New Beginnings
by Nashvillefan
Summary: This is a Rayna and Deacon story that starts with episode 1 x 12. What will Teddy's request mean for Rayna and Deacon? *contains spoilers from episode 12. *I do not own any of the characters, for copywrite purposes, they belong to ABC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Nashville airport:

The tour had been going great, right up to the moment Deacon stepped onto Juliette's plane. She had been completely baffled. Rayna understood his need to work. Music was one of the few constant things Deacon had always had. Up until she had fired him, he had always had her too. Rayna knew it hadn't been easy for him. Hell, it hadn't been easy for her either. Despite everything, they had always been close. Every time things became complicated they would always pretend things were fine. The conversation they had had in his yard was the first honest conversation between them in 15 years.

The whole flight was full of awkward glances between them. Each time Rayna made eye contact with Deacon, he would try to match her stare but never held it. Even with his sunglasses on, she could see the pain on his face. For once she couldn't tell if it was anger, regret, or a combination of the two, for how they had left things. Rayna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bucky.

"Rayna?" Bucky nudged her, looking at her questioningly.  
"I'm sorry Buck, what did you ask? I'm a little out of it today."  
"I've noticed. But I was just confirming rehearsal time for tomorrow, so Adria knows when to meet us."  
"Oh, right of course. Yeah, ummm, we agreed on 8. Lets stick with it..." She trailed off noticing Deacon staring at her, this time with no glasses.

She excused herself and headed for the kitchenette. She needed coffee. Letting her mind wonder, she thought back to the last time she and Deacon had been on the road together.

3 years ago:  
That final night of the tour. That moment in her dressing room after the show. She and Teddy had a major fight about the fact that they were staying on the road for a few more days of album promotions. Resting her face in her hands, she had mused out loud.

"What are you doing Rayna? Why can't you just be honest with Teddy, with yourself? You know the man you really want. He's right in front of you."

She had missed the fact that Deacon had been in the doorway.

He had cleared his throat and simply looked at her. When he finally spoke, all he said was  
"Ray, it's okay,"

Tears started to roll down her face and he crossed the room pulling her into his strong arms. They ended up intertwined in each others arms on her couch, silently saying everything words couldn't.

At the sound of a throat clearing, Rayna was brought to the reality of her present turmoil.

Deacon was standing beside her, not looking at her so much as through her.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, not making eye contact for fear he would see the tears in her eyes.  
"Well, Ray, besides continuing to scowl at me across the plane, you are also blocking the bathroom."  
"Oh right, I'm sorry," she said, finally looking up to meet his eyes.  
His heart melted when he noticed the tears in her eyes. As she tried to sidestep him, he gently found her hand.

"Everything okay, Ray?" He asked looking at her for some sign, any sign.  
After shaking off the chills his touch sent up her spine, all she could manage to say was, "No, but it's not your problem."

And with that she returned to her seat, leaving Deacon stunned and confused.

Chicago:  
They had finally finished the second night of their show. So far Rayna hadn't been able to shake her headache. She had had two completely awkward elevator rides with Deacon. Both were filled with glances full of burning tension and Rayna didn't know what they meant. After the talk backstage last night, Deacon hardly made eye contact with her. Then to top it off, he and Juliette performed that song. Of all the things. Rayna might as well find another male lead guitar and start performing "No One Will Ever Love You."

Waiting at the desk for Watty to meet her, she was so excited. She was finally getting her own label at Edgehill. And to top it off she was going to sign Scarlett and Gunnar. She was over whatever was happening with her and Deacon. These two were so much a reminder of her and Deacon back then and they needed to be signed.

"Rayna, that was an excellent show last night.." Said Watty as he reached the front desk, pulling her in for a hug.  
"Thanks, Watty," she paused with a smiling, nodding to reassure herself, "So I've decided, go ahead and set up a meeting with Scarlett and Gunnar."  
"Oh perfect. So you talked things out with Deacon then?"  
"Well, no. But whatever is going on with us, I'm not going to let it decide my career. We've both decided to go our own way."  
"I think that's great. Consider it done."

Rayna thanked him, said her goodbyes, and made her way across the lobby. She was ready for a long hot bath. Inside the elevator, she pushed the button for the penthouse. The doors were almost closed when a hand stopped them.

Deacon gave her a nod as he stepped in. Letting out a sigh, Rayna had to find out what he was doing here.

"What the hell are you doing on this tour?" She asked with no response.  
"Deacon!" She exclaimed.

He didn't answer. Instead, he faced her, stepped towards her, pressed against her backing her to the wall and planted a kiss on her lips. His mouth consumed hers, full of fervor and angst. One hand slipped around her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Stunned, Rayna tried again for an explanation as she broke the kiss.

"I-I- I just need to know-"  
"Rayna! I'm done talkin," he growled, his voice full of passion.

He then resumed his position. Rayna melted into his body. He bent his knees, pressing his pelvis against her, as he pulled her waist towards him. Rayna moaned at the contact. He was meeting her lips and tongue with so much force. Rayna received and reciprocated. Her hands traveled his muscular shoulders and arms, rifling through his hair at the base of his neck. In her mind they weren't quite close enough as she was ignited by his body raking against hers. Then without warning, he placed one final kiss on her lips and left her stunned and breathless as he exited the elevator. Had Rayna known what Teddy had been involved in earlier that day, she would have followed him.

Instead she retreated to her penthouse wondering what in the hell that meant. She could still taste his breath. The chills he had given her with that kiss were still enticing her. She had to see him. For what, she didn't know. All she did know was that she hadn't been that invigorated, electrified, or happy in so long. It was Deacon. It had always been Deacon. With that, she sent him a text message asking him to talk.

She impatiently waited until a knock came upon the door.

Opening the door, she was excited to see Deacon. But in his place, was Teddy.

"Hi Rayna." Teddy said with a forced smile..  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked with equal faked enthusiasm.  
"I've had a moment of clarity and needed to see you. Can I come in?"

Down the hall Deacon watched as Teddy entered her room. "I've been down this road before," he thought to himself. Confused, angry, and still full of passion from that kiss, he retreated to his room, playing over and over the words that Glenn had said to him. "All I've ever seen you do is think."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chicago: Rayna's penthouse

"Rayna, we've been struggling for a while. The fights, the stress. I know you didn't want me running for mayor, and I sure as hell didn't want you back out here. But the truth is, you don't trust me anymore. And I've been waiting and waiting for you to just love me again. But I am tired of waiting...I-I, just want a divorce."

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't think you would be the first one to suggest it.. Which leads me to a question: what changed between your pleas in our kitchen to right now?"

"Rayna, noth- look- ah. I love you, always have. But the minute I saw Deacon get on that airplane I knew this was over."

"Teddy, we have been down the Deacon road so many times. I wish you had an argument that didn't involve him. But you are still sidestepping my question. What changed?"

"Look, I, I don't know. I, just, you deserve to be happy, and so do I." Rayna could tell be the way he looked down that he was lying to her.

"Oh my god. You slept with Peggy. Didn't you? She informed you about her divorce and what? Told you that you shouldn't wait to be happy? You deserve more? A wife that supports you?" She asked as she looked to Teddy, who was now staring at his shoes. She was infuriated. How could he have done this?

Raising her voice to garner his attention she provided the most brave speech she could muster: "Your lack of response tells me everything I need to know. You slept with her. After all this time of accusing me. You slept with her. Well, you want to talk about love, about support. Let's talk about me standing by your side when you got into bed with my father, let's talk about me standing by your side after you embezzled 2 million dollars, let's talk about me standing by your side by not cheating on countless long nights on the road, let's talk about never being trusted and always being accused when you've sat there and lied to me for the last three years. Next you're going to tell me this wasn't the first time." She looked to him and he finally spoke. There was no more anger or pain, just a plea for a truce in his voice.

"It wasn't the first time Rayna. Once a few years ago when you were on tour. And Rayna, jealousy, lies, everything aside. I got lonely. That's my only excuse. You were the love of my life, but I was just your safety net. I know you loved me, but not the way you always have and always will love Deacon. We fell apart. I got so caught up in trying to impress you and make you look at me the way you looked at him. But all I did was tear down everything we had built. And I am so sorry for that. But can you honestly say that this was all my fault?"

Rayna wiped the tears from her eyes, he was right. "No, I can't. Teddy. I do love you and will continue to love you, but you are right. And I don't have any excuses, other than you were safe. You made me safe. I could trust you and count on you. We had something special, all the things I never could have had with Deacon. But I could also never let him go. And for that I too am sorry."

After what seemed like an eternity, he walked across the room to sit beside his wife, who at this point was lost in tears. Their marriage had failed. It had become a hotbed of lies, betrayal, false promises, and resentment. He cupped her face to look into her eyes. As they locked eye contact they both realized this was the most honest moment they had shared in years.

"I do love you Rayna, and that has never changed."  
"I love you too, but we have changed," she said with a look of question, as if to ask what came next.

Rather than answer he placed a simple kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she pulled him back for another. This was their final moment as man and wife and they wanted to remember it as happy, the way their marriage had started. They made love one final time. It was simple and wholesome, for once not filled with longing and want. It was the perfect way to say goodbye. They agreed to tell the girls together next week when she came home. They also agreed that there would be no more pretending about the status of their marriage, Rayna's idea that Teddy hesitantly supported. With that they said a final goodbye and Teddy exited her room.

Suddenly Rayna remembered Deacon and searched for her phone. She had two missed text messages from Deacon.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me Teddy would be here?"  
"Apparently there is. See you tomorrow."

With that she grabbed her key and headed downstairs. After several minutes of composing herself she knocked on his door. When he opened it, she could see he had been crying. As he looked at her, the glow on her face, her tousled hair, he could tell she and Teddy had done more than just talk.

Finally she asked, "Can I come in?"  
"Not sure what good it will do, but fine," he said pushing the door open as she walked in.

He sat on the bed as she leaned against the wall. They both stared in silence for a moment when he finally spoke.

"Whadya want Ray?"  
"Well, we could start with that kiss in the elevator," she replied with a smile recalling their heated encounter.  
"Well, like I said I was done talking, so unless you have something more to say," as he motioned to the door.  
"Deacon, don't be like this, I didn't know Teddy was going to show up. But its a great thing he did."  
"Why is that? So he could finish what I started," he spat back at her with hurt and anger in his eyes.  
"Whoa, Deacon it's not like that," she stated calmly as she joined him on the bed.  
"By the looks of you, it is. You forget that I know what you look like after..." he was stopped as she grabbed his hand.  
"Deacon. We came clean about everything. Feelings, his affair with Peggy, my feelings for you. All of it. Yes, we had sex. Would you like the details?"  
"Why are you telling me this Ray?" he asked pulling away from her to stand up.  
"Because we wanted to end our marriage the way it had begun, happy."  
"You wanted to end..." he trailed off as he faced her again. This time with a look of concern for her.  
"Are you okay Ray," he looked at her longingly as he sat back down.  
"Surprisingly yes. That conversation and our last hurrah, so to speak, was the happiest and most relaxed we've been in a long time. Not to mention that was the first time we've..well, in months. But it was a final peace offering as we said goodbye. I feel great, I think."

But as she started to unload all of this to Deacon, the tears began to fall. She wasn't sure if they were happy tears or sad tears. All of the built up emotion finally hit, what this meant for her, what this meant for her family. Deacon instinctively pulled her to him, rubbing her back, attempting to sooth her. She melted into his touch, letting out a peaceful sigh. He leaned back against the headboard, pulling her with him. She slid in close, resting her head on his chest as he held her. When the tears subsided, she looked up at him, surprised to find him staring back at her. Wiping away her tears, he smiled at her. She smiled back and sat up to be eye level with him.  
"Listen, that kiss today. Was, amazing. And I know deep down I..."  
Deacon cut her off with a simple kiss and stated, "I love you Ray, take as long as you need to sort out your emotions. I've already waited 12 years, what's a little longer."  
She smiled and returned to rest her head on his chest.

A Few Hours Later:

Rayna and Deacon were startled awake by banging on his hotel door. He looked at the clock, it was 12:15 am, who the hell was at the door. Another knock was followed by Juliette's voice.  
"Deacon, we were suppose to write! And, Bucky can't find Rayna, have you heard from her?"  
Deacon yelled back, "hang on I'm coming."  
He answered the door in his boxers, opening it only enough to peer into the hallway. Juliette looked at him very curious, taking in his chiseled naked chest.  
"I'm going to have to cancel our writing session. Not feeling so hot. And, I talked to Rayna about an hour ago. She was going for a walk to clear her head."  
"Hmm alright. Can I get you anything? And I imagine she does, saw Teddy leaving and he didn't look too happy. Not that I blame him, can't imagine it's easy being married to her..."

Deacon cut her off, "Listen Juliette, I like working for you. I am glad you offered me a job. But there is something you need to know 'bout Rayna. She may have grown up in Belle Meade, but her father is and was the worst man you could ask for. Her mother died when she was young, so she raised herself. Then I put her through years of hell and back. She would have to drag me out of hotels, not knowing if I was alive or dead. She checked me into rehab five times and watched me walk out straight into a binge the first four. She used to chase after me all over each city we were in, never knowing where I was going to end up. Do you know how many shows she had to perform by herself because I was backstage passed out? She used to have to pay off bartenders and cops to keep me out of jail.. And then Teddy, you have no idea what he has put HER through the last couple years. Ya know, when you two had to write that song together, I defended you and told her you were the real deal. She wrote with you because she respects you. How about showing her the same decency? And let's not pretend that you didn't spend your childhood looking up to the great Rayna Jaymes, because you did."

And with that he shut the door and retreated back to the bed. By now, Rayna was wide awake. First she looked under the covers, she was wearing one of Deacon's shirts and her underwear, nothing else. Noticing the confused look on her face he explained.  
"You cried yourself to sleep, so I got you out of your clothes and into something comfortable. Don't worry though, I didn't peek. But if I did I would say you are more beautiful now than 12 years ago." He said with a smile  
"Thank you, but you are too kind," she replied smiling back, "and thank you for that," she smiled motioning toward the door.

It was then that she took in the sight of him before her in just his boxers. In perfect shape, strong shoulders, and arms. When he realized she was staring, she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Not like you haven't seen me before," he laughed.  
"Far better than I remembered." she paused.

She was just about to speak again when he seemingly read her mind. Crawling back under the covers he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a final kiss. It was simple, but full of love. And they both drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nashville

It had been three days since Teddy and her had agreed to a divorce. It had also been that long since she and Deacon had talked about what this meant for them. The morning after they had spent the night together, neither one said a word. They both simply acknowledged the silence, Deacon knowing Rayna needed time to process everything.

Today would be her first day home, which meant it was time to tell their daughters. Rayna was lost in her thoughts as her luggage was loaded into the back of her SUV. She hadn't even noticed Deacon get in the seat beside her. He touched her knee in hopes of getting her attention. Slightly startled, the touch was familiar, and she simply rested her hand atop his. When she finally looked at him, his eyes were full of questions.

"I know I haven't said anything about us, Teddy, anything, since the other night. But I want you to know, my feelings for you haven't changed and they won't change," she stated, continuing to stare out the window.

"Ray, look at me," he pleaded. She turned to meet his gaze. "I understand. You don't have to be so distant. I'm here for you. I need you to believe that. I need you to know that this, _he motioned between them,_ is real and I am by your side."

She couldn't stop the tears from coming down. Looking at this man that loved her. Her heart pounded and so many emotions rushed through her head. Seeing her weep, he closed the distance between them and started to wipe her tears.

"Today is the day we are telling the girls, and I just..." she trailed off. Still holding her close, he couldn't take it any more. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. He could feel all of her pain fade as she leaned into him. Their kiss was just as passionate as the elevator. Hands roaming, hearts pounding, only this kiss was different. It was like a test, a moment of rediscovery as they were making sure this was happening for all the right reasons. They each paused for a breath. Rayna rested her head against Deacon's and they looked into each others eyes as he pulled her in for a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder not wanting this moment and their closeness to end.

Suddenly the door swung open and Juliette was standing before them, shocked at what she was witnessing. They quickly scrambled apart and stared back at her.

"What the hell are you two doing? Rayna, aren't you married, to the mayor of Nashville?" Juliette asked.  
Deacon took the reigns on this one, "listen, Juliette. Rayna and Teddy are informing the girls of their plans to divorce today. She needed a shoulder to cry on."  
"Oh, I'm, I'm so sorry Rayna. I, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just the car service had a screw up and I don't have one. I was wondering if I could hitch a ride."

Rayna just simply nodded her okay. The rest of the luggage was loaded and Deacon made his exit, not before whispering one final goodbye to Rayna, "goodbye love. If you need me, call."

Juliette and Rayna sat silently. Having had enough of this Juliette finally spoke.

"Listen Rayna. I know I haven't been the easiest nor the nicest person to work with. The truth is, I have looked up to you my whole life. I was always just too proud to admit it. Because quite frankly you have everything I have always wanted. You grew up in Belle Meade, you are a country legend, you have this perfect husband, perfect daughters, and then the best guitar player and songwriter in country music worships the ground you walk on. But I have learned that nothing is ever perfect. And I will say, I still look up to you in so many ways. And I am truly sorry for everything that you are going through. If there is anything I can do, just let me know."

With that they were pulling up her driveway. The car stopped and Juliette started to get out. Rayna grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Rayna said with a smile. Juliette squeezed her hand, nodded and got out of the car.

15 minutes later the car pulled into Rayna's driveway. She got out and approached the front door. Never had that walk felt so long. She opened the door not sure what to expect. As she stepped through the doorway, she felt like a stranger in her own house. She heard Teddy and the girls talking in the kitchen. Listening for a moment she had to smile. Teddy really was a wonderful father. Taking one final deep breath Rayna entered the kitchen.

"Hey y'all! Have you been good for your father?" she smiled as the girls turned and looked. Maddie and Daphne both dropped their forks, jumped up and ran to their mother.

"Mom!" Daphne squealed, "you're home!"  
"I'm so glad you back," Maddie stated.

Rayna hugged both of her daughters for what seemed like an eternity. Finally letting go, she looked at both of them knowing that the next few minutes would change everything. Looking at Teddy she nodded, acknowledging that now was as good a time as any.

"Girls, your mom and I have something we need to talk to you about, okay?" said Teddy  
"Let's all sit down," Rayna followed, nodding towards the living room.

The girls weren't sure what to think. They simply did as their parents said and made their way to the living room. Rayna and Teddy then both took turns explaining what was happening. And that nothing changed the love that they had for them. Daphne cried and ran out of the room. Maddie sat silently for a moment before looking at her parents and stating, "It's about time. Do you think that we can't see how unhappy you two have been? Daddy, why did you have to run for mayor if it was going to make Mom so unhappy." With that she stood and left the room. Rayna looked at Teddy.

"I will go talk to Daphne, you talk to Maddie."

Teddy nodded and they both made their way to their daughters rooms. After a few hours of talking, hugging, crying, and some yelling. Maddie and Daphne had calmed down. They all sat silently as they ate their dinner. No one was sure what to say. Rayna could tell by the looks on her daughters faces that their hearts were breaking. After dinner and homework Teddy took the girls and put them to bed while Rayna cleaned up the kitchen. As she was washing dishes, she heard what she thought was her phone vibrate. Opening the text message it read: "How did the girls take the news? Are we still on for tonight? - Peggy"

Rayna put the phone back down trying to erase the message from her mind. Teddy was already moving on. Not that she could blame him, but was he serious? She tried to refocus on her dishes as Teddy came into the kitchen. He could tell something was bothering her so he asked.

"Everything okay Rayna?"

"Well, we just told our daughters we're getting a divorce, you are seeing Peggy tonight, and I told Deacon about the divorce but that I needed time to process so that it wouldn't look terrible to everyone on the outside of this situation. But I guess we're not worrying about that," she let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come across as angry or anything else."

"Rayna, Peggy and I are getting together to talk. That's it. And you mean to tell me that nothing has happened with Deacon?"

"No Teddy, I haven't slept with him. Well, I have but not like that. I cried myself to sleep in his arms. We've kissed, that's it. He has been my shoulder to cry on."

"No offense Rayna, but he has always been your shoulder to cry on. And I doubt you have only kissed."

"Jesus Teddy. Again I am on trial. Why do you continue to believe that I am lying? I thought we were past this, all the accusations, all the fighting. I thought after the other night, we were in a good place. When will you stop being jealous of Deacon. I thought this was what you wanted," she said pleading with him to talk.

"Rayna, I've tried to tell myself that this is what I want. But the truth is, you are my Deacon. I love you the way you love him. No amount of pain, hurting, loneliness, or fighting will take that away. Granted I went the wrong way in trying to prove that. So I will settle for some resemblance of happiness with Peggy. I will never stop being jealous of Deacon because he will always have your heart. But I do believe you and I am sorry for accusing you."

"I'm sorry Teddy. I wish I could change things, but I can't."

"I know. Listen, I'm going to bed. I will sleep in the guest room now that the girls know."

Rayna nodded and took out her phone. She needed to talk. She dialed the number and let it ring. The voice on the other end finally picked up.

"Rayna?" he said.

"Yeah. Can you meet me at the Station Inn?"

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Nothing is okay. I will see you in 15," and she hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Station Inn -

Rayna waited at a spot in the back. When he came in the door she smiled and waved.

"Well if it isn't the queen of country? Didn't think I would hear from you since you fired me," said Liam.

"Well, my life is a hot mess right now and I figured you could be my drinking partner for the night."

Liam smiled, looked at the bartender and ordered two whiskey shots and told him to keep them coming. They sat at a table out of the way. Rayna told Liam about Teddy's affair, about the divorce, about how the girls took it, about kissing Deacon, everything. He listened, joked, and helped her relax and forget about everything for a while. After 5 shots, Rayna took Liam's fedora and decided it was time they danced.

"Come on, let's dance," she smiled grabbing his hand.

"Uh, no I don't dance with highly intoxicated women," he smiled back.

"Well, it's a good thing I can hold my liquor," she smiled back and with that he was up.

They danced around the bar doing the two-step and soon developed an audience. A few people joined them on the floor. After a few songs, they retired to the back. But before they sat down Liam provided Rayna with a very intense compliment.

"You know Rayna, Teddy is a crazy man. You are incredibly sexy and it took all of my willpower not to pull you out the backdoor," his grin now a very serious focus on her mouth.

"Really?" she asked smiling back.

"Yeah really, and you can't deny that their isn't an appealing sexual tension between us."

"I can't," she replied as they both moved in for a kiss.

They didn't stop kissing, even once they were inside the cab. It was a fit of passion, and an urgent pursuit. It was obvious they didn't know each others bodies or how to respond to them. But the fog of whiskey drowned out the confusion. Hands were roaming, and Liam's touch felt so new and enticing on her skin. It wasn't filled with the warmth, love and kindness in Deacon's touch. Instead it was filled with complete raw sexual desire.

The cab stopped outside Liam's place and before Rayna knew it they were on his couch. He made quick work of her shirt and suddenly she became self conscious. He was younger, she had had two children. The thought of him seeing her body, in this capacity made her nervous. He sensed her hesitation so he stopped.

"What's wrong? Second thoughts?"

"Well no, but I just, yes, maybe..." she sat up composing herself. "It's just, I'm self conscious. The only two people who have seen me in the capacity, well, are Teddy and Deacon."

"Rayna, you are gorgeous. Sexy. You have nothing to be self conscious about. I've thought about this since we started working together. But I think there is more to this than just worrying about your body."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

"Rayna, if you honestly want to go through with this, we will proceed. But if there is even a moment of doubt. We're done. Either way, we had fun. You let loose and got your mind off of the fact that your life has been turned upside down."

"Ah you are right. What am I doing? I'm not in my 20s anymore. I have two girls that are going to be up at 7. But thank you for tonight. I needed this," she laughed, "maybe not ALL of this. But we did have fun. Call me a cab?"

It was 1:15 when Rayna got in the house. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water and some ibuprofen. She was startled to find Teddy sitting at the counter.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked dryly

"I did in fact. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because a picture was posted online of you and Liam pretty close on the dance floor. And it's 1:15 in the morning and you smell of whiskey."

"A picture? We're just friends. We had a few drinks. He helped me take my mind off of everything that is happening."

"Rayna, you went home with him. If there was already a picture of you two at the bar. What's stopping that cab driver from going to the tabloids? Unless you ACTUALLY want a very public and messy divorce? As mayor-elect, I really don't want that."

"Oh god, Teddy. I'm sorry. We had too much to drink and things went a little too far. But I didn't sleep with him. We both agreed that it was a horrible mistake. I will call the cab company in the morning and figure something out."

"Don't worry about it. Your father has already handled it," he paused, "look Rayna. You no longer owe me any explanations. I just hope this thing with Liam, your friendship, whatever it is, you've thought about it. And our girls, your tour, Deacon. A lot of things can be affected by the tabloids, as we are well aware of."

"Look Teddy, I get it. I do. It was a stupid mistake. Something you are aware of too. I know we are ending things. But that doesn't mean I've stopped caring. And I know you haven't stopped caring," she stood and walked over to him, giving him a hug, "thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek as she left the kitchen and went to bed.

Lying on her side of the bed, the bed she and Teddy had shared for twelve years, Rayna thought about how she had gotten here. Why she had gotten here. The only thing that she could say with certainty, was that this all began and ended with Deacon. Teddy had been absolutely right. Deacon had had her heart since she was barely an adult. That would never change. But then her thoughts drifted to tonight. She felt something completely new and different around Liam. She couldn't decide if she was just scared or if she truly had some sort of interest in Liam. The idea of finally being able to be with Deacon and finally having things work scared her. After everything they had been through, could they really just start over and move forward? She had no history with Liam, no past, just a common interest in music, and maybe a little bit of chemistry. Tonight they had explored that chemistry, but was it simply the whiskey talking? She couldn't decide. She would have to talk to him tomorrow, when they were both sober.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nashville

Rayna woke up with a throbbing headache. It was only 6 am. The instant it had registered that she was awake, her thoughts were back to Liam, Deacon, Teddy, and this whole mess that had become her life. She knew there was no going back to sleep so she decided to get up.

In the kitchen she sat staring at her phone. She needed to call him. They needed to discuss last night. Finally she dialed the phone number.

After several rings he finally answered, "Um, hel - hello?" Liam responded.

"It's me. I'm sorry. I know it's early. But I needed to talk about last night."

"Uh, Rayna. What's there to talk about. We had some drunken fun. That's all. Would I do it again? Most definitely. Would I do it sober? Absolutely. But as far as I am concerned, we're friends, nothing more." he stated very frankly.

"Oh, okay. Great. That is exactly what I was thinking.. Uh, well, I will let you get back to bed."

"Alright, and Rayna, your show tonight in Dallas, I can still be there if you want me to?"

"Of course that would be great. I can use the support."

"Alright, I will see you tonight."

"Sounds good, thanks again Liam."

"You bet."

She hung up the phone and went back to her thoughts. Should she tell Deacon about last night? Probably not. He wouldn't understand. But then again, he probably would understand. He loved her. She didn't know why the thought of finally being able to be with him after all of these years scared her. Was it because of their history? Was she worried about how it would work without all of the drama, pain, and longing? Would it be too easy? She didn't know. All she knew was that she loved him, and that he loved her. She needed to be with him and figure it out. Tonight she would tell him, and Liam.

Rayna got herself ready for the day, packed her bags, and had breakfast ready for the girls by 7:15. Maddie was the first one to come into the kitchen.  
"Morning sweetie," Rayna said with a smile.  
"Morning Mom," she paused, "so how is this thing with you and Daddy going to work? Who will move out? Who will stay here with us?"  
"Well sweetie, your dad and I haven't talked through things that far. But any chance you two have to come on tour with me, you will. Otherwise you will be here with your father. And when I am home, we will figure that out. Fair enough?"  
"Sure. But I'm curious. Why does Daddy hate uncle Deacon so much? Is it because you love uncle Deacon more?" Maddie asked with such a knowing look on her face.  
Rayna took a moment to compose her thoughts before she responded to her daughter.  
"Well sweetie, things with uncle Deacon and your daddy are complicated. As you know, uncle Deacon and I were together for a long time. And there are many things that you need to be told when the time is right. So yes, that is why Daddy has a hard time with uncle Deacon."  
"Okay," was all her daughter could muster as she sat to eat her breakfast.

Next Daphne came silently sweeping into the kitchen. She marched straight to her mom and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
"Good morning Mommy," she beamed up at her.  
"Good morning my beautiful baby," she leaned down and kissed her forehead, "how did you sleep?"  
"Not that good, Mommy. Because I can't stopping thinking about you and Daddy saying goodbye."  
"I know honey. I'm sorry. But it will get better," she said reassuringly.  
"Okay. Mommy, but why every time you and Daddy argue, is uncle Deacon brought up? 'Cuz we hear you guys you know," she asked finally getting into her chair.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, your daddy and I don't mean for you girls to hear. Sometimes when Daddy's angry, he brings up uncle Deacon because he and I used to date a long time ago."

At that moment Teddy entered the kitchen and looked at Rayna, who was asking for help with her eyes.  
"That's right girls. I'm sorry for some of the things you have heard. I say some things when I get upset. The only thing this is about, is your mom and I. We still love each other and we still love you. But Mom and I just love each other in a different way," he said as he moved to stand by Rayna.  
Maddie had finally had enough of this. She knew her parents were lying. She threw her spoon down and jumped up.  
"You guys are lying. Ashley's parents told her the same thing when her daddy cheated. If your love had just changed you wouldn't always be talking about uncle Deacon and that Peggy lady, and saying things like 'affair.' So stop lying to us," with that she stormed out of the kitchen as she yelled, "I will be in the car."

Rayna and Teddy simply looked at each other. They said nothing and neither did Daphne. Instead Rayna simply gave her a hug. Then her phone rang. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. She looked at the screen: Deacon.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey Ray, I'm with Scarlett and Gunnar at the Bluebird for that meeting Watty set up. You on your way?"  
"Oh, crap. Yes. I'm sorry, we had another talk with the girls this morning. I will be there in 15 minutes."  
"Okay Ray. See you in a bit."  
"Bye Deacon."

Rayna looked at Teddy who was still standing there, looking at her with so much focus it was scary.

"Well, I've got to get to the Bluebird. Watty set up a meeting with Scarlett and Gunnar. I'm going to sign them to my label."  
"And Deacon, is what, Scarlett's agent?"  
"Scarlett is his niece. She asked him to be there for her first big meeting. Would you like me to tell her she can't because my husband worries about the sexual tension filled looks he gives me?"  
"No, never-, I'm sorry. That is great that Edgehill is giving you your own label and that Scarlett and Gunnar will be your first act. Will you be back before you head to the airport?"  
"Yes, I will be back to say goodbye to the girls after school. Can you drop them off?"  
"Of course. Good luck."  
"Thanks."

Rayna headed out the door and got into her SUV. As she drove she was both nervous and excited to see Deacon. She was also nervous about possibly signing her first big act.

The Bluebird

Rayna walked in and saw Deacon, Scarlett, and who she assumed was Gunnar. As she approached Deacon glanced at her, smiling as he met her eyes. She smiled back and greeted them as she sat down.

"Hey y'all. It's a pleasure seeing you again Scarlett, and Gunnar, it's great to meet you," she said, smiling as she shook their hands, "and Deacon, it's always a pleasure to see you," as she patted his shoulder.  
"I, I'm just beyond excited about this opportunity. When Watty called us, I could barely believe it," Scarlett squeaked out.  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Listen, I would love to hear y'all perform something if you don't mind?"  
"Not at all, we'd be happy to ma'am," Gunnar replied with a smile.  
"Great, but it's just Rayna."

As Scarlett and Gunnar went to the stage to set up, Deacon turned to Rayna, placing his hand on her thigh. He then smiled at her, as he could feel the tension build. Rayna blushed, but couldn't break his gaze. Her heart was pounding, at such a simple touch. Finally he spoke.  
"You look good, Ray. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, processing everything..." she paused as Deacon's hand slowly moved up her thigh, "Deacon what are you doing, you, we're in public."  
"Well, yes, but then again, you aren't stopping me either," he grinned back at her.

At that point Gunnar did a mic check, causing Rayna and Deacon to break their eye contact, also stopping Deacon's hand from northern progress. They both turned to face the stage.

"I think we're ready," Scarlett spoke into the mic, "this one is called 'When the Right one Comes Along."

Rayna and Deacon sat in awe as the duo performed their song. Both of them were taken back to the first time they had performed 'No One Will Ever Love You' on that very stage. When the line, '_you think you know what you are looking for, until what you are looking for finds you_,' was sang, Deacon took Rayna's hand in his. They were both so captivated, remembering everything that had brought them together 20 years ago.

When the song finished, Rayna wiped a tear from her eyes as Gunnar and Scarlett approached the table.

"Wow, y'all. That was amazing. I'm back next week. I need y'all to come into Edgehill to have a meeting with Marshall Evans and myself. That sound alright?"  
"Absolutely, oh my gosh. We will be there," Scarlett beamed and jumped into Gunnar's arms.  
"Well great. I've gotta get on the road, but I'm excited to have you on board for this. I'm going to send Marshall your demo so he is ready for next week. I'm excited to work with you two. You remind me so much of Deacon and I way back when," she beamed shaking their hands again.

Deacon hugged his niece and shook hands with Gunnar, offering his congratulations. And then he followed Rayna into the parking lot. He caught her just as she was unlocking her door.

"Ray, hang on a sec," he called after her.  
"Hey, um, I'm sorry. I gotta finish getting stuff ready."  
"I know, but, about at the table," he was now within inches of her, "I didn't mean to push the envelope, ya' know."  
"I know, but I wasn't stopping you either," she smiled at him.  
"Look Ray, after those kisses, I'm having a hard time not taking things a step farther."  
Rayna blushed, "What did you have in mind?"  
He leaned in and she was preparing herself for another body melting kiss, instead he went to her ear and whispered exactly what he meant. Then lingered, his body pressed against her, his hands on her waist just brushing underneath the edge of her shirt, his hot breath on her skin. He went to pull away but she stopped him.  
"Kiss me?" she asked.  
"No, because if I kiss you, I'm not stopping at a kiss. And there are laws against that sort of thing in public," he said with a wink.

He turned and walked to his car, leaving her hot and bothered in the middle of the Bluebird parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Thank you all for the reviews and kind words. In terms of a timeframe, I am still in progression with my take on the upcoming episode for Wednesday. :)

Dallas

A few hours after that smoldering goodbye in the Bluebird parking lot, they had all arrived in Dallas. Rayna's mind was still running wild with the whisper Deacon had left her with.

On the short plane ride they hadn't looked away from each other the entire time. Rayna was so caught up in the sexual tension filled glances that she hasn't paid any attention to Bucky trying to confirm Liam's presence in Dallas.

Oh crap, Rayna thought to herself. She hadn't told Deacon that Liam would be there tonight. And naturally this conversation with Bucky had peeked his attention. He looked at her questioningly waiting for her response.

"Yeah Buck, he will be there tonight. He is going to work on a few things with Adria. But he is only here for tonight. Thanks Buck," as she continued to glance at Deacon.

He continued looking at her questioningly, knowing there was more to the story then that. He nodded to the kitchenette and got up, heading to the back. When she was sure no one else was paying attention Rayna followed suit.

She rounded the corner and Deacon pulled her into his arms, backing them around the corner and out of site. They both took a moment to breath in the closeness. Rayna felt the heat of his touch, the musky smell of his cologne, and fresh scent of his shampoo, all driving her crazy. Deacon was focused on the softness of her skin, the hint of lavender in her hair, and the intriguing deep v-neck tank top she was wearing.

"Is there something you want to tell me Ray?" He asked quietly.  
"Well, I had a few drinks with Liam last night."  
"And? Did anything happen"  
"Um, we both had too much to drink and we kissed..it was..uh..purely a desperate drunken pursuit.." She continued as Deacon was now trailing kisses down her neck, "I stopped things before they went too far and took a cab home. It was stupid and I'm sorry," she finally finished.  
"Well, Ray," Deacon whispered between kisses, "don't let it happen again. Or I won't be repeating this process," as his kiss trail ran down her chest and back up the other side of her neck. Finally his lips met hers and this kiss was purely raw passion. Deacon bent his knees and pressed himself firmly against Rayna. Rayna moaned into his mouth and firmly grasped his butt. In response, Deacon bit down on her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She gladly allowed him access and their kiss transcended into a magical battle. Neither one of them wanting to slow down, hands roaming rediscovering each other.

They were lost in the moment until Deacon heard Bucky say he was hitting the restroom. Without breaking the kiss he stepped Rayna backwards into the bathroom, planting a final kiss on her lips and shutting the door. He about faced and was back at the counter as Bucky came in.

"Hey Buck," he said with a nod, sipping his coffee.  
"Rayna in there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just went in. We were talking about Scarlett and Gunnar's demo that she gave to Marshall."  
"Oh yeah, they are great. Remind me of you two."  
Deacon nodded as Rayna emerged from the bathroom, freshened up, smirking at Deacon.  
"All yours Bucky." She stated.  
"Thanks."

Perching back at the counter next to Deacon, Rayna could only look at him. He smiled down at her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and winked before returning to his seat. Rayna took a deep breath, finished her coffee and went back out.

As she was sitting with Bucky they were discussing today's details when he noticed her lip was swollen.  
"Rayna, you okay? Your bottom lip is all swollen." He nodded toward the red bump.  
"Oh yeah, I bit my lip eating in the kitchenette," she smiled, glancing at Deacon.  
This gained notice from Juliette, who smirked knowing exactly what the two had been up to. But she said nothing. Rayna acknowledged this with a slight smile in her direction. Juliette returned a simple nod.

When they had arrived at their hotel in Dallas, Rayna was so lost in thougt that she didn't notice Liam standing at the curb waiting to greet her.

"If it isn't the sexiest lady in country music!" Liam exclaimed moving towards her for an abrupt hug.  
"Liam!" Rayna shared equal excitement returning the hug. She could feel holes being burned into her as Deacon stared.

Juliette noticed his occupied attention. Thinking for a moment she spoke.  
"I wouldn't worry about him you know. She loves you. He is a distraction until she has fully faced the fact that she can finally be with you."  
"What's there to face if she truly loves me and wants to be with me?"  
"For one, y'all have loved each other for what, 20 years? Well that love has always been fragile because there's always been an obstacle: your drinking, her husband. Now there is no obstacle and she wants to make sure she is all in, because when she's with you, she will be with you."  
"Why can't she tell me that?"  
"Hmm, I'd say she the way she looks at you is telling enough. Think about it, she doesn't want to rush things and break them again."  
"Well, when did you become so wise?"  
Juliette just shrugged and walked inside.

Deacon knew that Juliette was right, but it still made him crazy. He watched as they walked off. So he headed to his room to play.

Rayna and Liam met with Adria for rehearsal. After an hour of working on the set list, they returned to the hotel. Rayna invited Liam up for a pre-show drink. It was only 5 and they didn't have to be to the arena until 6:30. They sat on the couch discussing tonight's show and Rayna decided it was time to inform him of her conclusions.

"So I've been thinking about last night," she started. Liam interrupted her in acknowledgment.  
"Me too, in fact I don't want to think of it as just a drunken moment," as he leaned in for a kiss. Before Rayna could interject they were stumbling backwards onto the couch.

Liam was mission oriented as he kissed her with such determination. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. They both sat up. Rayna looked at him to finish her thought.  
"I was actually going to say that it was a drunken mistake. I can't deny my feelings for Deacon and I am sorry I gave you the wrong impression."  
"Well," he paused," it was worth a shot. I still think you are sexy as hell, but I get it. I was willing to be a distraction if you needed it. But make sure you tell Deacon sooner rather than later." He said with a smile as another knock came.

"I'm coming," Rayna yelled rushing to the door.  
She opened the door to find Deacon standing before her. She greeted him with a smile.

"We were just talking about you," she smiled, motioning to Liam.  
"Oh, um. I will come back later then," as he turned to walk away. Rayna caught his arm.  
"No, Liam was just taking off."  
"That's right," he said, sneaking past them, planting a kiss on Rayna's cheek, "great to see you again Rayna. You too Deacon."

They both waved their goodbyes and then faced each other.  
"Wanna come in?" Rayna asked.  
"Of course," he said with a smile.

They made their way to the living room and Deacon stopped cold. The ruffled pillows, tipped over glass on the table, it reminded him of what their room used to look like.

He looked at Rayna and she realized what he was thinking. He turned to head back out the door, but she beat him to it and stood in front of him.

"It is not what you are thinking Deacon."  
"What is it then Ray?"  
"I invited Liam up for a drink. I was trying to tell him how I felt and he misread the situation. Your knock allowed me to finish what I wanted to say."  
"So had I not knocked, would you have gone through with what he started?"  
"No, of course not."  
"You don't seem very convinced Ray."  
"Oh Deacon, this is all so new to me. We are finally free to be together and navigate this without you drinking, and without Teddy. I want to be all in when we start this. Which means I need to have my head on straight."  
"And how will that happen exactly Ray?"  
"Well, it started with me tellin Liam that I want YOU!"  
"You want me Ray? Then ya got me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stood inside her door staring at each other. Finally Deacon closed the space between them.  
"I'm not going to spend another day just thinking about this," he whispered.

He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her through the living room to her master suite. Deacon laid her down on the white comforter as if she were a delicate piece of china. Starting at her feet, he removed her boots and socks one at a time. She watched him intently. He never broke eye contact with her once. Then he just paused. He took in her beauty. She was still as captivating as the moment he first saw her. The way her wavy hair framed her face, the way she was so shy before his eyes, even though he was the first person to make love to her.

She wondered what he was thinking, probably how old I've gotten she thought to herself. She was suddenly self conscious of every wrinkle, stretch mark, and age spot she now had.

Reading her mind, "you're beautiful," was all he could manage before crawling on top of her. She laid back as he held himself above her. He was still simply looking at her.  
"What," she asked.  
"I just can't believe I ever let you go."  
"Now we're here, are we going to keep star-"

He cut her off by kissing her. Simply and instinctively at first. Then he transitioned, erasing the space between them. Body against body, their kiss intensified. The temperature continued to rise between them as Deacon began to trail kisses along Rayna's neck. When he reached the spot just below her ear, she let out a passionate sigh, telling him everything he needed to hear.

He sat up on his knees straddling her as he took in the sight of her once more. Rayna was becoming antsy, and in an attempt to encourage him on, she bucked her hips against him. Deacon moaned at the contact and naturally moved his hips against hers, leaning in for another kiss. Reaching down to her waist, he unbuttoned her pants. Sliding back to her feet he pulled them off. He then kissed his way up each one of her legs stopping short of what would be his final destination each time. He then moved to her shirt. As slow as he possibly could, he undid each button. He could tell by the way she squirmed that he was driving her crazy and this made him smile.

Rayna was laying beneath him, tingling with every touch. The way his lips felt on her skin made her crazy. In her 12 years with Teddy, the sex had been great, but never like this. They hadn't even gotten to the real deal and she was near her peek. With each button on her shirt, he took away that much more of her stress, reassuring her that this was where she belonged.

Finally her shirt was unbottoned and he pulled her towards him to shed it completely. Now she was pressed against him in nothing but her bra and underwear. Deacon was just about to resume his trail of kisses when Rayna pushed him over and straddled him.

As she sat there looking down at him, he asked her what she was thinking.  
"I'd say you're a tad bit overdressed for this occasion," and she began unbottoning his shirt. Deacon watched in delight as the love of his life made quick work of his shirt. Lending a hand, he shed it for her and pulled her in for another kiss. He picked her up and flipped her to her back. As he began another trail of kisses down her chest and stomach, Rayna pulled his hair, stopping him.  
"What is it, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"You're still overdressed," she said, pulling at his belt.  
With a nod and a smile, he stood, shedding his boots, socks, and jeans.

This time he slowly crawled on top of her kissing his way back up her body. As Rayna touched his bare skin her desire continued to grow, and so did his. When he reached her mouth again, he kissed her with all of the passion and love he could convey with his lips and tongue. As their kiss intensified, Deacon's hands roamed her body, touching, massaging, and more. He could tell Rayna was close and he continued his magic, pushing her over the edge. When her breathing had leveled and her eyes opened, she smiled wildly.  
"Don't tell me we're stopping there?" She asked with a very determined look in her eyes.  
"Definitely not," he replied, shedding the rest of her clothes and then his.

Just as Deacon slid next to her beneath the covers, a loud knock came on the door. They both froze.

"Oh my god, I can't even believe this," Rayna exclaimed.  
"Don't answer it," Deacon stated as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Another knock followed by a voice, "Rayna, open up. We've gotta go over the final set list changes you wanted," said Bucky.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Rayna as she slipped out of bed, putting on her robe, "I will be right back, don't move."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things are going to get a bit more heated in this chapter. Thanks again for the kind reviews.

Rayna ran to the door faster than she knew was possible. She opened the door only far enough to see Bucky.  
"Yeah Buck, what is it?"  
"We've gotta finalize the set list..uh, Rayna are you okay?" He asked motioning to her glistening forehead.  
"Oh yeah, I was uh, working out. I'm just about to hop in the shower."  
"Really, does your workout involve Deacon?"  
She gave him a confused look.  
"I saw him come in here about 20 minutes ago as Liam exited."  
"Um, well. Bucky. I..." Before she could finish he cut her off.  
"Look Rayna. I know you and Teddy have been on the rocks for quite some time and the decision to divorce has been a long time coming. I just want to see you happy. If Deacon is it..ah what am I saying? He's always been it. Just be downstairs in 40 minutes. And have this finalized."  
"Thanks Buck," she said, grabbing the paper from him.

She closed the door and sprinted back to the suite to find Deacon gone. She heard water running in the bathroom and went to inspect.

There he was, the jacuzzi tub full, sitting there smiling from ear to ear.

"Get in," he requested, "you need to relax before this show."  
She let the robe slowly fall off her shoulders as she closed the distance to the tub. As it hit the ground she stepped over the edge. Deacon couldn't look at anything but her beautiful body. Lowering herself into the water, the warmth cascaded over her. She sat facing him and they both simply smiled.

Finally Deacon took her foot in his hand and began massaging. After both feet and legs were completed he asked her to turn around. She complied with his request and he began working out the knots in her back, shoulders, and neck. When he finished she felt like a new woman, completely at ease as she lay against his chest.

Making sure she was still awake, Deacon began massaging her waist, inching forward ever-so-slightly. Rayna let out a giggle before grabbing his hands.  
"If you are going to start that, you had better finish it," she said, turning her head up to meet his gaze.  
"Well, if you turn around I think we can work something out."

With that Rayna stood up, letting him take a moment to be captivated by her beauty. She faced him and knelt down straddling his lap. She definitely had his full attention at this point. When she couldn't hold his gaze any longer, for being overtaken by sheer desire, she kissed him. He welcomed the kiss, everything about this kiss. Her beautiful naked body pressed against his, her soft lips and skin. And Rayna was equally enjoying the strength of his arms wrapped around her, his stubble against her chin, his chiseled chest against hers.

They were both as ready as they would ever be when Deacon stopped. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you sure about this Ray? Because we don't have to take it this far, right now."  
"Deacon, I'm sure. I want you, right now, in this tub. If you make me wait any longer, I will finish this myself," she replied, kissing him with a laugh.

That was all he needed to hear. In one swift motion they were suddenly reconnected. Rayna let out a gasp of sheer delight. Neither one moved for a moment, taking this time to remember what this felt like, allowing their bodies to familiarize themselves with one another. Then they began to move in such perfect rhythm. Everything came back to them, just how to move, how to touch, when to hold back, when to push farther. As they made love, it was as if they became one. Everything they had held back in the past 12 years, they let go of.

As they were both nearing their peak Deacon pulled her in for a final kiss. When the both came toppling over the edge, Rayna dug her nails into Deacon's shoulders as she called out his name. The only word Deacon could manage was a loud gasp as she collapsed into his arms.

They both sat tangled in each others arms as their heart beats slowed and their labored breaths subsided. Finally Rayna lifted her head off his shoulder to look into his eyes.

Smiling, "that was wonderful," she said happily.  
"Do you know how much I've missed this?" He asked, caressing her cheek.  
"A lot. As much as I have," she smiled leaning in for a final kiss.  
"Well, now that we are both relaxed, I suppose it is time to get ready for this show."  
He nodded in agreement as they began climbing out of the tub.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dallas

Rayna sat in her dressing room putting the finishing touches on her make-up. As she stared in the mirror, she couldn't remember looking this happy. This was the first time in months that the smile looking back at her was real and not forced, not faked.

When she was finished, she checked her phone. She had two missed calls, one from Teddy and one from a number she didn't recognize. She returned a call to the unknown number.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.  
"Hi, this is Rayna Jaymes, I had a missed call from this number."  
"Yes, Ms. Jaymes, my name is Alice, a reporter from the Nashville Gazette. I'm wondering if you would care to give a statement about the rumors of yours and Mr. Conrad's divorce. Or the rumors of your infidelity?"  
"I'm sorry. I haven't the slightest idea what you are talkin' about." And she hung up the phone.

She instantly dialed Teddy.  
"Rayna, I've been trying to get a hold of you. I don't know how it happened, but our divorce has leaked. I think we need to release a joint statement as soon as possible."  
"I agree, but where did the rumors of MY infidelity come from?"  
"I have no idea Rayna. I was just as surprised as you. But maybe they saw the way you and Liam were acting. Or you and Deacon."  
"Oh Jesus Teddy. I can't do this right now. I'm about to go onstage. I will call you later."  
"Right of course..."

She hung up without saying another word. She needed to see Deacon. And talk to Bucky. She flew out of her dressing room and nearly sprinted down the hallway. She rounded a corner and ran right into Deacon. He could see the panic in her eyes as she pulled him into a dark corner.

"The tabloids know Deac, they, know everything." She cried.  
"Know what Ray?"  
"The divorce. And they are accusing me of being unfaithful. ME! How can they say that? What because Teddy is the mayor-elect he wasn't sleeping with that whore?"  
"Rayna. Take a deep breath. I need you to calm down. You and Teddy, I imagine, will do a press conference announcing the divorce. As for the rumors, they are just rumors."  
"No they aren't Deacon. We just- and I kissed Liam. And I," she stammered.  
"Ray, we made love, after your divorce was established. Teddy cheated. Not you."  
"I know, I just. The girls. They can't be hurt by this. They can't." She began to sob as she lost her balance. Everything else went black.

Rayna woke to Deacon and Bucky standing over her in her dressing room. She sat up as Bucky started to talk.  
"Rayna, we changed the show order and Juliette went on first. I have already talked to Teddy's publicist and we have released a joint statement. We addressed the fact that you and Teddy have begun the divorce process due to irreconcilable differences. Both have supported the fact that no infidelity occurred."

Rayna looked back and forth between the two of them, collecting her thoughts.  
"Bucky you know what you walked into tonight. And Teddy, he slept with Peggy, twice, which is why we agreed on a divorce. That asshole is going to pretend like he has been the perfect Mayor-elect."  
"Do you want to start a pissing match Rayna? Because for the sake of the girls, I don't think you do."  
"Of course I don't Buck. I just want to make sure you and I are on the same page."  
"Rayna, Teddy has done a lot of unsavory things in the last few years. I'm your manager. I've always been on your side. And I know nothing about what you were doing when I came to your room earlier. And that's the way that will stay."  
"Thank you Buck."  
"You're welcome. Now get yourself collected to get out there and rock this show," he said, kissing her on the cheek as he made his exit.

Rayna sat with her head resting in her hands. The weight of the world was beginning to set right on her chest. A million thoughts were racing through her head. She was so caught up she didn't realize Deacon was now sitting next to her.

"Ray, it's time to head out on stage. Are you going to be able to go through with this show?"  
"Yeah. This, music, you, are the only stable things in my life."  
"Okay then. Let's get out there. I will be on the side of the stage if you need anything. You just give me our signal," he said, kissing her cheek.  
"You mean, the wink we used to do when I got nervous?" She asked, finally smiling at him.  
"That's my girl."

Rayna made her way to the side of the stage as Juliette was getting ready to welcome her onstage. Taking a final deep breath, she heard her cue and took that, now very long walk, out to center stage. Rayna went into autopilot as they performed Wrong Song.

The song finished and the band transitions quickly transpired. Rayna greeted the crowd as they patiently waited.  
"How y'all doin' tonight?" She asked cheerfully. And with that the band counted in for Buried Under. When Rayna missed the first mark, they played it over again.

She could hear the count. She could hear the crowd. The cheers, the music, everything was happening as if she were simply frozen. Unable to say or do anything. All she could do was look at the spotlights. Everything that she knew, everything that she was, faded away as the lights numbed her senses. Dropping the microphone she turned and walked off stage.

Bucky tried to talk to her but she kept walking straight past him. Once inside her dressing room she sat on her couch and stared at the wall. She had just walked off the stage in front of 100,000 fans. The final thread holding her life together had just snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dallas

As Rayna sat starring at the wall, she was hit like a ton of bricks by the sick feeling creeping into her stomach. A tide of emotional and physical turmoil crashed over her. She marched to the trash can and stood staring at the bottom of the dark bin. It reminded her of the abyss she was facing in her life. She was consumed by fear, doubt, and uncertainty. So much she didn't hear the door, but felt a hand on the small of her back. She didn't even have to look, she knew it was Deacon, just by the lightness and tenderness of his touch.

"What's happening out there?" She asked through a raspy voice.  
"Glenn made an announcement that you have been battling illness and that they are taking a half hour to get you back on your feet."  
"Okay great."  
"In twenty years I've never seen you miss a cue Ray. Between Teddy, the girls, me, and Liam, you've been on a roller coaster ride the past few days. Maybe starting this month off early would be a good idea."  
"I can't do that Deacon. I can't do that to my fans. And I need to be out of the public eye as much as possible right now. Cancelling this show, right before we have a month off will do the opposite."  
"Alright, well, are you ready to go back out there?"  
"I guess, ready as I will ever be. I just need to get this done."

With one final glance in the mirror, Rayna marched back out onto the stage. The crowd let out a round of applause welcoming her back.  
"I'm so sorry y'all. I've been battling a flu bug. It's been getting the best of me. But I think I'm ready to get this done if y'all will still have me?"

Another round of cheers and applause rang through the arena and Rayna gave her band the nod to count her in. She hit her cue perfectly. They performed their eight song set and the crowd loved her, knowing that all was not okay. After the show closed Rayna was in no mood for celebration. She simply retreated to her hotel room.

Once again she had retreated to, and welcomed the loneliness of her penthouse suite. It was the only thing she found stable and reliable. Her thoughts were consumed with all of the unknowns that lay ahead of her. What if the divorce blows up? How could she protect the girls? Her silence was suddenly ruined by the chiming of her phone. Glancing at the caller ID she was disgusted with her fathers name flashing at her.

"Hello Daddy, I'm surprised I hadn't heard from you sooner," she fumed.  
"Well that's no tone to strike with the man who is trying to resolve this mess you've created."  
"Mess I've created? I'VE CREATED?!" She yelled.  
"Yes you. If you spent half as much time at home as you did with Deacon or on the road maybe this could have been prevented." He said dryly.  
"Hmm really Daddy? Because as I recall, Teddy is the one that embezzled two million dollars and slept with Peggy, twice," she retorted hastily.  
"Wait, he slept with Peggy? That lying son of a bitch. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me he had remained faithful."  
"That is correct. That's why he asked for a divorce. But Daddy, I'm agreeing because I think it's what is best for the girls. I can't stand to continue to plaster fake smiles for them, but all the while being unhappy behind closed doors. It isn't fair."  
"I can't say I disagree with you darling. I imagine a lot of your relationship turmoil, you learned from your mother and me," he said apologetically.  
"Oh Daddy, none of this is on the shoulders of anyone. In fact, I should probably be thanking you. Had Teddy not ran for mayor, none of this would have come out."  
"Well...speaking of things coming out Rayna, have you thought about what you are going to tell Deacon?"  
"Tell Deacon? About the divorce? He knows."  
"No Rayna, about Maddie. I tried to stop the tabloid explosion, but something is coming out."  
"Daddy what in the hell are you talking about?"  
"That reporter who called you, she is putting out a story with speculations about Deacon, Maddie, Teddy, the whole thing."  
"How in the hell did that become public knowledge?" Rayna exclaimed.  
"Well, from me Rayna. It was an accident. Teddy and I were overheard talking. But with Teddy's swearing in around the corner, the heat needs to stay off of him."  
"You have gotta be kidding me. You are willing to throw your daughter and granddaughter under the bus to protect your political investment? You can go to hell."  
"Rayna, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you both I swea-"

She hung up on him. She could not take another second of his lies and betrayal. But dear god she thought, if this comes out, Deacon will never forgive me. She had to talk to him. How she would tell him, she didn't know. Rushing to her bar, she opened a bottle of wine, not even bothering to pour it in a glass. Taking a large gulp she gained the courage to call Deacon.

"Hey Ray," his deep voice whispered.  
"Are you free? I'd like to see you," she sighed.  
"I won't be free for about an hour. Juliette and I are working on a song," he said looking at Juliette. She nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, hmm, never mind then. Don't worry about it," she replied, anxious and agitated.  
"Listen Ray, I will come up when I am done okay?"  
"Don't bother," she answered, hanging up before he could respond.  
"Ray, you still there? Ray," he asked before hearing the dial tone.

He had noticed the tension and anger in her voice. But that didn't change the fact that he was writing with Juliette. He had blown her off several times in the last couple days.

"Everything alright?" Juliette asked curiously.  
"Apparently not. She hung up on me. Ray never hangs up on me. I don't think she is doing too well. Everything with Teddy, the divorce, me..." He trailed off trying to figure out what that phone call had meant.  
"Teddy and the divorce I get, everything that happened tonight I get, but how are you complicating things?" Juliette asked.  
"Well," was all Deacon could muster, looking away from her gaze before his eyes gave everything away. But it was too late.  
"Oh my god. You two had sex!" Juliette exclaimed, "how the hell did that happen?"  
"Look, Juliette, it's complicated. And it is way more than just sex. It always has been when it comes to Rayna. There are a lot of things you don't know. And none of this can be repeated. Ya hear me?"  
"Look I get it. You two have been in love, ya know, forever. But her divorce is going to be the most high profile divorce since Garth Brooks and Sandy Mahl. And if you're not careful, you're gonna look like Trisha Yearwood."  
"No offense, but we're already way past that. Fortunately for our situation, Teddy is the one that cheated, not Rayna."  
"You mean you two never?"  
"No. Well, we had one final night together after I got out of rehab. Before she married Teddy. They had only been seeing each other a little while."  
"How long before they were married?"  
"Oh, about 2 months maybe. They weren't even together that long when they said 'I Do'. Not that I blame her. I've just always wondered what would have happened had she waited."  
"So does she. Listen, I'd say we're good here. Why don't you go 'check on her'," Juliette chided with air quotes.  
This made him smile, "I will, thanks."

Meanwhile, Rayna, angry and hurt, more so by her father than Deacon, had started on her second bottle of wine. She was already buzzed and had made her way to the bathroom. This was her second drunken evening staring at a mirror in 3 days and she was disappointed in herself. How could she have everything and almost nothing at the same time?

The only constant thing she had now was Deacon and he was downstairs writing with Miss Sparkly Pants. Not that she minded Juliette much anymore, especially after that conversation they had had in her SUV. But still. She was jealous. And she hated herself for being jealous. It wasn't a look that she wore very well. Between all of the emotions she was feeling a tear began falling down her cheek as she took another pull off of the bottle. She liked the dryness of the red wine as it soothed the choked up knot that had formed in her throat. Taking another drink, her tears stopped in their tracks as a knock came at the door.

Bottle in hand she made her way across the penthouse, slowly opening the door. She let out a sigh of relief as Deacon smiled at her holding up his hands in surrender. She smiled back and nodded him in. He sat down on the sofa as she sat across from him. He took notice of the bottle in her hand and the empty one on the table.

"Having a bit to drink Ray?"  
"Just a little," she said, finishing the second bottle and clumsily placing it on the table.  
"Why don't you take a break there," Deacon interjected, standing to grasp the third bottle she was reaching for.  
His hand rest on top of hers as she paused, taking in the sight of him. She was suddenly in the mood for few words as she let him set the bottle on the table. Keeping his hand in hers, she pulled him in for a kiss.

The taste of the alcohol on her lips, on her tongue, on her breath, was like a shock to his system. Part of him wanted to continue this charade, but he knew something wasn't right and he needed to get it out of her. So he drew back. But he was met with her standing and closing the distance once more. Being more stern this time, he sat her down on the sofa and knelt in front of her.

"Ray, you are drunk. This isn't a good idea right now. What did you call me about?"  
"I don't want to talk anymore Deac," she said with a drunken grin.  
"Ray, I know there is something on your mind. And not just the fact that I'm quite sensational in bed. Talk to me please."  
Thinking for a moment, she responded "I can't talk to you. If I say what I need to say to you, you will never talk to me again."  
"That's impossible Ray. You and I both know that," he said, caressing her cheek.  
"Well, it's the tabloids. A story is comin' out tomorrow about the divorce. About infidelity, about Maddie."  
"I get all that, but what does Maddie have to do with anything?" He asked questioningly.  
"That's what I can't tell you," Rayna's lip began to quiver as she knew the flood gates were going to open.  
"Ray, you've gotta tell me what's going on here,"  
he said calmly, setting beside her, pulling her in for a hug.  
"The story coming out tomorrow is about speculations of who Maddie's father is," she said through muffled sobs.  
"Well that's crazy. How on earth is there speculation about who her father is?" He asked, still confused.  
Rayna looked at him through the blur of tears, "just kiss me please?" She begged, her eyes pleading with him.  
"Alright," he said, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He could feel all of the pain in her kiss. When they broke apart, Rayna looked at him squarely.  
"Deac, the reason there is speculation about Maddie's father is because Teddy isn't her father."  
"Hah, you must be joking. If Teddy isn't her dad then..." He trailed off, the realization of what she meant sinking in. Unsure of what to say he simply looked at her, her body heaving as she stared at him sobbing. All he could manage to do was pull her in for a hug as tears began to run down his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*thank you for all of the kind reviews! I appreciate the wonderful support! Bless y'all. :)  
I am doing this chapter from Deacon's perspective for the most part because I think it will work the best.

Nashville

Deacon's perspective:  
It had been three days since Rayna had told him the truth about Maddie. Deacon had been surprised the tabloid gossip had mentioned nothing about Teddy's paternity status. Maybe Lamar had a heart after all. Deacon doubted it as he thought back to the hotel in Dallas.

Stunned, Deacon had simply sat there and held her that night. They both cried themselves to sleep on that couch, tired from both the mental exhaustion as well as the tears. Neither one had uttered another word. As he recalled it now sitting on his sofa, Deacon remembered waking up with Rayna still in his arms. He was still half sitting up, with her body perched between his legs, her head on his chest. It was just like the good old days. The only difference, they were clothed and there wasn't an empty rocks glass clenched in his hand. He smiled because she looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms. But the way she was gripping his shirt, he could tell she was uneasy, not wanting to wake up for fear of what it meant.

Pushing the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, had caused her to stir. As she opened her eyes she had simply stared at him blankly. When it had sunk in, the way they had spent the night, she had scrambled to her feet. Every fiber of his being wanted to pull her back and just continue holding her. No words, no tears, just the two of them basking in the silence. Because words and tears had always gotten them into trouble. But his brain seemed to have misfired and he could not move. He was frozen.

She had taken his silence and lack of words to mean the worst. Slowly tears began forming as she retreated to her room. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for her to emerge, when she didn't, he took a pen and paper from the table and scribbled a note, resting it beneath her phone.

Now he sat on his couch thinking about several things. The first was the fact that despite his pain, he understood why Rayna had kept it from him. For all of the magnificent things she was, a fortune teller she wasn't. He didn't know time number 5 in rehab was going to stick and neither did she. When he got out, she and Teddy had already started making plans for a wedding. Frankly, the last night they had spent together had been no different than any other time. The only exception, that night, protection had been the last thing on their minds.

He was also thinking about the fact that he had not talked to Rayna since the hotel. Truth be told he didn't know what to say, or how to say it. He was angry she hadn't told him. How do you keep a secret like that? But he also thought about the scenario. How would she and Teddy have explained to Maddie, that he was her father? How would that have been justified to her? The more he thought about it, the more he reasoned it partially. That was probably why Rayna had let him have such an active part in the girls' lives. And why Teddy had hated it so much. But still, she could have told him, should have told him. But then again, he didn't have any answers for what that would have done to them. All he knew was that he had loved this woman for 20 years.

As his musings continued, he thought back to the night that Maddie had been the product of. He had just gotten out of rehab and discovered that Rayna had moved on. Not from her, but from a newspaper about her and Nashville's most eligible bachelor. Another Belle Meade country club brat, a businessman, from a wealthy family. Deacon knew why she was with him, but was so hurt she had just left him in rehab and moved on with her life.

He had been sitting in this same spot reading the article. It was 1 am when the knock came on his door. He had opened it to see Rayna standing before him, hair and makeup done, wearing a beautiful evening gown. It was the most beautiful he had ever seen her look, aside from the mornings she used to wake up in nothing but his button downs. The gown was a deep blue, which had accented her eyes and hair perfectly. The deep v-neck and the high slit instantly intrigued him. When he finally got the courage to speak, two words were all that came out.

"Hi beautiful," he smiled.  
"Hi," she replied blankly, "may I come in?"  
"Don't see much point in that. But sure, after all, it's the first time we've seen each other in two months," he stated, stepping out of the doorway.  
As she walked past him, he nearly gasped taking in the open back on her dress.

"So what can I do for you Ray?" He asked as he leaned against the closed door.  
"I wanted to talk," she stopped noticing the newspaper on the table.  
"What, suddenly out of words Ray?" He asked dryly.  
"Don't be like this Deacon, please?" Her eyes pleading.  
"Like what, Ray? You leave me in rehab, visit me once in three months, then I get out and find out you are with another man? How the hell else am I supposed to react?" He yelled.  
"I don't know. I- I just- Deacon I couldn't do this anymore. I love you, but I couldn't keep coming home to find you passed out in your own vomit, or go looking for you and find your car in a ditch. I-I-I," she stammered, "am so happy that you completed your program again, but can you honestly tell me this time is any different? Because between me and the bottle, well, she always wins," she finally finished, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Ray. That's where you are wrong. I know I've put you through hell and back. But this time IS different. I did this for you and I will make it stick. You are the only thing that's ever gonna make me happy and I can't, I won't give that up anymore. My selfish battle is over," he said, finally crossing the room to take her hand.

He searched her eyes for a sign, any sign that she believed him. She finally looked him in the eyes as she uttered the words that broke his heart.  
"Teddy asked me to marry him tonight Deacon."  
"What did you say?" He asked, dropping her hands.  
"I told him I needed to think about it," she answered, looking away from him gaze.  
"So why did you come here then Ray? To get my permission?" He scoffed.  
"No!" She exclaimed, "I came here to be honest with you!"  
"Right, like you are being honest with yourself? You don't love him Ray. He is exactly the man you said you would never marry. Or what did you finally cave? What because he is the safe 'daddy approved' country club man? Old Lamar finally made the great Rayna Jaymes stand down. Well good luck with that one!" He fired at her.  
Her hand had flown so fast he didn't even see it coming towards his cheek. He would never forget the look in her eyes as the sting overtook her palm. Quickly retreating her hand to cover her mouth, "I'm sorry," was all she could mutter.

Tears now formed in Deacon's eyes as he asked again, "what are you doing HERE Ray?" There was so much intensity and fire in his eyes.

"I-I-I don't know. I told Teddy I needed to think and I drove here. I, just needed to see you," she responded, not being able to meet his gaze.

When he finally had enough of her avoidance, he stepped towards her, until her chest was pressed firmly against his. He ran his hands up her arms, across her shoulders, up her neck, until they cradled her face. He could feel her heart beat quicken as she finally met his gaze.

"Deacon, I, I love you. But I don't know anymore," she sighed.  
"For tonight, let's forget everything but this darling," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss.

He remembered the way she melted into his kiss. He could still feel the way her fingers had lingered on every button of his shirt that night. The way she let out moans with each inch of his touch as he lowered the dress off of her body. The way she let go like he had never seen as they made passionate love into the early hours of the morning. Sadly, when he had woken, she was gone. Leaving only a note that read:  
I'm sorry. But I will always love you. I just need time ~ R.

Looking back on that memory, he had realized that the way she had lingered, the way she had made love, it was all her way of saying goodbye. Creating a memory to hold on to. He realized she had known all along, that she was going to say yes to Teddy. So he had decided then and there, to let her go.

Sitting on his couch, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he fought for her. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he knew all that mattered was right now.

Rayna's perspective.

Rayna sat at the kitchen counter. Teddy and the girls were on a hike. Still trying to get used to him living in the pool house, wine seemed like a good idea. She had wished Teddy would have moved out, but with the girls this was easiest. Sipping the red wine, her thoughts began to travel to the other morning.

When she had woke in Deacon's arms, the horror of the night before flooded her memory. Leaping up she looked at his blank expression and could only assume that he did in fact hate her. Retreating to her room, she had picked up the phone on the nightstand and called Bucky, pleading him to get her a flight of her own. Sensing the urgency in her voice he had agreed. She had then sat on her bed until she heard the door open and close.

When she came out, she resumed her position on the couch. What was going to happen? How angry was he? Why didn't he say something, anything? Lost in her frantic pursuit of thoughts, attempts to calm and rationalize the situation, going from the best possibilities to the worst, her phone chimed.

Nervously she picked it up to read a flight confirmation from Bucky. Noticing the note on the table, she took it into her hands, smiling at the hand writing.

It read: Ray, I'm sorry. I do still love you & I always will, but I need time. Not 12 years, but time ~ D.

She smiled as her thoughts traveled back to that night. She could never forget shaking like a crazy person as she stood on his porch contemplating knocking. She hadn't seen him in two months. He had surely found out she was with Teddy. Why in the hell had she come? But somehow, like she had no control, her arm reached out and knocked.

When he opened the door, her heart sank at the way he had smiled at her. Knowing she was about to shatter his world. And the way he had looked at her, taking in every ounce of her body with that lust filled gaze. Every detail of that night was like second nature to her. The hurt and anger in his eyes as he had called her out about Teddy, her father, and not waiting for him. How awful she felt the instant her hand had connected with his cheek. Knowing deep down what was going to happen between them from the moment he stepped towards her.

But as soon as he told her to just have the night with him and remember only their love, she let loose of every single inhibition. She had made love to him like never before, because she wanted to remember that moment always. Because she had forgotten how good making love to Deacon had been, especially when he was sober, when it wasn't a late night drunken pursuit. In fact that night had been like nothing else. It had been as if they both knew it was goodbye.

When she had left that morning, deep down she had always hoped he would chase after her. Fight for her. But she knew she hadn't given him much of a choice. And how selfish of her to have wished that.

Snapping back to reality, she shivered at the memories, so haunting and filled with regret. She pushed them out of her mind. All they had now was what lay ahead, and this time Deacon was in the drivers seat. But her impatience got the best of her. Picking up her phone she began to dial his number.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nashville

Rayna thought twice about her decision and hung up. She needed to give him his space and let him come to her when he was ready.

She thought about the last few months. All of their footing around. The Bluebird. Those words he had said to her in his yard before he joined the tour: "All I know, is you lost faith in me. You stuck me in rehab and I got out and you were marrying the guy. You could have waited for me. That's what I know." She couldn't help but think about the last 12 years. What if? She kept trying to push it out of her head. Finishing her wine, she placed the glass in the sink.

As she sat at the counter with her face rested in her hands, her phone chimed. It was a text message from Deacon, 'Meet at our spot in an hour.' Just then, Teddy and the girls came through the front door.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yelled Daphne

"Hey girls. Y'all have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah!" Both girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh I am so glad," she smiled, pulling them both in for a hug. "Listen girls I gotta run in to the studio okay? I should be back in a few hours. Movie when I get back?" She asked. "does that work Teddy?"

The girls both nodded, and Teddy hesitantly agreed as well.

"Perfect. I will see y'all later," she said kissing both of the girls on the head. Heading out the door, Rayna became nervous. Getting into her SUV she couldn't help but wonder what Deacon would say.

When Rayna reached the road that would take her to the bridge, she stopped. The last time they had talked here Deacon was contemplating going on the road with the Revel Kings and the tabloids had ran speculation about Teddy and Peggy. Taking a deep breath she continued. She parked and noticed Deacon leaning against the wall waiting for her.

Putting her vehicle in park, she couldn't help but smile, thinking of seeing him. As she approached he extended a hand to help her over the wall. Taking his hand gave her nervous butterflies in her stomach. Distracted, she lost her footing and stumbled, falling forward she pulled him with her. His reflex was to pull her toward him quickly. This made him lose his balance and they toppled over. He broke her fall pulling her on top of him as he hit the ground.

They lay there for a second and Rayna let out a giggle. Deacon couldn't help but chuckle as Rayna rolled off of him. He quickly stood and pulled her up, bringing them chest to chest. Their eyes finally met.

"Hi Ray," he softly spoke, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.  
"Hi Deac," she replied, closing her eyes to take comfort in his hand as it rested on her cheek.

They both took in this moment of peace and silence. The only sound was the river flowing behind them. Feeling each others heartbeat quicken at the comfort they felt, Deacon finally cleared his throat.

"Let's sit," he whispered.  
"Alright," she nodded.

"Soo," Rayna started, as they sat, but he cut her off, taking her hand for the lack of eye contact he now had.  
"Listen Ray. I've been doing a lot of thinking. I understand why you didn't tell me about Maddie. How was that supposed to work, to be explained to Maddie? I get it. But what I don't get is how you thought I never deserved to know. I deserved to know."

"Deacon I know. And no amount of 'I'm sorry,' will make up for that. I just didn't know how to justify it to myself, the whole thing. Teddy, you, Maddie. Because the truth is, part of me had always hoped you would have come after me when you got that note. When you didn't and we fell into what we were, I knew I had broken a part of you. I couldn't break you even more by telling you that you had a daughter you wouldn't get to raise. That's why I kept you in my life and the girls' lives. I didn't know what else I could or should do."

"Ray. If you would have told me, I simply would have cherished every moment even more. But answer me this, if things hadn't fallen apart with you and Teddy, would you have told me?"

"I don't know Deacon. I want to say yes. But the truth is, Teddy and I agreed from day one, that if we were ever going to tell the truth about it, it would be when Maddie was old enough. So had things not fallen apart, I can't tell you one way or the other. The only thing I can tell you, is that I did what I did to protect our daughter. It's not fair and I know I hurt you. But when things hit rock bottom I knew this conversation would happen. And I did tell you the truth. I, I, don't know what else to say, other than, I still love you. I always have, and I hope we can move forward." She turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek to bring his gaze to meet hers.

"I know Ray. And I want to move forward. And I meant what I said when I said I love you and always will. But I think I just need space right now."

The words hit Rayna in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She clenched her eyes, trying to keep the tears in. But it didn't work as they soon started to fall. Those were the words she had prayed he wouldn't say.

"Deacon, I, just..I was hoping we could do this together. We've had twelve years of space. And after Dallas, after we...I don't want space."

"I know darling, I just I don't know what to think..." He trailed off, her eyes meeting his. He was crazy. Looking at this woman that he had caused so much pain. And now here she was trying to fix things. Could he really hurt her again? He knew that wasn't possible, despite all of his emotions.

"Deacon, just tell me that this isn't it, that were not over? I've tried life without you and look where we've ended up. I-" she was cut off by him leaning in for a kiss.

He pulled her close, placing many simple kisses on her lips before the all consuming one. Every emotion and stress they each had melted as their lips searched for an answer to the big questions. Rayna's hands traced up and down his back as he rifled his hands through her hair.

When they came up for air, Rayna rested her head against his, not wanting to open her eyes.

Finally he spoke again. "Ray, I don't have the answers. Truth is, I've regretted not coming after you that day, every hour of every day for the last twelve years. I don't know where we go from here. All I know is what I feel in here," he said placing her hand on his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thank y'all for the reviews and follows. I appreciate it. More chapters to come :)

Nashville

Rayna woke startled, the nightmare she had been having left her covered in sweat. Looking at her phone, it was 1:30 am. She ran her hands over her face wiping away the drops on her forehead. It was then she noticed her platinum wedding band and engagement set no longer on her ring finger. Like a ton of bricks had just knocked the wind from her lungs she gasped. It wasn't a nightmare, it was just her reliving the last few weeks as she slept.

In the last two weeks, her husband had admitted an affair and asked for a divorce. Deacon had kissed her in an elevator, breaking their twelve year understanding. She had drunkenly made out with Liam and contemplated sleeping with him. Then she had actually made love to Deacon, told him about Maddie, and confessed her love for him. The tabloids had run a muck with her and Teddy's divorce, speculating about her unfaithfulness, which is where she was currently.

Yesterday an article came out questioning her relationship with Deacon. Photos from the tour, their meeting on the bridge the day before and many more from the last few weeks. They even had a statement from an inside source claiming she and Deacon had spent a few nights together on the tour. Her head ached as she recalled explaining to her daughters that this was not true. She had not had an affair. Technically she had not, after all. She and Deacon had never crossed that line until Teddy had asked for a divorce. Had they wanted to? Yes, many times. They had come very close once though.

Now lonely in her bed, she thought of the one time that she and Deacon almost broken their unspoken rule: never let things get too close. One night, less than a year ago they had been writing. Rayna couldn't believe how much of a premonition that night had been. She never let it weigh on her then, because she and Teddy had still been a married couple in every aspect at the point.

8 months ago

"Listen Teddy, I'm not doin' this with you tonight! Deacon and I have to get this music finished for the record. This damn album drops in less than a month. Randy offered me three new songs and I didn't like any of 'em. I swear, this new crap is just terrible. But, fact is, we've got next ta nothin' and somethin' has to chart. Otherwise I will be touring half sold venues come October." She exclaimed, looking across the counter at her disheartened husband, who had planned a very romantic evening.

"Damn it Rayna. I planned this whole evening and yet again, Deacon somehow becomes more important," he sighed, looking defeated.

Rayna came around the counter, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her body against his back. Stubbornly he tensed as he straightened up, trying to resist her, knowing full well what she was up to.

"Will you turn around please?" She whispered in his ear as she placed a kiss on his neck.

Turning to face her, he pulled her close, "yes?" He asked, slowly placing his hands under the edge of shirt.  
"He is not more important and you know that. We just need this album, this tour. We need it to do well."  
"I know. I just, I was hoping we would have some us time tonight," he smiled as his hands inched higher on the bare skin beneath the cloth of her shirt.

"Well, I've got a little time right now," Rayna smiled as she pulled Teddy in for a kiss. As reserved as Teddy was in every other aspect of their life, this area was never reserved. He kissed her with determination, full of raw passion. Scooping her up, he turned and sat her on the counter, continuing his pursuit.

"Wait, Teddy. Right here? The girls could walk in," she said as Teddy kissed her neck. His hands roamed her skin as his kiss reached the spot below her ear that drove her crazy.

His moans into her neck were answer enough as Rayna undid his tie and began the buttons on his shirt. He had just lifted her cotton t-shirt over her head and began a trail of kisses down her stomach when Maddie came sleepily walking into the kitchen flipping on the overhead light.

"Oh my god," she screamed, realization of what she was witnessing sank in. She about faced and ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh god," Rayna replied, scrambling off the counter. Teddy simply laughed as he watched Rayna try to compose herself.

"This is not funny," she exclaimed, laughing slightly as she said it. "Our daughter just walked in on me sprawled across the counter half naked."  
"Well, she has had health class you know, she probably knows how babies are made," he laughed.  
"Oh god. Well, one of us needs to go talk to her," Rayna sighed.  
"Sorry babe, but it is definitely not going to be. I'm, still a bit too excited for a chat with our daughter," he motioned towards his lower half, as he kissed her once more.

After a few minutes explaining to Maddie what she witnessed, Rayna re-emerged from her oldest daughters room. She went into the bedroom to get herself ready to go to the studio.  
Teddy came in holding her phone.

"Deacon called, I accidentally grabbed it. He is at the studio waiting," he paused, "how did that go?" He asked with a laugh.  
"Thanks babe," she said kissing him, "our daughter looked at me blankly and told me that was not the first time she had walked in on us. So I left it at that," she laughed.

With that Rayna kissed her husband and headed to the studio. On the drive she couldn't help but wonder how the phone conversation had played out between Deacon and Teddy. The two of them had a mutual dislike for each other but they were always civil. Teddy had never been okay with Deacon remaining a part of her life, especially alone on the road. But she had chosen him and he allowed that factor to make up for it. That didn't mean that writing sessions, phone calls, or any other private interaction with Deacon weren't always ground for a fight from Teddy.

Pulling in, she saw Deacon sitting in his suburban. He got out and greeted her with a smile and a nod.

"You know, if I had a dime for every time you were late, I'd be a millionaire," he joked.  
"Well, then you'd drive a better truck," she laughed, nudging him as they walked in.

They sat down at the table as Deacon took his guitar out of its case. As Rayna got her notepad ready she could feel Deacon's eyes on her. When she looked up he was grinning, his usual grin, that he reserved only for the times he was laughing at her.

"What?" she finally asked  
"Well Ray, you got a little somthin' there," he smiled, pointing to her neck. "I hope my phone call didn't interrupt anything."

Taking a compact out of her purse, Rayna glanced at a noticeable hickey prominently placed on the side of her neck.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, crimson filling her cheeks. "Not only did my daughter walk in, but I've got a bite mark. Perfect."

"Maybe y'all need to be a bit more careful," Deacon laughed, grinning at her. He loved seeing her squirm and blush in his presence.

"Well, I guess. But then again kitchen counters aren't the most private place in the world," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Deacon's expression turned to a much more focused look, one of intense thought. As he was imagining Rayna unclothed, writhing, on his kitchen counter, he blushed slightly. After all, most of the time they had never made it to the bedroom. The kitchen had been their place of choice for most moments of passion.

Rayna knew exactly what he was thinking about and she finally broke the silence, "ahem, well, shall we get to it?"

"Um, right. Uh yep," Deacon responded, avoiding her gaze as he pushed the not so far away memories of her naked body out of his mind. And all of the sexual tension that filled the room at this particular moment.

After an hour they had transitioned to the floor, because as Deacon put it, "everything comes together on the floor." And he had been correct. They had finished one song and had begun another.

Deacon was strumming chords as Rayna was jotting down the lyrics she had been working on. He was distracted by her outfit: cut-off jean shorts, her usual boots, and a nearly see-through white button down. Her gorgeous legs were perfectly accentuated even as she sat cross-legged. Her curls fells perfectly and he thought about tangling his hands in them as he kissed her.

Rayna could feel his gaze on her. She knew what he was thinking and she had thought the same thing when she saw him tonight. The v-neck he was wearing hugged his every chiseled muscle and it showed a little more chest hair than usual. His worn jeans still hugged all the right places. Adding in his tousled hair and the stubble that dotted his face, she had had to look away multiple times at the table.

Suddenly Rayna got the most intense pain in her thigh as she let out a scream, uncrossing her legs.

"Ray, are you okay? What is it?" He yelled, now at her side.  
"A cramp, oh god, I can't get it stretched," she replied, her face scrunched in pain.  
"Where?" He asked calmly.  
"My thigh, my thigh," she answered, shaking her left leg at him.

Without thinking he pulled her legs onto his lap and began rubbing the knot. She winced in pain, but it was a good hurt. He continued kneading the muscle as Rayna tipped her head back allowing her body to relax. After a few minutes the cramp was gone but she let him continue massaging her leg. She kept her eyes closed but she could feel his gaze on her body.

"Ray," he finally asked, "did I get it?"  
"Huh?" She responded, coming back to reality. "Oh yeah, you did," she said sitting up, "thank you."  
"No problem," he said with a smile.

Deacon wasn't sure why he did what happened next but something came over him. When she went to pull her legs off his lap, he stopped her.

"How's the other thigh?" He asked, gently running his hand up her right leg as she turned her body, now straddling his legs.

"Um," was all she could get out as his hands reached her waist and he pulled her closer. She was now straddling his lap as his hands went to work on both of her thighs. Starting at her knees he worked higher, gently brushing the edge of her shorts each time. He then gently traced up her ribs, around to her shoulder blades as he pulled her close enough to place a tender kiss on her chin.

An unplanned moan rumbled through Rayna, starting with her pelvis, as she could now feel Deacon in more ways than one. Deacon instinctively lifted up, as Rayna made slight hip gyrations. Deacon took this as an invitation, he got to his knees as Rayna wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently lowered her to the floor, cradling her head in one hand, he trailed the other down her chest and stomach until he reached the top of her shorts.

He looked at her and she simply returned his gaze. When she didn't look away, he popped the button and his hand continued. Tracing over her jean shorts first, then below, remaining above her panties. All the while looking her in the eyes. Hardly being able to stand it, Rayna's hand moved to Deacon's jeans. His hand just made contact with her bare skin at her panty line when her phone began vibrating from her pocket.

They both froze. The sudden realization of what they were just moments from hit them. Instantly their hands retreated, Deacon rolled to his back and Rayna sat up to answer.

It was only 11, but Teddy was calling.

"Hey babe, what's up?"  
"Just wanted to see if you could bring milk home? We're out and we will need it for breakfast."  
"Of course I can grab milk."  
"Great, how's the writing?"  
"Um good actually," she said, looking at Deacon who was now avoiding her gaze, "we've got 2 song finished. I should be home around 12."  
"Okay, I'm glad. Love you."  
"You too," as she hung up.

They both sat there silently, thinking about what they had nearly just done. Finally Deacon stood and began putting his guitar away. Rayna stood and after many attempts to speak, she simply put her hand on his, stopping him.

"Deacon. We need to.." She started, but he cut her off.  
"Consider it forgotten Ray," he said, looking her in the eyes with the same passion he had moments ago. Then he reached down and buttoned her shorts.  
"I was going to say that we should talk about this," she finished, reaching down to zip her shorts.  
"What's there to talk about Ray? You are still married. And Jesus, I just, we just basically transitioned to actin' like a couple of horny teenagers," he said flatly.  
"I don't know what that was. It was...I...damn it Deacon. It's like, one look from you in that way that you looked. I start actin' like a fool and lose all sense of control."  
"You ever think there is a reason for that Ray? That maybe, you feel like your life is missin' somethin? Cuz darling, I think you are missing this," he stated, motioning between them.  
"It's not that simple Deacon, and you know it's not."  
"Really Ray? You know what, it IS that simple. But you don't want it to be. So I will make it real simple for ya. It is forgotten. Go ahead and go back to pretending."

With that he had walked out. It had taken nearly a month for them to talk outside of work again. Even then it had been awkward. When they had finally gotten back to their normal pretending, all of the nonsense with Juliette began, all of the nonsense with Teddy running for mayor began, and her life began to unravel.

Rayna looked back at the clock, 1:39 am. The emptiness in her bed was overwhelming. She needed to see him, if only for a few hours. They hadn't spoke since yesterday over the phone, when they agreed to take a week, to let things settle, to let the tabloid fodder blow over. Somehow even the thought of him simply holding her propelled her to get in her car.

Before she knew it she was in front of his house. After several deep breaths she was walking up the steps. She knocked once, then twice. She was going to knock a third time when the door opened.

He was attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes when he realized who it was. He stepped out of the way and guided her in, resting his hand at the small of her back. She walked past him straight up the stairs to his bedroom. In hadn't changed in 12 years. His king size bed still had the same quilt. His writing table and collection of guitars still took over the whole side of the room, and he still had the same leather chair facing the sliding door that went out into the balcony. And there on his nightstand, the first picture of them performing over 20 years ago at the Bluebird.

She was lost in thought when she felt his hands on her waist, as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Whatcha thinkin darlin?"  
"It's still the same," she responded, leaning into him as he pulled her closer.  
"I told ya, there was only one thing that was ever gonna make me happy. You. You decorated this room and I could never change it. So, what are you doin here Ray? Not that I am complaining."  
"I was laying in my bed, all by myself. It was so empty. And then I was thinking about that night at the studio."  
"We've had a lot of those, you're gonna have to be more specific," he whispered, nibbling on her ear, knowing full well what she meant.  
"Hmm," she let out a sigh as the maddening circles he was tracing on her stomach, and his hot breath on her neck, were making her lose focus on words.

She turned to face him, "well I didn't come here for this, just to be close, I swear."  
"Well I can guarantee, we will fail miserably at just laying together, but let's give it a shot."

He stripped off his shirt and crawled into the bed, pulling her with him. She rested her head in his arm as she scooted as close as she could. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest as her legs intertwined with his. Naturally he rest his arm around her waist. Rayna closed her eyes, but all she could think about was the heat radiating from his body. Not realizing it, she kept squirming.

"Ray, if you keep squirming like that, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon," he said sternly.  
"Then don't," she whispered, thinking he wouldn't hear her. But he did.

In a split second he had grabbed the hand that was rested under her chin, flipped her to her back, and was on top of her, gazing down at her with lust in his eyes. Then he leaned in for a smoldering kiss, and all of her defenses were gone.

They made love, slowly, carefree, paying attention to every inch of one another. There was no hurry, no stress, simply passion and pleasure.

They fell asleep tangled in the covers, in each others arms, without a single worry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My apologies its been a few days, I started a new job. Thank you for the continued support! I am planning at least a few more chapters, expanding on tonight's episode. This ones a bit shorter, but I feel necessary. All the things they want to say but don't want to right now :)

Deacon's house

Deacon woke to an empty bed. Confused, he looked at the clock. It was only 3:30. Getting out of the bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers. Making his way downstairs he saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Rayna standing at the counter in nothing but his button down. The way the moon reflected off of her gorgeous legs made his breath catch in his throat. He was instantly aroused by the very thought of her with nothing else beneath his shirt. He stepped up behind her, running his hands up her bare legs, stopping at her hips. Her body's natural reflex was to lean back into his touch. A very guttural moan escaped from his lips unexpectedly. His hands began to inch forward as she turned to face him, pulling away slightly. She wanted to speak. They needed to figure out how to proceed, what to do next. Deacon could sense her questions, but he was in no mood to talk at this point. Caressing her cheek, he drew her in for a kiss.

It was a simple kiss at first. A small pattern of quick little brushes against her lips. When Rayna wrapped her arms tighter around him, and scratched her nails across his back, he began tracing his tongue against her lips. She allowed him entrance and their kiss became an intense battle. Finally Rayna broke away.

"What are we doing Deacon?"  
"Well, darlin' I think I was about ta make love to you again. Because you standin' here almost nak'd is very distracting," he said between heavy breaths.  
"You know what I mean," she responded, letting out a soft moan as he pressed firmly against her. She was feeling his arousal quite prominently.  
"Ray, right now, I've only got one thing on my mind. I know we need to talk 'n I know we need to sort out a lot. But fer right now, do you actually want to talk?" He asked, tracing his tongue around her ear, before kissing her neck.  
"No," she whispered faintly as his hot breath drove her mad.

Once more he drew his hands up her legs, stopping on her butt as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter. His hands on her skin were electrifying. They traveled her body, inching closer and closer to the one spot Rayna hoped they would arrive, as he consumed her mouth with his. He was almost there when his hands retreated to the shirt she was wearing, agonizingly slowly, undoing each button. He pushed the shirt off of her shoulders as he kissed a trail down her body, hitting his final mark. Rayna let out a deep moan as his name escaped her lips at both the shock and joy of what was happening. She hadn't been touched or kissed in this manner since Deacon and her were together all those years ago. It was so different yet still so familiar.

After their final moment of passion for the morning Rayna had to go. The girls would be up at 7 and she needed to get some sleep. When they got back up to the bedroom Rayna began to dress.

"Darlin' what are you doing?" Deacon asked, crawling into bed.  
"I've gotta get home. The girls'll be up at 7 'n I need ta get some sleep."  
"Sleep here. Can't Teddy get them ready? From what you said, he's been ducking out early most mornings since you've been back," he inquired, his eyes pleading with her to stay as he continued, " besides in the morning we can talk over breakfast. You remember how wonderful my French toast is," he finished, smiling now.  
"I don't know, I mean what do I tell Teddy?"  
"How about the truth?" Deacon asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Well, I could. But if he says somethin rash to the girls? I haven't told him that Maddie knows about him and Peggy. He could..." Rayna trailed off as Deacon took her hand in his.  
"Ray, who are ya trying to convince here? I mean honestly, what're ya worried about? We just got done havin' sex on my kitchen counter, among some other things I think might still be illegal in the fine state of Tennessee. I think it's safe to say, we will actually sleep," he said with a laugh, "and besides, everything with y'all has caused the girls enough pain. You think he will really throw ya under the bus?"  
"Oh you're right. The last thing Teddy wants is more pain for our daughters, he has no choice but to be okay with it," and with that she picked up her phone, sending Teddy a text.

Rayna: Hey, I won't be home when y'all get up. I'm staying at Deacon's. Tell the girls I had to go to the studio early?

Teddy: What? Are you sleeping with him?...I'm not covering for you.

Rayna: Then maybe I will stop covering for you with our 13-year-old who overheard you talking to Peggy. I told her that Peggy is just someone who you have leaned on for support. And Deacon and I are figuring things out.

Teddy: Oh god. Rayna I'm sorry. And it's not my business what you are doing. Yes I will tell the girls you had work.

Smiling, Rayna sat the phone down and crawled in beside Deacon. Neither one could believe they had spent 13 years without this. 13 years apart. 13 years they had haunted each others dreams, longing for this again. 13 years they had never let go. Now they had the chance to make it right. And to both of them, nothing felt more correct than laying in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

So this is the morning of the birthday episode for a timeline. They get to a pretty good conversation sort of. But my take on this, 13 years is a long time for wanting someone else. So more fluff in this chapter :) thanks for the continued support!

Rayna woke first, as the sunlight shining in began to warm her body beneath the covers. She lay on her back, peaceful and rested. Deacon's legs were still tangled with hers and his arm was draped across her stomach. She gently rolled to her side to look at him. Laying on his stomach, face nearly buried in the pillow, the sheet just covering his lower half. Gently, she traced her fingers over the wonderful muscles in his back. Smiling, she had the perfect wake up call for him.

Knowing his ticklish spots were just above his hip bones as well as his underarms, she positioned her hands and began a soft attack. Instantly his eyes darted open and he realized what was happening. Flipping to his back, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. Rayna didn't easily accept defeat and continued her futile effort. Smiling at her, Deacon rolled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head as he planted teasing kisses across her chest and neck. He finally arrived at her mouth and just barely brushed her lips. Rayna let out a hopeful sigh, squirming to free her hands.

"Two can play that game Miss Jaymes," he said with a smile.  
"Please let my hands go," she pouted.  
"No tickling?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Promise," she grinned.

He released her hands and she wrapped them around him, running them up his sides, grasping his shoulders and pulling him closer for a proper good morning kiss. Her lips were still full of hunger as her tongue quickly made contact with his. Deacon couldn't help but smile into the kiss as their tongues danced in unison. Finally breaking the kiss he spoke.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed. Still hungry first thing in the morning," he laughed.  
"Well, are you plannin' on feeding me?" She asked matching his smile.  
"Good lord Ray. In which manner are ya speaking?" he laughed again, starring into her beautiful eyes.  
"Well, I was referring to your French toast. But I plan on saving room for dessert," she finished kissing him once more.  
"Ray, only you know how to make food talk sound dirty, ya know that right?" He asked rolling off of her.  
"Yup, that's why ya love me," she laughed.

They both dressed, Deacon in a pair of sweats, and Rayna in his boxers and button down. As they walked down the steps arm in arm, Rayna couldn't help but think how right this felt. Once in the kitchen they both went to work preparing breakfast. Every chance they got, they would steal a kiss, a touch, a glance.

While Deacon stood at the counter whisking the eggs, Rayna leaned against it simply watching him. She took in the sight of him, smiling, happy, relaxed. She also couldn't help but notice the way his sweats hung on his waist, the sexy look his disheveled hair and stubble added. She let out a small laugh at the fact that they had both become like teenagers again.

"What's so funny?" He inquired.  
"Oh us. I was just taking in the very wonderful sight of you. Made me giggle."  
"Now, now you wouldn't have been havin' dirty thoughts would ya?"  
"Absolutely not," Rayna smiled, blushing slightly

Deacon knew she was lying. Because he was having the same thoughts. Her leaning against the counter, in his clothes, hair a mess, the wonderful post-passion glow she always had. He smiled himself, at the way they had fallen, effortlessly into their morning routine. He also smiled at how they couldn't get enough of one another. He rationalized their teenage-like hormones with the fact that they had wanted this for so long. There was no way two nights would take care of it.

When they finished cooking, they sat at the table and ate in silence for a few minutes. Neither one could look away from the other, and neither one could stop smiling. As they sat eating, they maintained a smoldering eye contact. It was driving Rayna mad. Getting an idea, she began to trace her foot up and down Deacon's leg. Each time she was inching higher. Deacon remained speechless, but a crimson color took over his cheeks as a smile spread from ear to ear. Her foot was getting extremely close to its intended target when Deacon broke the silence.

"Ray," he said, still looking at her and still smiling, "what are you doing?"  
"Didn't we talk about desert?"  
"We did, but I think that's supposed to come after we finish our food and talk," his eyes now wild.  
"Alright," she said flatly, "I guess I will stop."  
She began to retreat her foot when Deacon grabbed it.  
"We can eat later."

And with that they both jumped up, meeting with a kiss so forceful Rayna let a deep moan escape. Their tongues resumed their battle from earlier that morning as Deacon's hands began to travel her body. Each touch sent chills over her body, driving her wild. Rayna's hands traveled his back, pulling him as close as possible. As Deacon began nibbling on her lip, Rayna moaned loudly into his mouth.

Instinctively he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. His hands slid beneath the boxer shorts she was wearing, tightly grasping her butt. Laying her down on the couch he pressed the full weight of his body into her. As Rayna gasped, Deacon let out a low moan. As he began kissing her neck, one hand moved inside the front of her shorts and his magical guitar fingers began a different strumming pattern. Rayna threw her head back, clenching her eyes shut. He was developing a good rhythm as he smiled down at her.

Suddenly, Deacon froze and Rayna's eyes shot open as a knock came on the door. Rayna's eyes told him to ignore it and he was just about to do so until a quiet voice called his name.

"Uncle Deacon?" Scarlett called, "you home?"

"Damn," Deacon said quietly, "Don't move," he said kissing her lightly.

Deacon opened the door just enough to great his niece with a smile.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" He asked.

Scarlett immediately took in the strange sight of him. Deacon was never just getting up or answering the door half dressed at 9 in the morning.

"Hi, umm, happy birthday...you forgot didn't you?" She asked him questioningly.

"I did. But thank you. Um, sweetie, now, isn't really a good time," he said unintentionally blushing.  
"What do you," she trailed off understanding finally why he was all disheveled. But instantly she became mother-like.  
"Deacon, do you have a lady in there? Are you crazy? Rayna is finally available. Y'all make crazy eyes at each other all the time and you are gonna risk that by shacking up with some floozie?" She scolded.

Deacon knew there was no point in trying to interrupt her. She was much like her mother in that respect. When he was sure she had finished, he smiled at her.

"I appreciate your concern darling, but I don't have some floozie inside. She is very special. And I never realized that I made 'crazy' eyes at her," he responded using air quotes.  
"What do you mean you didn't," she trailed off connecting the dots. "Oh my god!" She squealed quietly, "Rayna," she mouthed, "is in there?"

Deacon nodded, proudly smiling, "now like I said, it's not a very good time. I'm in the middle of somethin' I'd like ta get back to if its okay?" He asked.  
"Oh, um, ew. Yeah go on. Oh, Gunnar and I are singing at the Bluebird tonight at 8, wanna come watch us?" she asked sweetly. He nodded and she turned to leave, "oh and uncle Deacon, I'm glad you are happy."

He smiled at his niece and closed the door behind him. Rayna was laying on the couch looking at him, smiling.

"What?" He asked with a smile.  
"Nothin' I just love you is all," she smiled back.

Deacon crawled on top of her as he kissed her ever-so-gently. Placing his weight in his arms he remained still, hovering above her.

"What are you thinkin?" She asked as her hands traveled over his arms.  
"Bout this talk you want to have. The way I see it Ray, we need to take this one day at a time. And just figure this out as we go. You n I both know this is where we belong. Just need ta take the right steps to stay here. It ain't gonna be easy, the girls, tabloids, all that, we just have ta work through it," he finished, taking a deep breath, looking in her eyes for a response.  
"I agree with all of that. I just don't want us to rush this and have it break. This can't break. We already tried that once," she responded, looking away.  
"Darling, we aren't going to break this. And if you're worried about rushing this, babe, we can take a step back. No more sex, no more exceptional kisses, we will just take things one day at a time."  
"But, it's your birthday. I mean if you don't want your present," she smiled.  
"Ray, I'm being serious. You are jokin' an toyin' with me. It's not funny," he said sternly as she giggled.  
"Deacon, I know. Look I have missed this, us, and I am not letting it be one of the things we put on hold. I want to do right by you. And quite frankly do you really think you can just not kiss me or make love to me? Because it was sweet, but a terrible idea."  
"Yes I can hold out on kissing you," he said sternly.  
"Really?" She asked. He simply nodded.

Rayna accepted his challenge. Slowly, she ran her hands up his arms, across his shoulders, down his back, lightly dragging her nails as she did. His arms remained locked, keeping space between them. Rayna's hands continued to travel, now on his chest and stomach continuing south. She paused when her hands reached the top of his sweats. She tucked her fingers just inside the waistband and stopped.

Deacon hadn't broken their eye contact until it registered where her hands were stopped. Her touch had simply drove him mad and he wasn't sure how he was resisting. He looked down at her hands and then back to her. She was smiling now, knowing that he was ready to cave. Deacon however wanted to remain stubborn. This woman had him wrapped around her finger but he needed to pretend that wasn't the case in this moment. So he decided he would simply get up to prove his point.

He shifted his weight to push off the couch and Rayna seized the opportunity. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands dipped below the waistband of his sweats. This made Deacon crumble as her name slipped from his lips. Deacon's brain became foggy and he forgot all about what he had been trying to hold his ground on. Her hands were merciless and when he could stand it no longer, he grabbed her arms letting her know she needed to stop.

"You don't play fair," he gasped, "but I still haven't kissed ya."  
"I know, but you didn't get off the couch either," she giggled, "but I would really like to kiss you ya know," she whispered, caressing his cheek as she lifted his chin to meet his eyes.  
"I know," he said with a smile, finally giving in as he closed the space between their bodies.

He captured her lips in a simple kiss. Still attempting to be a smart ass, he began to pull away, 'two can play this game' he thought. But Rayna brought a hand to the back of his head as she ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him there. She intensified the kiss by biting gently on his bottom lip. With that, all of his defenses were gone as he began tracing her lips with his tongue. When their tongues finally met, Deacon kissed her with so much force and passion that Rayna nearly gasped. He devoured her lips as his hands made their way under her shirt.

They were both overcome by the electricity in that kiss and without hesitation, Deacon ripped open her shirt, sending buttons flying across the room. This was no longer a delicate and gentle pursuit. Instead it was raw passion as they finished what they had started.

They both knew that, despite everything, them together was what made sense. The rest would come, one day at a time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Deacon had yet to move from his collapsed position atop Rayna. When he lifted up to look at her, she was simply smiling. Deacon pressed a kiss to her forhead.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with a laugh.  
"That was, well, beyond amazin. I can't remember the last time. Just. Wow," she sighed.  
"Well, I can't say I disagree," he smiled.  
"Where did you learn that thing you did?" She asked, blushing slightly.  
"Hah. Oh I keep a few secrets up my sleeve darlin' and there are a few more," he grinned, kissing her once more before standing.  
"Where ya goin' babe?"  
"I need a shower. And so do you," he smiled extending a hand to her.  
"Oh Deacon, I am exhausted. I don't think I can.."  
"Ray, I actually mean a shower, nothin' more," he laughed as he cut her off.

She took his hand as they headed for the bathroom. Rayna noticed the difference right away. Deacon had remodeled, the shower was now a walk-in big enough for two. Standing under the hot water Rayna let out a long sigh, allowing the steam to work it's magic. Deacon stepped in behind her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He poured a glob of shampoo in his hand and began working on her long waves. Massaging her scalp, Rayna smiled at the way the most innocent of touches eased her mind.

When he finished her hair, he lathered a washcloth and washed her back and shoulders. When he finished, he spun her around to face him. He nearly gasped at the beauty of her, standing beneath the shower head.

"Want me to do your front?" He asked with a grin.  
"I got it, thank you," she laughed stealing the washcloth.

As she finished, Deacon stepped under the faucet. Rayna now took shampoo in her own hands and rubbed it into his hair. Using the washcloth, she scrubbed his chest and back. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. He reciprocated, hugging her back.

Rayna kept her eyes clenched, resting her head on his chest, as they stood under the water. Deacon knew that Rayna had a lot on her mind and these precious minutes in the shower were her escape. He did his best to soothe her. After about ten minutes they both stepped out, ready for the day ahead.

2 hours later

Rayna stood in her kitchen, reliving the last day. She couldn't believe how easily she and Deacon had fallen back into everything they were before. She smiled to herself as Teddy came into the room.

"Hi Rayna, I'm just stopping by to get more clothes."  
"Okay. So, how is Peggy? Is that where you are staying?"  
"Look, Rayna I don't think that is your business."  
"It is when our 13 year old knows about the two of you," she said flatly.  
"Ugh, I will talk to Maddie, but do you really have room to talk?" He looked at her questioningly.  
"Teddy, nothing happened between Deacon and I until after we filed for a divorce. Aside from a kiss."  
"I believe you, but tell me something. That night in Chicago, you were expecting Deacon at your door, weren't you?"  
"Uh, we- what does it matter?"  
"Because, I think you were, and I think more than just a kiss would have happened. So don't go getting too preachy with me Rayna," he replied, realizing he had sounded far more snarky than he had intended.  
"Alright, well, yes I was. He kissed me in the elevator shortly before that. I wanted to talk to him. At least I told myself I did. Look, Teddy, I don't blame you for what you did. Truth is, I gave my heart away at 20 and I never really got it back. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you."  
"I know Rayna. If I could take back what happened with Peggy, I would. I would have waited. Cheating on you, was a terrible thing to do and you didn't deserve that."  
"Well, we've both done a lot of things to each other that we didn't deserve," she said letting out a sigh.  
Teddy nodded at her, seemingly have an internal argument about whether or not to say what he wanted to.  
"Say what you want to say, Teddy."  
"Are you and Deacon, uh, back together? I know it's not my business, but I wondered if you are."  
"Um, we are taking things one day at a time. Um, there is something you should know though Teddy," she answered, avoiding his gaze.  
"What's that Rayna?"  
"I told him the truth about Maddie."  
"You what? Jesus Rayna, we agreed that we would..."  
"We agreed to tell our daughter when the time was right, if that time ever came. You and I filed for divorce. I had to start a clean slate with Deacon."  
"And?" Was all he could muster.  
"And, what do you mean and?"  
"What did he say about it Rayna?"  
"That he wished I had told him. That had he known he would have cherished being a part of the girls lives even more."  
"And that's it. He wasn't hurt or angry with you?"  
"Yes, he was. But we're getting past it."  
"Wow, he uh, he really loves you huh?"  
"He does."  
"Well, I will get out of your hair. Want me to pick the girls up? That way I can talk to Maddie."  
"Yeah, thanks. That'd be great."

After Teddy left, Rayna retreated to her piano. Lost in her writing thoughts, she was distracted by a call from Bucky.

"Rayna, I'm on my way to your house now. Sandy, the publicist we talked about is with me. Do you have 30 minutes to spare?"  
"Um yeah, of course."

She cheerfully greeted the woman and Bucky  
As she escorted them into the kitchen.

"So lets get to business Ms. Jaymes. The rumors that are plaguing the tabloids, are any of them true?"  
"No. I was not unfaithful."  
"So you haven't slept with Liam McGuinnis or Deacon Claybourne while you've been married? And please tell me there isn't a sex tape?"  
"First of all, my marriage, has been over for quite some time. We filed for divorce a week ago and Teddy moved out. I did not sleep with Liam McGuinnis. And nothing happened with Deacon before the divorce was decided. And that is all I plan to answer."  
"Alright, I'm going to assume that means you have slept with Deacon. But from your tone I'm also going to assume your husband was unfaithful first. So basically, you need to stay away from Deacon Claybourne until this blows over. The release of a joint statement is crucial."

Rayna simply looked at this woman until Bucky spoke.  
"I guess I will call Juliette's people and cancel your RSVP to Deacon's birthday party."  
"Birthday party? How are they going to get a bunch of people together to watch Old Yeller?"  
"It's actually at the Bluebird, 8 pm."  
"No, I will be going. Don't cancel my RSVP."  
"With all do respect Ma'am, he is the last person you need to be seen with."  
"Um, did she just call me Ma'am, Buck? Get her out of here," Rayna whispered.

Bucky thanked her and kissed Rayna on the cheek as they left. Turning on the news, Rayna was stunned to see more gossip flooding the news. More pictures of her and Deacon, with more speculations about their relationship had surfaced. The news sources were now discussing just how far back into her marriage the affair had stretched. Fed up, she switched the TV off and hurled the remote across the room. Picking up her phone she dialed his number.

"Hey darlin' how's your afternoon?" He answered.  
"Well, I met with a publicist who advised me to stay away from you for the time being, there are more rumors filling the gossip mill on the TV, and all I want to do is be in your arms."  
She could hear him smile through the phone, "that can be arranged you know," he said gently.  
"I know, but you've got to be at the Bluebird tonight."  
"I can skip it, plenty of time to see Scarlett sing."  
"Oh Deacon, that's sweet. But you've gotta go."  
"Well then, how bout you join me?"  
"I'd like that. I can be there around 8:30."  
"Sounds good darlin' can't wait."  
"Bye babe."

She hung up and returned to the piano, feeling better about things. The clock had just struck 7:30 when she finished her song. Tandy had agreed to take the girls for the weekend to give them a break from the press line outside their driveway. So when Teddy had brought them home from school, Rayna and the girls had cooked supper together. It was the first time her daughters had really laughed in a few weeks. They both asked her about the uncle Deacon rumors and Rayna had done her best to explain what was happening. In a strange way, both of her daughters had looked at her completely knowing, understanding everything she had said and couldn't say. Their only response was to shower her with hugs.

When she was sure the song was ready she called Watty, asking him to stop by. He had agreed. She played it for him and he loved it. They also agreed to car pool to the party. Arriving at the Bluebird, press filled the parking lot.

Watty guided Rayna through the maze to the door. Walking in, she spotted Deacon instantly. His eyes met hers as his breath caught in his throat. Not even trying to wrap up the conversation he was having, he approached her.

"So you knew about the party huh?" He asked as his hand slid around her waist, drawing her in for a hug. It looked innocent to bystanders. But to them, it was more. Especially the way his hand lingered on her waist as they talked.  
"I did, well, not this morning. But when we talked a few hours ago. So happy birthday."  
"Well, this was a nice surprise. But I already got quite a present this morning," he grinned, causing Rayna to blush. With that he pulled her close once more, hugging her lightly as he whispered, "meet me behind the stage in 2 minutes."

She smiled and nodded as she continued to greet guests. She was trying to avoid Juliette but she had been spotted.

"Well, I'm surprised you came. Honey you've got to get a better publicist. That article was terrible. I can recommend a great one."  
"Thanks, but I'm just gonna let it blow over. But this is a great party. And I actually have a song I'd love to sing, if there is room in the schedule."  
"There may be, I will let you know."

Checking her watch Rayna made her way through the crowd around to the back stage door. Opening the door, she entered the dark hallway. She rounded the corner as a hand grabbed her, pulled her close, and pressed her against the wall.

"You look great tonight darlin," his voice low and piercing as he looked into her eyes.  
"Well thank you, ya don't look so bad birthday boy."

And he didn't. Usual button down, old jeans, and boots. But the smile he was wearing from ear to ear added that much more. And she knew he was smiling because of her.

"So," she said questioningly.  
"I just wanted a few minutes alone, with you," he smiled.

Before she could speak his lips were on hers, his tongue gratefully meeting hers. He bent his knees and pressed his body squarely against hers. Rayna let out a sigh of relief at the way his touch made her feel. His hands had been planted on her waist but they began to roam. One hand found its home at her chest and the other became tangled in her hair. Rayna's hands remained stationary, one grasped firmly on his butt and the other tracing tantalizing lines across his neck.

Deacon broke the kiss and began planting kisses along her neck. His hot breath was driving her insane, so much so, she couldn't resist to squeeze his firm butt even harder.

"Oh god Ray," his whispered in her ear as he gently nibbled.  
"Deacon," she said through intermittent sighs as his hands were still at work, "we've got to get back to your party."  
"Do we," he asked, kissing her neck once more before returning to her lips. His tongue met hers again before she broke the kiss once more.  
"Yes," she smiled.  
"Oh I know," he laughed, "I just know we won't have tonight. So I wanted a bit of alone time with you. That so terrible?"  
"Not at all," she said, kissing him once more before resting her forehead against his, "I'm going to step out the back for some air, give us time between returning."  
"Good idea," he smiled, planting a final kiss on her lips as he turned and headed back to the party.

She smiled to herself as she thought about the birthday boy. That man. He had a power over her like no one else could dream of having. And she did over him as well. As she was musing she was becoming nervous about her performance. What if he hated the song?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

*I use Travis Tritt's song Anymore for a part of this. I think it is very fitting. And there is also some flashback stuff. Enjoy :)

Deacon re-emerged from backstage. No one had noticed his absence for the few minutes. He began working his way back into the crowd of his friends. At that moment, Juliette took the stage to say a few kind words.

"Thank you all so much for comin' tonight. I know I have learned so much from the great Deacon Claybourne and y'all are a testament to how much he has taught you and impact you. He's a great man with a great heart and more talent then he will probably ever admit. So much so, it couldn't be contained in one generation. So please welcome his niece Scarlett O'Connor and her writing partner Gunnar Scott.

Scarlett and Gunnar performed a beautiful song and everyone in the crowd was completely captivated. There were several murmurs about how they were completely reminiscent of Rayna and Deacon. Deacon was beaming with pride when a bartender pulled him aside, seeking his help with a woman who had had too much to drink.

Rayna had made her way back in just as Juliette had began her speech. Part of her was envious of Juliette's place in Deacon's life. She thought about the fact that they had been writing together. Her thoughts were stopped as she watched the magic that Scarlett and Gunnar created. It really was just like her and Deacon. They could not hide the passion they shared for music or each other on that stage. It was like music was a shield but at the same time stripped them naked of all walls and defenses. It was the most raw and magical of moments. A tear escaped and rolled down Rayna's cheek as the memories cascaded over her. And she smiled a smile of sweet relief, hoping that these two would get it right in all the ways she and Deacon had never been able to.

Backstage, Deacon was cleaning vomit off of Joleen's face, doing his best to soothe her. He sent the bartender to get Juliette.

Just as Juliette was preparing herself to take the stage, the word came about her mother. Instantly she ran back to the hallway. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What the hell happened?" She asked angrily.  
"Hey, the time you think you've got it licked, is the hardest," Deacon said, still gently holding Joleen.  
"Oh I can't believe this, ruining your party. I really wanted to sing for you," she sighed.  
"Hey, nothing is ruined. Let's just get her home. And I hear you sing all the time."  
"I will get her home, you stay...and I wanted to sing here," she said quietly, as she and her assistant escorted Joleen out the back.

Deacon let out a long sigh. He remembered being where Jolene was far too many times. And all the times he had hurt Rayna. Although, Rayna had never given him the look that Juliette had given her mom. It was so much more anger, than hurt or disappointment. "Juliette still has some growing up to do" he thought to himself. "She needs to understand this about so much more than completing a program. Ah, enough of this for one night," was his final thought before returning.

He walked back to his guests to find Rayna heading to the stage. He perched against the wall and took in everything about her. She was absolutely breathtaking. As the applause subsided, she finally spoke.

"Hey y'all. Thank you for coming out tonight. I gotta say, most of you know, Deacon and I got our start on this very stage, many years ago. We've had a long road together, doing what we love. Deacon is a dear friend, and I care for him more than most words can describe. And I think it is safe to say, that without Deacon Claybourne, there would be no Rayna Jaymes. I owe him everything. And as a testament, I'd like to sing a song that I wrote with the help of some friends. Happy birthday Deacon," she finished smiling at him.

Deacon watched as Watty counted the band in and began the most beautiful chord progression he'd heard in a long time.

"Oh, Here I go again  
Walking the line killing time between my sins  
Oh, why do I come here?  
The ending is still the same  
I'm bring back old tears  
I act like I don't know  
Where this road will go"

Deacon couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was signing a song, but saying so much more.

"Pour me something stronger, pour me something straight  
All these crooked voices, make them go away  
I can barely stand up  
I can hardly breathe  
Pour me something stronger than me  
Pour me something stronger than me."

Rayna's eyes continued to meet his. And at that moment he was done. He knew that loving anyone else would be as impossible as giving up music.

"Sunrise hurts as much as you  
You always come up when I don't want you to  
Oh, I can still hear you say  
That you and I will both be off this way."

The unbreakable eye contact between the two was all but unnoticeable for everyone in the crowd. Everyone observed as the two made eyes, certain they were the only two in the room. It was ten times more powerful than the previous performance. All the guests, Scarlett included, could see the love and passion these two had.

"Pour me something stronger,  
Pour me something dark.  
Pour it up so high so I can't feel my heart.  
I can barely stand up  
I can barely breath  
Pour me something stronger than me."

When the final chord played, Deacon was moving toward the stage as if he had no control. Applause rang out around him, but it was faint. As far as he was concerned, Rayna was the only person in that room. Rayna saw him, the look in his eyes, and she didn't know what to expect. The look in his eyes told her one thing, but the pace at which he was moving told her another. She couldn't decide if the look he was baring was hurt, anger, or desire.

Three stage steps between them, Rayna smiled at him, hoping he would regain focus.  
Two stage steps between them, and still he wore that expression.  
One stage step between them, he now had a smile on his face.  
The final step closed the distance between them as he placed an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. Her face shielded his from the crowd as he whispered something very sweet, followed by something very naughty in her ear, before kissing her on the cheek. Rayna's face turned a slight crimson as Deacon kept his arm around her, turning to speak into the microphone.

"Wow, that might be the greatest birthday song a guy could ask for. Absolutely beautiful Rayna," he said, gazing down at her, "not to mention this is possibly the best birthday I have had. I got a few great presents earlier today. And then all y'all showing up here. And I haven't even watched Old Yeller..yet!" He exclaimed, raising a laugh from everyone. "All kidding aside, it means the world to me that y'all came out to help an old man celebrate. Just don't do it again," he finished with a grin.

Everyone applauded and laughed as he escorted Rayna off the stage. Deacon slipped his hand away from her waist, not before gently grazing her butt, smiling ever so slightly as they parted. As the party wrapped up they made small talk with other guests, continuing to catch each others eye with glances.

There were only a few people left when Scarlett approached Rayna.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doin? You and Gunnar had a heck of a performance by the way. Once all this chaos settles down, we will get that meetin' with Marshall Evans done, I promise you," Rayna happily stated.  
"Oh thank you Miss, er, uh Rayna. And yes, me n Gunnar can't wait. Um, your song tonight was lovely. And I want you ta know, I'm happy for you n uncle Deacon. He's my world and to finally see him happy, means a great deal," she smiled warmly at Rayna.  
"Thank you Scarlett. It means a great deal to me too."

They both nodded in agreement and Scarlett turned to her uncle who was now approaching.

"Happy birthday again," she greeted him, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks sweetie, and ya did wonderful tonight." He beamed.  
"Thank you. Well, I best get goin. By Deacon, by Rayna," she smiled waving to them both.

They waved back before turning to face each other as they leaned against the bar. They both smiled shyly, as if they trying to deny a high school crush at the winter formal. Deacon glanced to the door as the last few people trickled out.

"So, you have a good birthday?" Rayna asked with a smile.  
"I sure did. Even better now that I'm talking to you, without dozens of people around," he smiled, stepping towards her.  
"Deacon, there are probably still people in here," Rayna stated, shivering as his hands slipped just under the hem of her shirt, brushing against her skin at her waist.  
"Nope, we're the last ones here. And I've got the keys to lock up," he whispered, pulling her closer.  
"But how did you manage that?"  
"Asked Tom, told him I wanted to work on some music for Wednesday night. He agreed and had everyone scurry around to clean up and scram," he stated, walking to the door and flipping the lock, hitting the lights as he turned back toward her.

"Really? So what are we going to do in here then?"  
"Yes really. Well, for starters, I'm going to kiss you," he grinned, reclaiming his spot, sliding his hand around to her lower back, pulling her body flush against his own.

He smiled at her once more before leaning in to gently brush his lips against hers. The kiss was so soft yet so electrifying. He continued to kiss her in this manner until she couldn't stand it. Her hands went from resting on his arms to wrapping around his neck, one hand tracing through his hair, in the hopes that he would kiss her with more intensity.

Deacon gladly obliged, nibbling her bottom lip as his tongue sought entrance to her wonderful mouth. She granted it and when their tongues met, it was like a whole new world had been discovered. They weren't sure if it was the fact that they were in the Bluebird, or what, but something was unleashed. Deacon moaned deeply as they both gasped for air.

"Deacon, we, we can't do this, here," Rayna gasped.  
"Rayna, didn't you hear what I said earlier?" He asked between labored breaths.  
"You were serious?!" She exclaimed.  
"When I told you that you looked so hot, I wanted to bend you over the pew in the back?"  
She nodded, he laughed.  
"The thought did cross my mind, several times. I'm still imagining it, truth be told. But I only wanted to see you get all hot and bothered on stage. Mainly I'm hoping you will dance with me," he smiled, holding out his hands.  
"I'd love to but we haven't got any music," she said questioningly.  
"Darlin, don't you keep up with technology? That's what we have iPhone's for," he grinned, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Rayna chuckled as he scrolled through his phone looking for the perfect song. He smiled when he found the right one and selected it, placing his phone on the bar. Rayna smiled as she recognized the melody for the song 'Anymore' by Travis Tritt. It had once been their song.

Deacon extended his hands to her once more as she gladly took them. Deacon pulled her close. He placed one hand at the small of her back, with the other holding hers as he rest it against his chest. Rayna's other had found comfort around his neck. She rest her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the words echoing through the room.

"I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting, my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore"

As they swayed back and forth, the lyrics of this song, struck them both, tugging on their heart strings. Rayna closed her eyes, taking in everything about this moment. Deacon's heartbeat, the smell of his skin, the feel of his strong arms holding her close.

"Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you  
'Cause there's no one else I swear that holds a candle anywhere next to you  
My heart can't take the beating, not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul  
It says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore."

Deacon realized Rayna's eyes were closed and knew she was creating memory. He was doing the same thing. There was no greater feeling than holding her in his arms. And he had picked this song on purpose. Because many years ago, this had been their song.

"I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life  
My tears no longer waiting, oohh my resistance ain't that strong  
But my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore  
Anymore  
Anymore"

As the music stopped, they stopped swaying but held their position. Rayna finally opened her eyes to Deacon looking down at her. He kissed her nose before hugging her tightly.

"I'm surprised you picked that song," she whispered into his chest.  
"Ray, that song was and always will be, our song. And it's never been more important, given the last few weeks."  
"You remember when that song became ours?" She asked, neither one moving from their embrace.  
"Everyday," he stated, kissing the top of her head as they both thought back to the night this had become their song.

Late 1990

Deacon Claybourne was the most impossible man Rayna Jaymes had ever met. When they were writing everything was great. It was all the talking back and forth about whether or not they were actually a couple that complicated things. They had been writing partners for a little over a year. In that year, nothing physical had happened, until about 6 months ago. They had been at a end of summer party, things had gone a little too far and they slept together. It had been fun and really good, so they kept repeating the process.

They were both too stubborn to admit their true feelings, and while they weren't seeing other people, they also were not together. Deacon would get jealous of other guys Rayna talked to and Rayna would get jealous of the women that flocked to Deacon.

Finally, Rayna had had enough. She wanted him during the day, as well as at night. She wanted them to be a couple. But yesterday at the Bluebird when she had tried to discuss this with him, he had walked away mid-conversation. Rayna was furious. And to top it off, they were supposed to perform tonight.

Finally, 15 minutes before the doors were supposed to open, Deacon came gliding in. Rayna met his glance with a look of anger as he approached her.

"Hey darlin," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. But she turned away.  
"Look Deacon, I know, unless you are hiding behind that guitar of yours, words escape you. But walkin' away like that yesterday was just plain rude. If you don't want us to be together, you could at least talk to me about it, instead of the way you handled it," she stated, walking away, avoiding his gaze.

When she was out of earshot, "but I do want you, more than anything," was what he muttered under his breath.

When the show opened, Deacon and Rayna performed two songs. They were cold and passionless. The crowd that they had started to draw was well aware something was wrong. When they finished, Rayna walked off stage to the bar before applause had even finished. But Deacon remained.

"I have a special surprise for y'all tonight. My friend, who you may have heard on the radio, is going to give us a first listen of his new song titled 'Anymore,' so please welcome Travis Tritt to the stage."

Applause rang out and Rayna was baffled. Travis took a seat and spoke into the mic.

"My pal Deacon asked me to stop by. Turns out this song is everything he wants to say to someone special. He's had this planned with me for a few weeks."

Rayna watched the performance as Deacon accompanied him, never breaking eye-contact with her. It was such a beautiful song and tears began to form in Rayna's eyes. After they finished, Deacon grabbed Rayna's hand as he pulled her out the back.

"Ray, I have been wanting to tell you all those things for..," he started, but was cut off by Rayna's lips on his. He pulled her close, holding her tight against his body as they kissed passionately. When Rayna finally broke the kiss, she spoke, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you Deacon, I've loved you since I first saw you."  
"I love you too Rayna. And that song, that is our song."

Rayna chuckled as she realized they were both remembering the same moment.

"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I just know we were remembering the same thing. So many years later and here we are."  
"Well, you're a hard one to let go of darlin,"  
"So are you," she paused, "um, do you want to come home with me?" She finally asked hesitantly.  
"What? Is that even a question? But the girls?" He had pulled back, looking her in the eyes  
"They are staying with Tandy for the weekend," she smiled, "getting them away from all the press."  
"Of course I will come home with you Ray."

Taking his hand, she led him out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

So, I got an idea from 03Truth21 about some interactions for this chapter and I am utilizing it to a point, so thank you! And thank you all for the continued support :)

They pulled into the quarter mile driveway. Deacon sat in the passenger seat, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. This house, this neighborhood. Belle Meade. It just screamed Teddy and her father. The massive arches, the big circle drive, all of the columns and pillars. He thought about the fact that he was about to make love to Rayna in this house, most likely in the bed that she and Teddy had shared for 13 years.

Rayna put the car in park, noticing he was internalizing something.

"Ya okay?" She asked, taking his hand.  
"I'm just not sure this is a good idea," he nodded toward the house.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This house, yours and Teddy's house."  
"Deacon, Teddy moved out. He still has some stuff in the pool house, but this is just my house now. And it could be OUR house," she stated.

Hearing the slight emphasis she had place on 'our' he turned to look at her.

"Ours huh?" He asked smiling.  
"Yup. So shall we? Unless you want to sleep in the car," she said smiling.  
"Nope, and I don't plan on doing much sleeping," he laughed.

Rayna had barely closed the front door when Deacon pulled her close capturing her lips with his. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, taking the keys and purse from her hands, tossing them to the floor. Rayna smiled against his lips at his urgency. He pulled away to look at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
"We're barely in the door, not that I mind."  
"So," he paused, his hands resting at the small of her back.  
"How about some coffee?" She asked.  
"Coffee sounds perfect."

In the kitchen they both took in the silence, adjusting to sharing this space together. Rayna stood at the island as Rayna prepared the coffee. She could feel his eyes on her. He was simply taking in her glorious ass. At 44, she was still beautiful. Deacon took this opportunity to approach her.

Rayna had been focusing intently on the coffee when she felt his breath on the back of her neck. His hands slipped around her waist to rest on her stomach as he pulled her close. The comfort of his touch made her lean into him resting her head against his shoulder. This gave Deacon perfect access to begin kissing her neck, as well as an intriguing view down the button up she was wearing.

"Ray, do you really want coffee?" He whispered, his hands now traveling up her stomach, gently brushing against her chest.  
"Not really," she replied, as Deacon was already switching off the coffee maker.

Turning to face him, she rested her hands on his chest. Deacon tucked a lose curl behind her ear as her leaned in for another kiss. Rayna graciously open her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Pushing it off of his shoulders, her hands roamed his chiseled chest and stomach, coming to rest on his belt buckle.

Deacon, whose hands had begun undoing her shirt, let out a slight laugh at her impatience. He wanted to make this last. He grabbed both of her wrists, pulling them to her sides as he began kissing his way down her body. Rayna giggled as his tongue roamed her belly button. He suddenly stopped, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at her.

"What?" Rayna asked.  
"How do you feel about a swim?"  
"Umm, I couldn't even begin to figure out where a bathing suit would be."  
"Who said anything about wearing clothes?" Deacon asked smiling.

With that he kicked off his boots and socks, unbottoned his jeans, and stepped out of them. Rayna followed suit and they made their way to the patio.

Once outside they approached the edge of the pool and Rayna looked at the water, blushing as Deacon held his gaze at her. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten in this pool, let alone in her undergarments, where swimming was not the intended reason. Before she could think any farther Deacon had grabbed her, pulling her in the pool.

She flailed about at the shock of the water. But then his arms were around her, pulling her close, brushing the soaked hair away from her face. They were only in 5 foot of water, but Rayna still wrapped her legs around his waist. He gladly cupped her butt as he held on to her. They simply stared at one another for a moment. Then the assault of his lips against hers began. Deacon made quick work of her bra, tossing it onto the cement. He looped his thumbs into her panties, pulling them down as she kicked them free. Rayna discarded them and Deacon shed his boxers. He pulled her close once more as he walked them to the pools edge. Their lips met again as Deacon's hands wandered her body. Deacon noticed Rayna shiver as he held her close.

Pulling away he asked, "are you cold Ray?"  
"A little bit," she sighed.  
"Well, we can fix that."

Picking her up once more, he made his way to the stairs. Rayna wrapped her legs around his waist again, letting out a moan at the sudden contact. With precision Deacon gently lowered them into the hot tub. Deacon sat down as Rayna straddled his lap and his kisses resumed. Their tongues met in an explosively passionate kiss. Rayna couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled away and gave Deacon the look. With a swift motion he gave her what she was asking for. Rayna threw her head back as her body adjusted. That was when they heard the gate click.

They both froze, opening their eyes, to see Teddy standing their with his jaw on the floor.

"Oh my god," he shouted, bringing his hand to his eyes.

Rayna jumped off Deacon's lap grabbing a towel from the edge. Wrapping it around her body, she emerged, handing Deacon a towel so he could do the same.

"What in the hell are you doing here Teddy?" Rayna shouted back.  
"Getting some more of my things. Are you seriously fucking him in the hot tub while our daughters are upstairs asleep?"  
"Jesus Teddy, they are spending the weekend with Tandy."  
"Oh, you send our daughters off so you can shack up with your new boyfriend? You know we hadn't had sex in months, didn't take long for you to get over the dry spell."  
"Well, look who got over it first," she fired back, her fuse close to its end.  
"Hah, like you expect me to believe you didn't follow in your mothers footsteps with him," he yelled, pointing at Deacon.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. He had known about her mother?

"How did you know about mama?"  
"Oh Rayna, everyone knew what a whore your mother was."

Rayna was rendered speechless as tears formed in her eyes. But that didn't stop Teddy.

"Just like you apparently," he was cut off by Deacon's fist connecting with his jaw, sending him flying backwards over a lounge chair. Deacon was fast behind him, hitting him again as Teddy attempted to stand. Rayna caught his arm when he wound up for a third punch.

When Teddy stood, Deacon spoke.

"You are a real son of a bitch Teddy. You ever speak to Rayna like that again and I swear...You lost her, hell, you never had her to begin with. But how dare you accuse her of doing anything but trying to keep in tact, the marriage you so carelessly tossed aside when you lied, cheated, and stole millions of dollars. Now apologize, get your shit, and get out," he finished glaring at Teddy.

Teddy looked down, collecting his thoughts before looking at Rayna.

"I-I am sorry Rayna, that was so uncalled for. I was just caught off guard by what I walked in on. Uh, anyway, I'm sorry."

Rayna simply nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks. When Teddy disappeared into the pool house, Rayna fell into Deacon's arms with heavy sobs. Deacon scooped her up and carried her inside. He made his way to the master bedroom, setting her on the chase lounge, he quickly scurried into the closet. He selected a t-shirt and shorts for her. When he turned around, she was in the doorway, watching him rummage through the clothes. He walked to her, resting his hands on her waist.

"You okay darling? What he said, was simply not true. You are beautiful and amazing just like your mom," he smiled trying to reassure her.

She just continued to look at him, not saying a word. Instead, she dropped her towel, and pulled Deacon's from his waist. Taking his hand she pulled him back to the bed and they retreated beneath the covers.

An hour and a half later, Rayna lay in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you," she muttered.  
"For what darlin? This? You know I thoroughly enjoy this, and by this I mean, every single inch of you," he laughed.  
"No, earlier. With Teddy. You were great."  
"Well darlin, no one will ever speak to you like that, especially Teddy. Not to mention, I love you and will always protect you, from anything," he said, readjusting so he was looking her in the eyes.  
"Thank you. And, I too, enjoy you," she smiled leaning in for a kiss before, resuming her position in his arms.

Deacon kissed the top of her head and held her close. Once she was finally asleep, he settled in and closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

So I am thinking I will wrap up this story in a few more chapters..I haven't decided yet. I am still mulling over some ideas. But we will see. I had a few inquiries as to why there wasn't more fluff in the last chapter, considering they are all alone with no kids in Rayna's house ;) so there is some fluff in this chapter as well as some development ideas for the Deacon-Maddie relationship potential... Enjoy

They had fallen asleep, peacefully, and very naked. Nothing had happened after Teddy had shown up and ruined everything. Deacon was in no way disappointed about that, he was just glad he was laying beside her. But it was morning now, and his thoughts we being clouded with very naughty thoughts as he felt Rayna's naked body against his chest. He kept his eyes closed, trying to focus on anything else, because he was sure his now awake lower half was noticeable to Rayna's thigh as it was positioned between his legs. Rayna apparently read his mind because, he felt her stir. Her hand began tracing circles on his stomach as it inched lower and lower, finally grasping him. Situating herself so she could straddle his body, her mouth began following her hand's trail. When her hot breath reached the final destination, his eye flew open, at both the shock of what was happening, as well as how expertly she remembered everything he appreciated. When he could no longer stand it, he gently said her name.

"Ray," he paused, as she was still not stopping, "Rayna," he said more firmly, lightly pulling on her arms, finally getting her to stop. She crawled back up beside him, leaning on her elbow.

"Good mornin," she smiled.  
"It certainly is, but if I didn't stop you, well, this wasn't going to be much fun for both of us," he grinned.  
"Oh, did you have something in mind?"  
"I did in fact," he said, slipping his arm around her to pull her close. His lips met hers in an angst ridden fit of passion. He couldn't position himself on top of her fast enough. Between the moans escaping her breath as he began kissing her neck, and the speed at which she was digging her nails into his back, Deacon knew this needed to happen and it needed to happen now. Making quick work of the covers, he flipped to his back pulling Rayna on top of him. In a few short moments Rayna let out a pleasant sigh as she guided Deacon in. This go around he let her take the lead, and boy was he glad he did. She controlled the pace, never once breaking eye contact. The sheer passion in her eyes made Deacon go absolutely crazy. It was like a whole new experience for both of them, as they reached earth shattering peaks together.

Just as the sun began to trickle through the shades Rayna collapsed on Deacon. They lay motionless for several minutes. The image of her hair cascading around him as the sun reflected off of it would be permanently ingrained in Deacon's mind forever, especially considering the face she made as his name rolled off her lips. Finally, Rayna climbed off of Deacon, laying on her back beside him. She thought to herself about the beautiful events that had just taken place. Feeling Deacon pressed firmly against her thigh had woken her. She wasn't sure why she had proceeded in the manner she did, but it had been so long since she had done anything like that. And Deacon was the only man she had ever done that for. And the look he gave her as she gazed down at him. The way he sat up pulling her close as her name erupted from a deep place in his throat. She had forgotten that sex could be this good. That Deacon was this good. Hah, she thought to herself, you never forgot Deacon was this good. In fact, that was the one thing, sober or not, he had always managed to please Rayna, usually multiple times in each occurrence. There was something about that man, even back when they first got together. A simple look or touch from him made her crazy. And the moment he had pushed her against that elevator wall, it had all come back to her. She had nearly lost it there in the elevator that night. Despite everything, they had always had a raw passion and desire for each other. 13 years apart had apparently only magnified that.

He saw her grinning, so he rolled to his side to admire her. Everything was still as perfect as it had been. He was now focusing on her small c-section scar on her stomach. Without thinking he rest his hand across her abdomen.

"Oh god, don't look at that thing, makes me hideous," she laughed.  
"You are anything but Missy," he smiled at her.  
"You're too kind Mr. Claybourne."  
"No I'm not. You're just beautiful."  
"Well, thank you. You aren't too bad yourself."

He paused, forming his next words inside his head. Trying to figure out how to breach the conversation. Rayna was on her side looking at him now, knowing he was thinking about something.

"Whatcha thinking?"  
"Well, that I would like to spend time with the girls, uh, eventually. And I don't mean that we have to tell them anything about us. I-I- would just like to spend time getting to know them better. That's all." He nodded proudly, happy had managed to get it all out.  
"I think that is a wonderful idea,' she smiled, caressing his glorified stubble.  
"Really" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
"Yes, I do. And honestly, I think once the press dies down, we can talk to the girls about us. I'm sure Teddy wants to talk to them about him and Peggy."  
"But didn't they freak out about the magazine? And didn't you tell them nothing was going on between us?"  
"I told them that you and I are close. I told them that I care about you very much. And I told them that nothing happened between you and I beyond friendship while their daddy and me were still considering ourselves married. I also informed them that unfortunately relationships are complicated. And that while Teddy and I loved each other, sometimes that just isn't enough to make something work..so in a nutshell, they know something about you and I."  
"When did you tell them all this?"  
"Last night before Tandy picked them up. And as much I try to shelter my daughters, they gave me this knowing look, like they saw right through me, like they knew and understood everything that I couldn't tell them."  
"Well Ray, they are your daughters, which means they're smart. And also understanding," he said smiling at her.  
"Thank you," she replied, smiling back.  
"For what?"  
"This," she motioned between them.  
"Uh, Ray, I can honestly say, this," he motioned between them smiling, "will never be a problem. I'm happy to be tangled and wrapped in your naked body."  
"Oh Deacon, you know what I mean."  
"Yes, I do. And that is what I am here for."  
"Good, and thank you for not givin' up on me. All those years, you could have. But you didn't. Why didn't you?"  
"Seriously Ray? Do you see what I am lookin' at right now? What man would be crazy enough to give up on that?" he paused, smiling once, before continuing in a much more serious fashion. "And on a deeper level Ray, you are the reason I got sober, you are the reason I never gave up. Because you never gave up on me. I didn't care if it took 12 years, 20 years, I made it my vow to get you back. To hold you close to me again. To make love to you, sober. To do all the things we used to do, sober."  
Wiping a tear that had now formed in her eye, she smiled before simply responding, "okay."  
"Are you ready to get up?" he asked.  
"Nope," she smiled.  
"Good," he said, scooting up to the pillows, pulling her and the covers with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay y'all. Living in Nashville and working in the music world starts to get busier this time of year. But thank you all for the kind reviews and support :)

Deacon woke first a few hours later. He quietly slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Rayna heard him get up and peaked an eye open. She nearly giggled, taking in the sight of his naked body trekking across her bedroom. God, he still had the greatest ass she had ever layed eyes on. When she heard the shower turn on she ventured after him. He was standing in the walk-in shower, large enough for five people, starring at all the knobs.

Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his shoulder.  
"Need help figuring this out?" She asked.  
"What on earth do all these do?" He inquired, turning to face her.  
"Well, those control the side jets, that controls the steam, those are the temperature gauges, and then push that for the two shower heads," she said, pointing to each knob and button.  
"How is any of this necessary?"  
"It's not, but it makes a shower for two fun," she smirked, pulling him closer.  
"Hmm, well, I think for both of our sakes, we should actually take a shower," he smiled, drawing her in for a kiss. That plan backfired as Rayna let out a low moan, unintentionally.

Deacon pulled back to look at her and smiled as he saw the expression on her face.

"Ray, you are killin' me here."  
"Why is that?"  
"Oh please. You can't make sounds like that after I tell you we really should shower," he smirked.  
"Well, I will go to this side and you stay where you are."

They both retreated to their respective sides, standing below the cascading shower heads. Rayna was watching Deacon soak up the heat. He was facing the wall, his back to her. He could feel her eyes on him but he did his best to ignore. She was doing her best not to giggle watching him attempt to be strong. As she finished washing her hair, she turned to face her side. Now Deacon was watching her. Watching her scrub her arms, her stomach, her legs.  
'Good god," he thought, 'does she have to wash her body so enticingly?'

Rayna could now feel Deacon's eyes on her. She smiled again, counting down from five. Four, three, two, one. And then she felt his breath on her neck, his hands slipping around her waist. She turned in his arms. He didn't say a word, just kissed her. Passionately, as Rayna lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist, giving him the go ahead to proceed. He backed her against the wall and gladly did.

When they emerged from the shower, Deacon offered to cook breakfast while Rayna got ready. Rayna sat at her vanity, brushing her hair when Deacon came back in, still wearing a towel.

"You wanna go again? Already?" She laughed.  
"Not quite darlin' I don't have any clean clothes to dress myself in. And I can't see us gettin much accomplished if I am in a towel," he laughed.  
Rayna thought for a moment. "Follow me."

They went into the closet, all the way to the back. Rayna rummaged through some things before pulling out a box. She handed it to Deacon as she made her way past him, kissing him quickly on the lips.

He opened it to find old pictures, letters, scribbles of songs, and lastly a pair of his old sweats, some t-shirts, and a pair of jeans. He smiled as he thought about the fact that she had kept them all these years. Pulling on a t-shirt and the jeans, he headed to the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, there were eggs, pancakes, bacon, and fresh orange juice. He stood proudly, wearing the cheesiest grin she had ever seen.

"This looks wonderful, I hope your hourly rate isn't too steep," she smiled, leaning into him for a quick kiss.  
"Well, thank you. I actually charge by the minute, so your bill is quite obscene," he smiled back.  
"Well, I think the shower extravaganza pretty much takes care of that. Or even the bedroom encounter this morning."  
"Hmm, I suppose you are right. But if you keep talking about such delightful things, I'm going to be in no mood for breakfast," he stated, followed by an evil grin, as his hands played with the hem of her shirt. She gave him one final kiss, gently nibbling his lip before taking up a plate and side-stepping him.  
"That's just cruel," he pouted, following suit.  
"I will make up for it later," she said with a wink.

They both sat, enjoying the silence as they ate. Neither said a word, stealing an occasional glance and smile. As they finished their food, Rayna was stacking their dishes in the dishwasher when Deacon finally spoke.

"Ray, I can't believe you kept the stuff in that box."  
"Well, they were some of my favorite memories of you. Of us. The jeans and t-shirt you have on now were the outfit you wore home the first time you finished rehab. And the sweats, first things I wore of yours the first time we..." she trailed off looking at him now. He had the most painful and broke expression.  
"What, what is it?" She asked, taking his hand.  
"You really never gave up on me. And all those things I said to you in my yard that day. All the hurtful words. And here you were holding onto these things. Proof of what I tried to tell you ya didn't have," he still looked down as she caressed his hand. She moved her hand to his cheek, bringing his gaze to meet her eyes.  
"Listen, we can't change our past, what happened. And I know you didn't mean the things you said. What matters is that we are here right now. Together. Nothin else babe."  
"Darlin' I just can't, I, don't even know where to begin. I feel like there is so much I have to make up for."  
"Well, babe, the last few weeks, in particular, all the times that have ended with my breathless gasping of your name are certainly helping," she laughed as he finally smiled, pulling him in for a hug.  
"I love you so much Ray," he whispered into her hair.  
"I love you too. And everything is going to be okay."

He pulled away slightly, gazing those wonderful blue eyes down at her. When his look became too overwhelming, she leaned up and kissed him, pressing her body completely against him, trying let him feel her heartbeat and the way he drove her crazy. Deacon appreciated and understood the closeness as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss he spoke, "so you got a copy of Old Yeller?"  
"Um, no. But I do have a wide selection of chick flicks," she smiled.  
"Oh of course you do," he groaned.  
"Now ye of little faith. I seem to remember a certain someone crying over Pretty Woman back in the day."  
"Allergies, that was allergies."  
"Mmhhmm."  
"But I do also remember what happened after the film, when the drive-in lot was empty," he said smiling.  
"Well, if you are lucky. And you keep your hands to yourself during the movie, MAYBE, I will let you have your way with me."  
"Just maybe?"

She nodded as they headed into the living room. Deacon perched against the arm of the sofa as Rayna snuggled in beside him. He spent more time watching her then he did the film. When it was over Rayna was fast asleep in his arms. Gently he got up, covered her with a blanket and made his was to the patio. It was only 5 but the sun was starting to make its way to its peak before setting.

He sat in one of the chase lounges musing about how lucky he was. And how wonderful this woman that loved him was. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. When he opened them Rayna was standing at his side, blanket draped over her shoulders. He smiled up at her.  
"Hey cowboy, whatcha doin out here?"  
"Thinkin bout you," he smiled.  
"Yeah? What about me?" she asked, climbing onto his lap, straddling him.  
The sun reflecting around her made him gasp, before he responded, "how lucky I am and how beautiful you are," he smiled, one hand now tangling in her hair, the other brushing up and down her thigh.  
"I gotta admit, I'm impressed you made it through the movie. And you were a perfect gentlemen at that."  
"More than you can say, Miss Snore-a-lot."  
"Hey! I did not snore!"  
"Ya did. I'm sorry, but ya did."  
"Ugh, fine," she grumbled. Attempting to tease and pout, she started to get up.

Deacon beat her to the punch, firmly grasping her butt as he pulled her back down. The surprise made her lose her balance, and she fell forward slightly. Her hands rested on his chest. Their faces only inches apart now, he brushed the hair from her face. There was fire in his eyes as he met her gaze.

"Don't go," he whispered, "besides, don't I have a prize?" He smiled, his left hand toying with the button on her jeans.  
"I think you do," she smiled back.

That was all Deacon needed to hear as he consumed her lips in a kiss. Their hands both making quick work of the others clothes. They were consumed with one another, making love as the sun escaped from the sky. They were unaware of the camera lens positioned on the south side of Rayna's property, with a perfect view.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I decided there needed to be some more twists and turns in their life, can't be just all happy! Thanks for the continued reviews.

They lay in the chair, wrapped in the blanket, silently watching the fire. Rayna was sitting between Deacon's legs, resting against his chest. She let out a peaceful sigh, comforted by his strong arms around her. Hearing her breath, he pulled her in closer, placing a simple kiss on her temple.

"What're you thinkin bout?" He finally asked.  
"You. This. How much I've missed this. How much I've missed you."  
"Well, we're here now, together now. And I've missed this more than you'll ever know," kissing her once more.  
"Ray, you ever wonder what might have happened if..."  
She cut him off before he could finish, "everyday."  
"All those years, with Teddy. Where you happy Ray?"  
"Yes and no. I was happy with my family, our daughters, and I did love Teddy. But I was always sad and angry. Angry with myself for not waiting for you. Angry with myself for keeping that secret. Angry with myself for knowin that Teddy knew every single thing I was thinkin. Because I couldn't hide it. And that's also where the sadness came creepin in. I was sad that I was so selfish, keepin you close but just far enough away. Sad that my happiness depended on you and ultimately, you were always unhappy because of that, because of me."

Deacon sat silently for a minute, pondering all the things she had said. His arms tightened around her body, caressing her bare stomach, pulling her closer. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke.

"Ray, you've gotta know, you were never the cause of my unhappiness. That was all me. I stayed because you were the only part of my life that ever made sense. That's the truth. And don't for a second blame yourself for that. Hell, you need to stop blamin yourself for everything, period."

His hand made its way to her cheek. He turned her face to look at him. When their eyes met, she smiled up at him. He leaned in and gave her a simple kiss. She smiled once more before returning to the fire.

The both woke a few hours later to birds chirping. The sun had yet to come up but Rayna could tell it was early morning. Turning her body in Deacon's arms, she traced her hands up and down his chest. A smile crept over his face as he stirred.

"It mornin already?"  
"No, suns not up, I'd guess 4. Wanna go to bed?"  
"Mmmhmm," he smiled, his eyes now open.

They got up and made their way to the bedroom. They had just gotten settled in, snuggled together beneath the covers, when Rayna's phone began chiming.

"It's 4 am Ray, who the heck is it?"

Rayna looked at the screen and saw Bucky's name flashing.

"It's Bucky. It must be important," she said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Buck, it's early, everything okay?"  
"No, Rayna, not at all. There is a story breaking on the 5 am news. It's not good."  
"Jesus, what have they made up now?"  
"Nothing's made up Rayna. There is, uh, footage, of you and Deacon, on your patio from tonight."  
"Footage?"

By this point Deacon was sitting up, looking at Rayna questioningly.

"Yes. Video and photographs. Um, Rayna, the person doing the filming, a reporter, was tipped off by Teddy."  
"Jesus. Bucky what are we going to do?"  
"I'm already on damage control Rayna. I hired the publicist that handled Juliette's debacle."  
"Alright fine. But Bucky, what exactly is the motive with this? Divorce papers have been filed, we are no longer living together. He's staying with Peggy Kenter."  
"Well, our team thinks this is his way of gaining the upper hand for custody."  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me. If he thinks he is going to make me look like a lesser parent, he's got another thing comin. The Cumberland Deal, his affair, I'm not afraid to bring that to the public eye. You call him. Now. He had better be standing in this kitchen in the next 45 minutes. Both of our lawyers need to be here as well."  
"Consider it done."

She hung up the phone. She was shaking. Tears were welling in her eyes. Deacon pulled her close.

"Ray, you're shaking. Tell me what's going on please?"  
"Teddy. He tipped off a reporter. The reported got footage of us on the patio tonight. Teddy is going to use it for custody purposes. The story is breaking at the 5 am news. Bucky is setting up a meeting, here, within the hour, with our lawyers and Teddy."  
"Oh god Ray, I am so sorry. Well, I will get dressed and get out of here."  
"God no, I need you here. And besides, you came here with me," she smiled, pulling him in for a kiss.  
"Well, if you really need me here," he laughed, tangling his fingers in her hair.  
"I do. But we should probably get dressed."

Downstairs, Rayna put on a pot of coffee. While it was brewing she paced back and forth. Deacon leaned against the counter watching her. He wished he could just make all of this go away. They were both startled by a knock on the door. Rayna paused and took a deep breath before turning the knob.

It was Teddy and his lawyer. Bucky, Rayna's lawyer, and publicist were right behind them. No one said a word as they all shuffled in.

Once in the kitchen, Rayna was the first to speak.

"Are you out of your mind Teddy? I stood by you when you admitted to embezzling two million dollars. I stood by you when it looked like you were having an affair with Peggy Kenter. Only to find out she helped you steal millions of dollars. Then you actually cheated on me. And I defended you to our daughter. And you are going to go and pull this? Don't think I can't make the public aware of what their mayor was up to for the last few years."  
"Really Rayna? What proof do you have? Hmm? Because the papers, all the documents, they are gone. The only proof around here is the video of you two."  
"That's how you want to do this Teddy? Have you thought for a second, what this is goin to do to our girls? And I mean really thought about it? This is going to destroy them! And don't try and act like you've done nothing wrong. You are living with Peggy. Do the girls know that?"

These words hit Teddy, very hard. He hadn't given a second thought to his daughters. Now he couldn't formulate any words at all.

Rayna took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

"And you say there is no proof of your indiscretions. Well, you lost daddy's support when you chose Coleman as your deputy mayor. So since he is the one that covered up that mess for ya, I don't think he will have a problem uncovering it."

Rayna finished and she was shaking again. Deacon reached out and took her hand. Watching this was enough to will Teddy to speak again.

"Didn't know we were bringing our significant others to this meeting. Should I call Peggy?"  
"Jesus Teddy, Deacon is Maddie's biological father, he has a right to be here."

This news shocked everyone in the room, particularly Bucky, who looked at Rayna questioningly now. She met his gaze and continued.

"Oh sorry Buck, I guess you didn't know that last bit. Well for everyone in the room, Deacon is the father of our oldest child. And my soon-to-be ex husband has been jealous of Deacon for 13 years. Teddy blames Deacon for our failed marriage. He hates the fact that Deacon and I have gotten back together, which is why he tipped off that reporter. He never once thought about the fact that this man has been the love of my life for 22 years. He also never thought about the fact that I was truly sorry our marriage failed. Instead, he played the Deacon card, allowing his childish insecurities and jealousy to make his decisions. Case in point, the last three years of Teddy's decision making," Rayna turned to face Teddy now.  
"Well Teddy, congratulations. You have succeeded at making a mess out of my life. You have succeeded at tarnishing my image for our daughters, you have succeeded at keeping your name squeaky clean. And yet, here Deacon still stands. And here you still stand, jealous, childish, and insecure. When are you going to realize that I never did any of this to hurt you? I'm human and I make mistakes. Just like you. But the difference is, I own up to mine, I don't try to punish others for them. Yet you keep tryin to punish me. Why?"

Teddy stood silently, choosing his words carefully. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Rayna. I really don't. I just, I expected our marriage ending to hurt you as much as it did me. And then I saw you with Deacon. So happy, happier than I had ever seen you in years. It confirmed everything I had wondered for 13 years. Then you told me that Deacon now knew the truth about Maddie and that scared me. I felt like soon enough I would be losing our daughters too."

"You honestly think I would take the girls away from you? God Teddy, you really don't know me at all. But hey, at least that story will ensure that they don't get taken away."

Now Rayna turned to Bucky and their lawyers.  
"Alright, y'all are bound by client privilege for everything that was just discussed. Where are we with damage control?"

Over the course of the next hour they had agreed on a course of action. Rayna and Teddy would release a joint statement about the questions of infidelity in their marriage, as well as their current relationship statuses. Everyone also agreed that Rayna and Deacon should proceed as normally as possible with their relationship. No hiding or sneaking around.

When they finished, everyone left, leaving Rayna and Deacon standing across from one another in the kitchen. Neither one spoke. Deacon leaned against the counter watching her, wondering what to say. Rayna continued to replay the last hour over in her mind. When she could stand it no longer, she closed the space between her and Deacon. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She draped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

He was just about to speak, when she met his lips with a kiss. It was simple and quick at first, but his grasp on her waist tightened.

"Ray, do you want to talk about this?"  
"No, I'm tired of talking."

She leaned in for another kiss, this one stronger, full of angst and need. Pulling her close he backed her toward the other counter, bending his knees he raked his body against hers. Rayna let out a low moan into his mouth as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

They both knew they needed to seriously talk about this. But for a few hours, they just wanted each other, to be lost in their own world of passion and desire for each other. They knew by this time tomorrow, their world we be a tornado of press. And their daughter would be incredibly angry with the two of them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Rayna and Deacon finally decided to face the day, they started by turning on the TV. Every single station was flooded with images, speculation, and discussion about Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne. Rayna had four voicemails from Tandy. Thankfully, she had been up at 5 to see the news, and had ran interference with the girls. She was keeping them busy until 9am when she would be bringing them home. Rayna looked at the clock: 8:42. Deciding it was time to scope out the front gate, she made her way to the front door. Deacon was making his way back downstairs as she started to turn the handle.

"Don't bother," he stated calmly, "I called in a favor to a friend. Your road is blocked off to non-community members a mile in each direction."  
"Really? Well, I knew there was a reason I keep you around," she smiled.

They made their way back into the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. They finally hear the door and they both took a deep breath. Tandy and the girls came in cheerfully.

"Uncle Deacon," Daphne yelled happily, running over to hug him.  
"Hey!' Maddie exclaimed, following suit.

"Hey girls," Deacon beamed as they both turned to hug their mom.

Rayna and Deacon then stood, motioning for the girls to take their seats. The girls did as they were asked and Tandy moved over stand beside them.

"Listen girls, Deacon and I have something to talk to you about, something that is coming out in the news today," Rayna let out a sigh, before taking another deep breath, "first we want you to know that we love you very much and did not want you to find out this way, nor did we want you to be hurt by this."

The girls looked at her, unsure how to respond. They could tell by the look in their mothers eyes, that this was hard for her.

"You girls know that a long time ago, Deacon and I dated. Well, since your daddy has asked me for a divorce, Deacon and I have gotten back together. We care about each other very, very much. Unfortunately, some people don't see it that way. Last night, a reporter took pictures of Deacon and I kissing. This morning they were released with a news story that Deacon is the reason your daddy and I got a divorce. But I want to assure you, that is not the case. We are together now, just like your daddy and Peggy are together now..um, do you have anything you want to ask us?"

Maddie thought for a moment, then spoke, "so, you guys are sleeping together right? I mean that's what adults do?"

Rayna was caught off guard by the question, "Um, well, sweetie, that is not all that our relationship is about..." she trailed off, not sure what else she could add.  
"Well, Mom, do you love him? Deacon do you love Mom?"  
Rayna paused again, so Deacon spoke, "yes sweetie, I do," and Rayna nodded in agreement.  
"Okay then, you two love each other. You seem happy. Why were you afraid of telling us?"  
"Well sweetie, we weren't afraid to tell you. We just didn't want you to be upset after everything with divorce, and this all happening so soon."

Daphne took her turn to speak now, "Momma, we may be young, but we know you and daddy weren't happy. We aren't blind ya know. I just want you to be happy. And I want daddy to be happy."

Rayna and Deacon exchanged a smile at Daphne's response. Tandy looked from the girls to them in sheer amazement.

Maddie added to her sisters statement, "Does Daddy know that you two are together?"  
"Yes, he does know honey."  
"So then what is so bad about the article that is coming out? If we all know the truth?"

Tandy took this opportunity to make use of her P.R. skills.

"Well girls, reporters only ever get a part of a story and they run with it. This story is trying to make your mom look bad. He was hired by someone looking to hurt your mom, someone trying to make your mom look like she made bad decisions while she was married, in the hopes that it will help your dad during the divorce."  
"Who would do something like? Try to hurt Mom?" Maddie asked questioningly.  
"Well, umm, that is not important, sweetie. All that matters is that we all know what is going on," Tandy replied.  
"Wait, that means you know who hired the reporter. Who would do a thing like..." Maddie trailed off. Her mother's eyes gave away everything she wasn't saying, "Daddy did this."

With that Maddie turned and fled the kitchen. Daphne sat in the chair trying to piece together what had just happened. Her Dad had purposely tried to hurt her Mom. Why would he do that?  
"Momma, why would Daddy do that?" Daphne asked.  
"Sweetie, being hurt and angry makes people do things they normally wouldn't, even to people they care about."

Deacon took this opportunity to go check on Maddie. He made his way up the stairs. He could hear the faint sobs coming from her room. He nudged the door open. His heart nearly burst into pieces seeing his daughter curled in a ball, crying on her bed. Quietly he made his way across the room and sat at the foot of her bed. She looked up when she felt the mattress shift.

"Hi sweetie, ya okay?" he asked.  
"Well, my parents are divorcing, my dad had an affair, my mom is finally happy with you, and my dad is trying to destroy that. So I am just great," she huffed.  
"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will all be okay. We all care about you girls and when we see you hurting by all of this, it makes us hurt. Cuz we just want you two to be happy and okay. You're too beautiful to be anything but that," he smiled.  
"I just wish they would stop pretending we are so fragile. If they would just say what they feel. Like, I've known for a long time how Mom has felt about you. It's pretty obvious. I'm happy that she is finally happy, with you. But why can't Dad see that?" she smiled at him, taking his hand.  
"Well thank you. Ya know, you are very wise for 13. And, as for your dad, I hope he will figure it out. I think he is just so hurt, because the last thing he wanted, the last thing anybody wants, is to have something that they've worked so long to build, to have it break. But sometimes, things were sort of always meant to break. But know that we all love you very much, despite everything. If you remember that, everything else will fall by the wayside."

As he finished, Maddie practically leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. He held her close, smiling from ear to ear. She pulled away, kissed him on the cheek, and squeaked out a "thank you," before jumping to her feet and running downstairs.

Deacon sat there, stunned by what had just happened. His first interaction with his daughter, on an emotional level, had been a success. Granted, she still saw him as 'Uncle Deacon,' but it was start. As he exited the room, Rayna was coming up the stairs. She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Sitting on the bench at the foot of her bed, she pulled him with her. After a moment she finally spoke.

"Listen, thank you, for today, with the girls," she sighed, not looking at him.  
"Of course Ray, where else would I be?" he asked, squeezing her hand.  
"Um, I, uh, called you a cab."  
"You what? Why?" his voice developing a slight edge.  
"Because, for right now, I think it's best for me to just be with the girls."  
"Ray, what is going on? We just told them about us, they are okay with it. And then I just had this great moment with Maddie. Why would I go?"  
"That's just it, it's too much, too fast. They are already falling in love with you, because they know you are the reason I've actually been happy lately. I can't have them welcoming this, then have something come along and derail us, then have them left picking up the pieces. I think we need to slow this down, take a step back," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Rayna are you crazy? You don't just get to decide that we need a step back. Sorry, but I am not going to go from what we've become over the last few weeks, to, uh, hell, I don't even know what that would be!" his voice was stern and he was standing now.  
"Please don't be angry."  
"Don't be angry? I just had to most perfect and precious moment with my daughter and you're telling me we need space now. How am I not supposed to be angry? I love you Ray. You love me. There is nothing more simple, except you keep trying to make it complicated. By worrying about things that don't need a single worry."  
"Deacon, listen, there is more at stake than just us. We need to take a step back, because the tour, the album, everything has taken a hit given my recent publicity. I just got a call from Marshall Evans. I either need to clean up my image or I'm off the label," she shook as the words finally escaped her.  
"Oh god Ray, I am so sorry," his voice now tender as he pulled her close to him, "we will do whatever it takes. Publicly I am willing to do this, take a step back. But privately? Ray, I am not taking a step back from you, from us. We will figure this out and deal with it. Together."  
"Deacon, the last thing I want is a step back. I just don't know what to do right now," she spoke between sobs, "and I am so glad you had a great moment with Maddie. She came downstairs so excited about the chat you two had."  
"It was amazing Ray," he smiled, kissing her head, "and we are gonna figure this out, okay?"

She looked at him and nodded, leaning in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes, smiling.

In the hallway, Maddie stood stunned, trying to figure out what she had just heard. Did she heard Deacon right? Had he said, "my daughter," in reference to her? If that were the case, so much more of this situation made sense, she thought to herself. Wow, whatever the case was, she needed to find out. But how on earth was she going to broach that subject with her mom? She was an emotional basket case right now. Then she heard Tandy and Daphne downstairs. That was the answer: aunt Tandy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

My apologies for taking FOREVER for this update, but I think you will enjoy this chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the continued support for this story!

Nashville

It had been 5 days since Maddie had overheard Deacon and her mother talking. She hadn't yet gathered the courage to talk to her aunt about what she heard. When she thought about it, if it was true, she was partially angry, but also very sad. Angry with her parents for not telling her the truth. But then again, what good would that have done her? Teddy Conrad would always be 'daddy.' The sadness came creeping in at the thought of Deacon. Maddie could always see the tension between Deacon and her dad. She could also always see the way Deacon looked at her mom. Such a look of longing and love and regret, and her mom returned that look more often than she cared to admit. Maddie had never exactly been sure what exactly happened between her mom and Deacon, but she knew that they had always loved each other. Sure, her mom and dad loved each other, but Maddie always knew it was different with Deacon. All of these things made her sad: sad that he hadn't got to raise his own daughter, sad that everyone had probably been hurt by this whole thing.

Maddie set her thoughts aside as she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mornin' darlin," Rayna said cheerfully.

"Morning Mom," Maddie smiled back, with a slight hesitation.

Rayna could tell something had been bothering her daughter for the last few days. She didn't want to pry but she knew there was something going on. She decided to try and breach the topic carefully.

"Sweetie, is there anything going on that you would like to talk about? You seem like something is on your mind."

Yes she thought to herself, but responded with, "No, everything is fine."

"Honey, I know the word fine rarely means everything is fine. Is this about me and Deacon or your daddy?"

Maddie nearly choked on her cereal. She looked at her mom as her eyes widened.

"What do you mean my daddy?" she asked, slightly terrified.

"Well you dad and his new girlfriend," Rayna looked at her confused by her daughters demeanor.

"Oh, that. Yeah, no I'm fine," she stated, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. Well, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Maddie gave her mom a smile and nodded as Daphne came in.

The Studio

After dropping the girls off at school Rayna headed to the studio to meet Deacon. It was their last day of writing before going back on tour tomorrow. She went into their usual room and was surprised to find it empty. There was a note on the table that said "Two doors down, D." Confused she made her way down the hall to one of the private writing rooms. There was a small sound booth in the corner and a large sofa along the wall. It was smaller and much more intimate than their usual spot. Rayna stepped inside and closed the door. Deacon wasn't in here either. His guitar case was on the coffee table, but no Deacon.

"Well this is just ridiculous," she stated out loud. She began rummaging through her purse trying to find her phone. She nearly jumped when she felt hands around her waist. She smiled as he whispered a hello in her ear. Turning in his arms to face him, she couldn't help but laugh at the grin he was wearing.

"Hello to you too. But what is all this? What are we doing in here?" she asked.

"It's soundproof. And the door locks," he grinned, reaching behind him to turn button on the knob. He took her purse and set it on the floor, his hands began pushing her shirt up.

"Oh Deacon, we're supposed to be writing," she laughed pushing his hands away from her, turning towards the sofa.

But Deacon was determined. It had been five days since they had seen each other, five days since he had kissed her. And the outfit she was wearing was not helping the situation. Cut-off shorts up to there, old boots, and a v-neck shirt that was low enough to peak his interest.

Coming up behind her once more, he pressed his pelvis into her backside. She could feel him, he was hard. He wanted her as much as she was trying to deny she wanted him. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her body against his. She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. His hand dipped below her shorts and slowly made its way to her most sensitive spot. He smiled against her neck, she was ready too. He gently and slowly began stroking her.

"Ray," he whispered, "tell me to stop, and we will stop and write. But I've missed you. 5 days is a long time to not touch you."

All Rayna could manage was a moan as her hand reach between them and cupped him through his jeans. Deacon matched her moan with one of his own. He retreated his hand and spun her in his arms. He pulled her shirt up and off, then unbottoned her shorts and slid them down. She stepped out of her boots and kicked them off. Deacon pulled his own shirt off and closed the space between them. Pulling her close, their lips finally met. He stepped them backward to the couch as they continued the attack of their lips. Their tongues were going crazy, as if five days had been an eternity. Impatiently, Rayna began tugging on Deacon's belt. He broke the kiss with a laugh. Rayna was not laughing, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. Reaching below his jeans she grasped him firmly before leaning in for another kiss. Deacon's hand matched her actions as they both became frantic. Finally Deacon freed himself from his jeans and positioned himself between Rayna's legs. Rayna let out a low moan when he was in and dug her nails into his back. Deacon immediately went to work. This was a raw, desire-lead mission. He pulled her hair, she clawed his back. Five days really had been too long.

2 hours later.

They had finally gotten to the whole writing process and they were getting a lot accomplished. They had lyrics and chord progressions for two new songs. After putting the finishing touches on the second one, Deacon was just about to speak when a knock came on the door.

They both froze. Neither one had bothered to dress fully after they had made love. Rayna was in her shorts and Deacon's shirt. He was only in his jeans. Quickly they scrambled to put on their own clothes.

"Hang on," Rayna called as another knock came, this one louder and more impatient.

When they both gave each other a once over that they looked suitable enough, Rayna opened the door. Juliette gave her a funny grin as she took in the sight of them.

"So what are y'all up to?" she asked with a smirk.

"Writing, why?" Rayna replied.

"Well, your shirt is inside out and Deacon's belt is laying on the floor. Not to mention his hair is generally not all disheveled like someone was pulling it."

They both looked at the floor, crimson flooding their cheeks.

"Don't worry, I knew this was bound to happen."

"Whadya want Juliette?" Deacon finally asked.

"Wanted to check with y'all on flight times for the morning. John at the desk said you were in here. We still good to go for 8:30?"

Rayna and Deacon both nodded.

"Well, I will let you two get back to it," she laughed closing the door behind her.

"That was so not smooth!" Rayna exclaimed.

"Definitely not. Haven't you ever put a shirt back on?" he laughed.

"What about you Mr. I-forgot-my-belt?"

Meanwhile, Maddie had decided she needed to talk to Tandy as soon as possible. After school would be perfect she thought. Taking out her phone she sent her aunt a text message that she knew would get her attention.

Rayna and Deacon had just started on the third song when her phone rang. Glancing at the screen it was Tandy.

"Hey Tandy, I'm in the studio, what's up?"  
"Well, I just got a text message from Maddie asking me to pick her up after school."

"What? Did she say why?"

"Yeah Rayna, and it's not good. Her exact message reads: 'Aunt Tandy, pick me up after school please. I would like to chat about the fact that Deacon is my father. But I'm not sure mom will talk to me about'

"Oh god! She knows."

Rayna dropped the phone as Deacon looked at her questioningly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rayna stood, frozen, looking at Deacon with an expression of sheer terror. He came to her, arms wrapping around her to provide comfort as he continued to ask what in the world was going on. When Rayna still wasn't speaking, he pulled back from the hug to look her in the eyes.

"Ray? Rayna. You have gotta talk to me here," his eyes pleading and full of concern.  
"Maddie. Mad- uh, she knows Deacon, about you being her father."  
"Wh- uh, how Ray?"  
"I don't know. She sent a text message to Tandy, asking her to pick her from school so they could discuss the fact that you are her father. Because she doesn't think I will talk to her about it."  
"Oh, Ray. Well, wait. I mean, is this really a terrible thing? I mean, if she knows, and she has planned something to talk with your sister, that means she has thought it through. She hasn't acted any different towards you has she?"  
"Well no, I mean. I could tell something has been on her mind the last few days, but she has been the same Maddie."  
"See, so she wants to talk to someone about it. Get some answers. Why is it such a terrible thing?"  
"Why is it a ter- well, for starters I am going to have to explain that I cheated on Teddy before we were even married. I'm going to have to explain to our daughter why I walked away from you. I'm going to have to tell her things about our past that I would rather not tell her."  
"Ray. You and I happened. Our past is our past. It is nothing to be ashamed of. I would hope that my past in particular would be something to share with Maddie, an example she can have of all the things she should never do. Of all the ways she should never hurt the person she loves the most in this world. And yes, how we came to have Maddie may not be perfect, but it happened. I guess I'm not really sure what you are so worried about Ray. I would think this being able to come out to her would almost be a sigh of relief. No more lies, no more keeping secrets."  
"Deacon, it's not that easy. You know it's not that easy," a sharp edge developing in her words. She could tell as soon as she said them, that she wanted to take them back. He hated when she said that.  
"There you go again Ray. Nothin' is ever easy enough for ya. Well damn it Ray, this is easy enough. The fact that our daughter knows the truth about this and she is not freaking out, she didn't run away, she didn't do something crazy. Means she understands some part of it in some way. Which I would think you would agree is a good thing. But once again, you make it your goal to over complicate things."  
"What the hell does that mean Deacon?"  
"You know exactly what I mean Rayna. You always use 'it's not that simple' as your excuse when you don't want to deal with something. I mean what, did you just pray that we would go on forever like this, with Maddie never knowing that I was her biological father? That we would get to have this secret from her? That you and I would be together and I would just get to be happy knowing that I got to spend time with her everyday, even if she didn't know who I really was?" his eyes filled with hurt and anger as he turned away from her.  
"What, no-I-Deac- how can you even say that?" she reached out grabbing his arm, "Deacon, I just, it scares me thinking about the fact that Maddie went to Tandy and not me. That she knows but won't talk to me about it. It worries me. Like she is going to hate me. Hate me for lying to her. For hurting you and keeping it from you. I am just trying to wrap my head around all of that. I think I just need to go pick Maddie up and talk to her."  
"Look Ray, I get all of that. But I think this is a conversation that I too should be a part of. And Teddy. After all, I am the reason that she found out."  
"Deacon, I don't know. I just can't wrap my mind around any of this right now," she sighed out of frustration.  
"Listen, Ray. We are gonna figure this out, together," taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

Finally getting the nerve, Rayna called Tandy back.

"Listen Tandy, I think this is a conversation best suited for myself, Teddy, and Deacon. Would you pick Maddie up and bring her to the house?"  
"Of course Rayna. But how are you going to bring this up to Teddy? Or Deacon for that matter?"  
"Tandy, Deacon knows. And Teddy knows that he is aware of his father status."  
"Oh Rayna. Wow. Um yeah I will pick her up and bring her out to the house."  
"Thanks. See you soon."

She hung up the phone, dreading the call she had to make to Teddy. Deacon could sense her hesitation.

"What is it Ray?"  
"I don't even know how to begin this conversation with Teddy," she said through ragged breaths.  
"Ray, just tell him the truth. It will be okay," his hand now traveling up and down her back.

Rayna needed a moment of solace. She wrapped her hand around his waist and pulled him to her, catching his lips in a kiss. He was surprised by her forward advance, but reciprocated after a moment. Her arms pulled harder at his waist. She just needed him closer. Finally he broke the kiss.

"Ray, if I get any closer I will be on top of you," he laughed.  
"That's the point," her face buried in his chest.  
"Ray, I know this is hard, but we will get through it. Let's make the call to Teddy," he nudged the phone into her hand.

Rayna sighed once more before dialing.

"Hi Teddy, it's Rayna. I need you to come out to the house."  
"I'm about to go into a meeting Rayna."  
"Teddy. Maddie knows, um about Deacon."  
"What? How in the hell?"  
"I don't know. But Tandy is bringing her to the house so we can talk about it."  
"Jesus. Alright. I will be there in 20 minutes."

Rayna and Deacon both stared at each other. Taking in the silence because they knew it wouldn't be quite in the kitchen much longer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Teddy was the first one to arrive and he didn't even bother to knock. Letting himself in, he had only been expecting Rayna. When he approached the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the sight of Deacon's arms around Rayna, one hand tangled in her hair, the other brushing beneath the hem of her shirt. Rayna had one hand tucked in his back pocket and the other brushing up and down his back. They had stolen a few simple kisses before she rested her head on his chest. Teddy could see the fear in her face, but also the look of happiness and calm in her eyes. He had never witnessed them together, as a couple. He had only ever seen the awkward tension between them when he and Rayna were still married. Witnessing it now, things made sense to Teddy in a way. Given the look on both of their faces, despite the turmoil that would surface in the next hour, they were both so in love with the other that it would solve all of their problems.

He finally understood: understood why Rayna had needed him when Deacon couldn't be there for her anymore, why Rayna could never really let him go, why Rayna kept him close, why she maintained a distance; because her love for Deacon Claybourne was a scary and powerful thing. Sure, Teddy knew Rayna had loved him, but he had never been the love of her life. And watching the two of them, he now understood why been the love of her life. And watching the two of them, he now understood why he never could have been. Teddy smiled slightly, at the thought that she was now happy again. Clearing his throat, he took the remaining steps into the kitchen.

Rayna looked up and quickly pulled away from Deacon. After glancing between the two of them Teddy finally spoke.

"Look, first of all, I owe you both an apology. After really seeing you two together, as a couple just now, a lot of things were answered for me. Sort of my 'ah-hah' moment. I get it, Rayna, why you needed me when you did, why you couldn't let Deacon go. Because the love you two have is powerful and it's also scary. I can see it in your eyes. I know you loved me Rayna, but I wasn't the love of your life. How could I have been?"

Rayna attempted to speak, but Teddy held up a hand to quiet her.

"Just let me finish. I get it now, I truly do. And I'm sorry for the things I've said and done in the recent past. But I'm glad you two are figuring things out and that you are happy. And Rayna, since you told me about Deacon knowing the truth about Maddie, I've been giving it a lot of thought. And I think you deserve the opportunity to get to know and spend time with your daughter," he finished with a smile, turning to nod at Deacon.

Both Deacon and Rayna stood stunned at Teddy's admission, apology, and decision making. After a few moments Rayna spoke.

"Teddy, that means a lot, what ya just said. Thank you," looking up at Deacon she continued, "that's something he would like very much. And, I know you are happy with Peggy, I can see it in your eyes. I know I've been angry towards you about her, not because I don't want you happy, but because of the way you two happened, and the way the tabloids have handled our divorce. I wouldn't be angry if you let her get to know the girls either. I would still ask that there not be adult sleepovers when they are home, same rule I am applying with us," she motioned towards Deacon, "is that fair?"

Teddy nodded again before speaking once more.

"Good. Now that we have all that settled, how do we want to discuss this with Maddie? I think it needs to be open and honest. So Rayna most of this is going to come from you. But we all three have to provide a united front on why we didn't tell Deacon, why we didn't tell Maddie, why you finally told Deacon. All those things need be clear to her."

Clearing his throat, Deacon surprised them both when he spoke, "I agree. But I also think we need to let her guide this conversation. Because the minute we start throwin information at her, she's gonna get angry and shut down. This needs to be her processin' it at her own pace."

Rayna was about to chime in when they heard the door open. Maddie came walking into the kitchen and stopped to take in the sight of all three of them standing before her. Letting out a nervous breath, she made her way to bar stool and climbed onto it. The counter was a good creating a good barrier and divider between them. With all three of her parents looking at her speechless, she finally asked her first question.

"Mom, when did you find out you were pregnant with me?"  
"Well sweetie, about 3 weeks before your daddy and I got married," she sighed.  
"Did you know daddy wasn't the father, that I was uncle Deacon's daughter?" She asked bravely scanning all three of their faces. They were all nervous and distant.  
"Yes, I-I- uh, I knew because at that point your dad and I hadn't been intimate. Uh, we, um..." She trailed off, looking down at her boots. Maddie continued, turning her gaze to meet Deacon's.  
"Did you know?"  
"No. Not until a few weeks ago."  
"How did you react when you did?"  
"I was hurt, angry, confused. But I also understood."  
"I will come back to that," she stated, letting out an exasperate sigh. Focusing back on her parents, she got the courage to ask the big questions.

"Mom, if you and dad hadn't, um, ya know, but you were together, then how did I happen?"  
"Well sweetie, the simplest answer is that I went to see Deacon after he got out of rehab, which was the same night you dad proposed. I still loved him, I guess I never stopped either. But one thing led to another, we fought, and we ended up. Well, here you are."  
"So, you cheated on Dad, before you were even married?"  
"Technically yes."

Teddy took this moment to cut in.  
"Sweetie. Back then, your mom was in a tough place. She had gotten out of a relationship that had broken her into a million pieces, but deep down she still loved him. When I asked her to marry me, our relationship was still new. But I knew she needed someone stable and grounded. Well, my proposal also meant that she had to admit how broken she was and let go. And that wasn't the easiest thing to do."

Maddie processed the last few minutes. What she could sum up, was that this whole thing was fucked up. Her mom married her dad because he was stable. Sure she loved him, but not in the same way she loved Deacon. Uncle Deacon had destroyed her, but she loved him so much that a proposal from another man made her run sleep with him? And she had gotten pregnant, but found out after she accepted the proposal so she stuck with the decision. Apparently being an adult isn't as fun as she had thought.

Looking at Deacon once more she asked, "so when Mom showed up the night I was apparently conceived, did you know she was with another man?"  
"The whole world knew darlin."  
"But you slept with her anyway?" Maddie tried to hide the shocked expression.  
"Yes. See Maddie, love makes you do a lot of crazy things. Sometimes, when you love someone with your heart and soul, nothing will stop you from acting on those feelings. It's the same idea behind loneliness and pain. Those feelings will make us do crazy things too," he finished glancing at Teddy.

Maddie noticed and knew he was referring to Peggy. She nodded and continued her questioning with Deacon.

"You said you also understood when you found out, how? Why?"  
"Well, I wasn't the best person back then Maddie. Your mom and I were together for 12 years before her and your dad got together. In that time, I went to rehab 5 times, I was in jail more than I care to admit, in and out of hospitals. I went back and forth from being clean and sober to binging. I knew when your mom put me in rehab the final time that she was leaving me. I had broken her. I had broken the love of my life. And I wasn't going to be able to put those pieces back together. It took a better man than I could have been back then," he finished, glancing at Rayna, who had tears in her eyes, and Teddy, who actually gave him a look of respect.

"But, why, why couldn't you stay sober if you loved her?"  
"Well sweetie, because I made a mistake that cost my best friend his life. His name was Vince. I made him drive drunk, and that ended his life. I never forgave myself for that. Never let it go. I crawled into a dark place, where there was nothing left waiting for me. And no one could pull me out, not even the person I loved most. So when I found out about you, I understood why your mom didn't tell me. She didn't know that time 5 in rehab was going to work. That I would be standing here sober 13 years later. There was no guarantee, especially after everything I put her through."

Rayna nearly burst into tears. That was the first time she had ever heard Deacon provide an actual reason for his drinking. He had never been able to tell her that. She had always figured, but to hear him say it out loud.

"I guess my last question is, where do we go from here?" Maddie asked softly.  
"Well, we've all talked about this, and Deacon would like to spend time with you girls, getting to know you better, if you would be okay with that?" Rayna stated.  
Glancing to Teddy, who nodded, Maddie said, "yes, I would like that a lot."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Thank for the continued support! :) please continue to r & r. Expect a few more chapters before I wrap this up :)

It had been a week since the revelations had taken place in Rayna's kitchen. The day after Rayna, Tandy, and the girls headed to New York City for a vacation, with the tour resuming tomorrow night. The last seven days had been filled with many more follow up questions from Maddie. They had all agreed that this would stay between them, as Daphne was still too young. But still, Rayna's bond with her daughters had never felt stronger.

In the midst of it all, Rayna had also managed to set up a meeting with Marshall Evans to showcase Gunner and Scarlett. That was today's big event, which Rayna had flown home from New York City specifically for. Tandy stayed in New York for a shopping day with the girls. Sitting in the back of the limo, Rayna was glad Buck had arranged a car as her mind drifted to Deacon. She had not seen him since the afternoon in the kitchen, hand't spoken to him other than text message, and even that communication was cold. She couldn't figure it out. Thankfully he had agreed to meet her at the studio before Gunnar and Scarlett had their showcase.

The opening of her door brought her back to reality. She was already at the studio. Checking her phone she smiled at the picture message from Tandy: her and the girls surrounded by shopping bags.

She went in to her usual writing room to find Deacon sitting at the table strumming his guitar, back to the door.

"Deacon," she said quietly from a few feet away. He didn't respond. She approached and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Deacon, this is getting old. What's going on?"

He placed his guitar on the table and stood. Turning to face her, he had this look of complete sadness on his face.

"Ray. I, I, don't think I can do this," he stated flatly.  
"What? What in the hell do mean?"  
"This, us, our daughter. I don't think I can do it."  
"Are you kidding me? What-I-where is all of this coming from?"  
"Ray. I saw your face in that kitchen. When you were tellin Maddie why you chose Teddy. Your face when I told her why I couldn't stop drinkin. Ray. I can't risk this, hurting you again, hurting her. It's too much. I don't know if I can..." he trailed off, tears now forming in his eyes. He took a shaky breath and continued.  
"I'm scared Ray. I love you. I love those girls. And now you are all counting on me. What if I mess up? I can't live with hurting you again."  
"And you think breaking up with me won't hurt me? Deacon, we've already jumped every hurdle. Us, the whole thing with Maddie, the divorce, the rumors. And we've done it together. There isn't anything we can't get through. But we damn sure aren't gonna do it apart. I let you go once, I won't do it again. And as for you messin up, well babe, I've got faith in you. Maddie's got faith in you. We're here for you," she smiled taking his hand.  
"Alright. I just-"

"Deacon, if you honestly want us to end things, fine. But ending them because you are scared. Scared of what may or may not happen? We will do this together. Figure it out, together. Okay?"

He nodded and started to speak again.

Rayna cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. It was simple, but full of love. She pulled back and spoke again.

"This is why you've been so distant?"  
He nodded his head.  
"Well, next time just talk to me. You've had me worried sick."  
He nodded again, "I'm sorry Ray."  
"It's okay," she smiled as she started to pull away.  
"Hang on," he smiled pulling her back to him.

He looked into her eyes for just a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Simple at first, but it quickly deepened as his hands slid under the edge of her shirt, touching her bare skin. Rayna had missed this closeness, letting him know, by quickly tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue. When their tongues finally met, Deacon moaned into her mouth. He turned them, backing her into the table, pressing his pelvis into her so she could feel him. She reciprocated the motion, and moaned back.

Deacon broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down her neck, his hands climbing higher beneath her shirt, her pelvis still meeting his in rhythm.  
"Deacon, I've..got..a..meeting," she stated between sighs.  
"When?" He asked between kisses, neither stopping their movements.  
"30.. minutes."  
"Well, darlin I can be quick."  
"How..romantic."  
"Have I ever left you un-satisfied?" He asked, now stopped, looking at her.  
"Uh, no."  
"Well alright then," he started to unbuckled her belt, but her hands stopped him.  
"Not in here Deacon. This room doesn't lock."  
"Well, where do you suggest we go?"

Rayna thought for a minutes, then she straightened up, took his hand, and they headed out the door. They arrived at a door, back behind the sound stage. When they went in Deacon let out a laugh, she had brought him to a janitors closet and bathroom combination.

"What's so funny?" She asked, leaning over the large custodian sink to drink from the faucet.  
"Didn't take you for the, sex in a closet type," he laughed.  
Looking at him in the mirror she smiled, "well you don't know me very well Mr. Claybourne," as she leaned over for one more drink, this time in a much more seductive fashion.

Deacon quickly crossed the small room, grasping her waist. She quickly stood at his touch. Looking into the mirror again, he met her gaze with lust in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her neck. One hand made quick work of her belt as the other climbed up her shirt, cupping her breast in his hand. Rayna leaned her head back against his shoulder as Deacon's hand made its way to her most sensitive spot. Letting out a moan as she thrust forward, Rayna reached between them pulling at his belt.

That was all Deacon needed. His hands retreated, shedding his belt. He then slid his hands inside her jeans and pushed them down her legs. Kicking off one boot, Rayna pulled that leg out, half turned to Deacon and kissed him deeply, grasping his now free manhood. She then turned back to the sink and grabbed the edge, bracing herself, smiling into the mirror at him. Deacon smiled back as he grabbed her waist. They both let out deep moans. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close as he quickened his pace.

"God Ray, I've missed you," he whispered into her ear between kisses along her neck.  
"I've missed you too," she managed between moans.  
Rayna was close and she could tell he was by the force and speed. Bracing herself even more, his final movements caused them both to go over the edge as she called his name, "Dea-con."

It was low and throaty, and Deacon took delight in knowing that he had provided a job well done. When their breathing leveled, he stood, stepping back from her nearly motionless body, draped over the sink.

"How was that?" He smiled.  
"Pretty damn amazing," Rayna turned smiling at him.  
"Told ya."  
"Oh babe, I didn't doubt you," she smiled, pulling on her jeans and buckling her belt.

Deacon dressed and checked himself in the mirror. Rayna followed suit, touching up her makeup. Checking her clock she still had 8 minutes.

"Well damn, I've still got 8 minutes."  
"We make a good team," he laughed.

Opening the door slightly, Deacon saw that the coast was clear and they emerged.

"So, you want to fly back with me tonight?" Rayna asked shyly.  
"To New York?"  
"Yeah, Tandy is there with the girls. They haven't stopped asking about you, especially Maddie. I know they would love to see you."  
"That so?" He beamed from ear to ear.  
"Yup. Can't say I blame them either," she smiled as she nudged him.

They made their way to the sound room for Rayna's meeting. Unable to stop himself, Deacon pulled her in for a kiss. It quickly turned into a tongue battle when they heard a throat clear. Both turning an instant shade of crimson, they met the gaze of Marshall Evans, Bucky, Gunnar, and Scarlett.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but don't we have a meeting?" Marshall Evans asked with a smile.  
"We do," Rayna replied, matching his grin. She nodded a goodbye to Deacon who mouthed "yes," to her.

Inside the room, they all exchanged introductions and greetings. Rayna and Marshall took a seat on the couch as Gunnar and Scarlett set up.  
"So, things are okay for you? Everything is starting to blow over?" Marshall asked quietly.  
"Yes finally. I'm in a good place with Teddy. The girls are doing well. And well, Deacon and I are figurin things out."  
"Good I'm glad to hear it. We were worried about you," he motioned to Bucky.  
"I appreciate it. Glad to know I've got people that support me," she smiled her best smile of appeasement. What nerve HE had, acting like they were friends after he'd been such an ass.

Finally Scarlett and Gunnar introduced their song and began playing. Marshall and Bucky were blown away.

"That was amazing you two. I can't say officially, but I think a congratulations are in order. You two will be a great addition to the Edgehill Family," Marshall stated with a smile.

Gunnar and Scarlett stood there in shock as they took it in. Finally able to speak to say their goodbyes, Rayna hugged them both proudly. Her first official act on her own label.

She exited the studio. She was so excited to fly to New York, and just as excited to tell Deacon the good news.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sorry for the delay! I was on the Nashville set most of this week and I didn't want to mix reality with my story :) so I gave myself a few days to decompress! But please read and review! Thanks for the continued support :)

As soon as Rayna was in the car she called Deacon.

"Oh my gosh Deac, un officially they have a record deal," she squealed as soon as the phone picked up.  
"That's great Ray," he excited replied.  
"I can't believe how amazing they are."  
"Pretty reminiscent of you n me don't ya think?"  
"Very much so," she paused, "so the flight leaves at 6 tonight. Can you be ready in time?"  
"Of course Ray. Wanna ride together or meet there?"  
"I can pick you up. I'll be to your place around 4."  
"See ya then darlin."

Rayna got back to the house and cheerfully packed. Her first official act was going to be signed. Deacon was coming with her tonight. She couldn't wait for him and the girls to spend time together. And wow, this afternoon with him had been like nothing before. They had only spent a week apart and it became that intense. She made a metal note to never go that long again. But maybe that could be beneficial for some hot crazy encounters. She laughed at herself, how crazy they were about each other.

Once her packing was done she headed to Deacon's. When she got there she let herself in. She heard a loud thud from upstairs. She made her way to the bedroom to find Deacon ruffling through boxes in his closet.

"Deac, whatcha doing?"  
"Well, I was looking for..." He trailed off, "ah-hah! I found it," he stated proudly, turning to face her.

He was holding a single guitar pick. She smiled instantly, knowing what it meant.

"You remember this?" He smiled proudly.  
"Absolutely, got that guitar pick when we met Johnny and June. But what are you digging it out for?"  
"Thought I'd give it to Maddie," he smiled.  
"She would love it, but ya know, Daphne will be heartbroken if she doesn't get something."  
"Well, already got that covered," he nodded to his old ukele, "I've had that since I was a boy."

Rayna smiled brightly at him. Her happy gaze made him blush slightly as she crossed the room to him. Saying nothing she pulled him in for a hug. He held her close, saying nothing for a moment. Finally he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I'm nervous Ray," he finally mumbled.  
"Nervous bout what?"  
"Spending time with the girls, in a whole different light."  
"Deacon, the only thing that has changed is we're finally together. The girls love you."  
"I know but I don't want 'me to think I'm trying to replace Teddy or something."  
"You aren't, and they won't," she smiled reassuringly.  
"As long as you are sure," he smiled again, this time leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

He quickly deepened this kiss as Rayna traced her nails up and down his back. Deacon stepped backwards pulling them towards the bed. But Rayna broke the kiss.

"Deacon, we've got a plane to catch," she laughed.  
"Oh damn, well I suppose we should be on our way then huh?"  
"Yes. As long as you're packed and ready."  
"I'm always ready to go with you darlin."

They drove to the airport in silence. Both basking in their happiness, both nervous and excited for a week with the girls on the tour.

Finally making it to the airport they boarded Rayna's private jet, a new gift from Marshall Evans. He had obliged her request after hearing Gunnar and Scarlett.

"Nice new digs huh?" Deacon asked grinning at her as she stretched out on the sofa.  
"Yes, I think I'm deserving of them too."  
"Oh I agree. But, is it just us flying?"  
"It is. Well, and the pilot," she laughed, sitting up now, "why?"

He simply smiled as he scooted in beside her. Getting close enough that he barely had to whisper he asked, "I was wondering if you are a member of the mile high club Ms. Jaymes?"  
"No I am not Deacon!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
"Well I think we should change that then," he smiled, toying with the bottom button on her shirt.  
"Deacon, we haven't even taken off yet," she laughed pushing his hand away.  
"Well, you just let me know then," he laughed putting his arm around her shoulder. Rayna drew her knees up and snuggled in against his body. The captain announced they were ready for take-off and their flight began.

They were only 45 minutes in when Rayna heard Deacon lightly snoring. Rayna giggled to herself as she reached for her phone. It wasn't in her pocket. It was then she noticed her purse on the other side of Deacon. Carefully she readjusted her body, leaning across his lap. She had just got the handled when his hand grabbed her wrist. She looked over to see him smiling down at her. His eyes took in the sight of sprawled over his lap.  
"Whatcha doin Ray?" He grinned.  
"Looking for my phone," she smiled.  
"Well, you are in a very compromising position right now, and if I weren't a stand-up gentleman I'd think you were doin it on purpose to tease me."  
"Nope, never. In fact if I I were trying to tease you I'da done this."

With that, Rayna sat up, threw her left leg over his lap and straddled his waist. As she clutched her purse she pressed her pelvis firmly against his. Deacon let out a slight moan, still staring at her intently. As she went to climb back off of his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.

"Teasing is not very nice Ray."  
"I know, which is why I was in fact, not teasing you. So, are you going to let me off your lap?"  
"Nope."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. In fact, I'm also gonna kiss you, unless you want to stop me."

He didn't give her time to answer before his lips were on hers. The kiss was impatient and hungry. His mouth consumed hers. Letting go of her purse, Rayna brought her arms up to his neck, one hand roaming his hair. Deacon's hands were both still firmly planted on her waist, keeping her in place.

Needing air, Rayna broke the kiss. She looked into his eyes as she smiled down at him.

"Deacon."  
"Rayna." He matched her tone, knowing what she was asking.  
"I'm serious. You really- on the plane?"  
"Rayna."

That was all he said before picking her up and carrying her back to the kitchenette, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He set her on the counter before resuming his kisses as he undid his belt. He paused to look into her eyes once more, when she smiled at him, he continued on.

45 minutes later they re-emerged from the back, both grinning from ear to ear. They curled back up on the sofa and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later the captain announced their descent into LaGuardia.

They deplaned on the private runway. They both smiled from ear to ear as Maddie and Daphne emerged from the limo, running to them happily.

Both girls hugged Rayna first, filling her with questions. Then they both turned to Deacon and practically jumped into his arms. Rayna stood taking in the sight of them and how great of father he truly was. After the hello's, Rayna took Daphne's hand and Deacon wrapped an arm around Maddie as they made their way to the car.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

So sorry for the delay y'all. Crazy busy schedule. But I think I will have two more chapters after this one :)

Three Days Later

Deacon was EXHAUSTED. The show their first night back had been a success. Then they had had two free days before tomorrow nights show. He couldn't believe how much energy those girls had. They had walked around the entire island of Manhattan, he swore. Clothing stores, guitar shops, shoe stores, music stores, museums, and everything else in between. Truth be told, he had never seen that much of New York City in the daylight. And his feet had never been so happy to be out of cowboy boots. But he had loved every single minute of it because Maddie and Daphne hadn't let go of his hands at all during their adventures. He was beaming with fatherly pride despite the agony his lower extremities were experiencing.

He layed back, sprawled across his empty king sized bed. The memories the four of them had created over the last few days were amazing. Pulling out his phone, he flipped through the photos: the girls hailing a cab, the carriage ride in Central Park, he and Rayna cuddled together with the girls in the rowboat, the four of them on the Brooklyn side waters edge with the Manhattan skyline in the backdrop, the girls riding Jane's carousel, Daphne learning to use chopsticks at Thai Tai in Williamsburg, and last all four of them on the skydeck of the Empire State Building. He smiled once more before looking at his clock, 10:45.

He thought about Rayna. The fact that they were sleeping in separate rooms. They both agreed to this as long as the girls were around. He understood and respected this, but that didn't mean he was happy about not being able to hold Rayna. And he wasn't even disappointed about the lack of physical connection while the girls were here. Simply the intimacy of conversation, sharing in the joy of how well they were navigating this new relationship.

"What the hell he thought?" Finally deciding to muster the courage to send her a text, just to let her know he was thinking about her.

Hey Ray. The girls get to bed okay?

His thumb hovered over the send icon as he hesitated for a moment. Finally he touched it.

Meanwhile, Rayna was laying in her own empty bed two stories up. The girls had been asleep for well over an hour. They had both been a bundle of energy, so enthralled with the last few days. Maddie couldn't stop raving about the new guitar chords Deacon had shown her. Daphne was exstatic about her ukele, and her new found mastery of chop sticks. And Rayna had picked up on the fact that both girls had transitioned to calling him Deacon, there was no more uncle Deacon involved.

The girls had refused to go to bed without first talking to Teddy, filling him in all the wonderful things they had been up to. Both girls tried their best to remain reserved about Deacon when speaking to their dad, but it was a very futile attempt. Teddy acknowledged and understood their excitement, expressing to Rayna that he was glad they were bonding. Much to Rayna's surprise, after hanging up with their dad, both girls requested making a call to Deacon too, even though they had said goodnight in person.

Rayna was still musing about the phone call. She had nearly burst into happy tears. She still wanted to thinking about the call.

2 hrs earlier.

Deacon looked at Rayna's name flashing on the screen.

"Miss me already? I only left 45 minutes ago."  
"Yes. Well, it's actually the girls who requested the phone," she smiled, nodding for the girls to come get the phone as she put it on speaker.  
"Oh well, I'm honored."  
"Okay, you're on speaker," Rayna informed him, placing the phone in the middle of the table.  
"Good night Deacon, we can't wait for pancakes in the morning," Maddie beamed.  
"Yeah! I'm going to have four I think," Daphne exclaimed.  
"Four? I think I will have four as well," Deacon laughed, "but you girls gotta get to bed before we can have them pancakes in the morning."  
"Alright, alright," sighed Maddie.  
"Sleep well beautiful girls, g'night."  
"Love you Deacon," came out of both girls, nearly in unison.  
Deacon paused, nearly choking, his heart rocketing into in throat. Rayna drew a sharp breath, as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Love you too girls. Night Ray," Deacon quickly recovered.  
"Um, night," Rayna replied, hanging up the phone.

Just then Rayna was brought back to reality as her phone vibrated. She smiled as she read his text.

Yes they did. And I was just thinking about you :)

She laughed at herself as she got nervous butterflies when she touched send.

Oh really? They weren't dirty thoughts were they?

Deacon grinned to himself, picturing her face as she read it.

Nope.

Deacon let out a heavy sigh. He just wanted to hold her.

:(

Rayna nearly laughed. Deacon of all people was pouting via text message.

Oh you poor thing..if you promise to keep your hands to yourself you can come up for a bit.

Deacon jumped when he read the text. He grabbed his key and was out the door without even bothering to put on his boots.

Rayna was already at the door, propping it open when she heard the elevator. She pulled it open to face him fully as he rounded the corner. He smiled, blushing slightly when he saw her.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see," he smiled.  
"Yeah no kiddin," she laughed stepping aside to let him in.

She pushed the door shut and turned around to find him right there looking at her. He was taking all of her in: yoga pants, an old t-shirt, her curls falling clumsily around her face. Even when she wasn't trying she was absolutely beautiful.

She returned his study with one of her own. He had clearly shed the button down from earlier, wearing only a gray tank top, same jeans, and, no boots? She let out a laugh seeing his mismatched socks.

"What's so funny?" He asked, closing the small ap between them, slipping his arms around her waist.  
"Nice socks. And I thought I told you ya had to keep those to yourself," she replied glancing down.  
"I didn't get a goodnight kiss earlier."  
"Fine, ya get one."

Deacon smiled before leaning in to gently brush his lips against hers. He lingered only for a second then began to pull away.

"Okay, two," Rayna sighed as she initiated the second kiss.

Deacon took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He gently nibbled her bottom lip, knowing that it would drive her crazy. He smiled against her lips when her tongue began brushing against his top lip. But before he allowed his tongue to meet hers he pulled away.

"Ray, you can't tell me I've gotta keep my hands to myself, then go an do that," he laughed.  
"Oh please, you know what nibblin on my lip does. But, um, let's go to the living room," she smiled, pushing back from him.  
"Alright."

They made their way to the sofa and Deacon plopped down in the corner of the sectional, bringing his feet up to rest on the coffee table. Rayna sat beside him, drawing knees up as she rested against him, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand naturally began a pattern, tracing up and down her back.

"We've had a great few days," she said lightly.  
"Yes we have. I can't believe how amazing it's been. Spendin time with the girls has been, damn near magical."  
"They love you, love all you are teachin them. I couldn't get 'em to stop raving long enough to talk to Teddy even."  
"Oh, well, I hope that didn't freak him out or anything. Did it?"  
"No, he was actually really happy it's goin so well."  
"Hm, well that's surprisin, but great."  
"I agree. And thank you by the way," she smiled up at him, her hand brushing up and down his chest.  
"For what?" He asked, returning her gaze.  
"This, us, the last few days. You been amazing through this shopping extravaganza."  
"Ray. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now, and there's nowhere else I'da rather spent the last few days, certainly nothin else I'd rather be doin. Well, 'cept maybe one thing. But that's not allowed."  
"Well, I'm glad. And, I know. But with the girls bein here, I don't want 'me walkin in on somethin or askin questions about stuff. After all this hotel room isn't that big. And we both know you aren't very quiet," she smirked.  
"I'm not the loud," he laughed, "but seriously Ray, I understand. This right here is enough for me while the girls are here."  
"That's sweet of you," she sighed apologetically.  
"Are you doubting me Ms. Jaymes? What, you think I'm some sex crazed teenager that can't control his impulses?"  
"Doubting? No. Knowing? Yes," she laughed.  
"Well I have never-"

He was very quickly cut off by Rayna's lips against his own. There was nothing gentle about her kiss. Hunger, want, desire, all controlled her lips and tongue as they consumed Deacon's mouth. She was propped up on her knees leaning over him. When Deacon's head had stopped spinning from the surprise of the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted her closer, so he quickly pulled her towards him. Rayna smiled against his lips as she transitioned her body so that was sitting across his lap.

Their kiss continued, tongues frenzied, hands roaming. Rayna traced the planes of his chest and shoulders, running her fingers under the thin fabric of his tank top. Deacon could feel the heat from her skin beneath her yoga pants as his hand traced up and down her thigh, gently caressing her butt with each pass. His stationary hand was beneath her tshirt, at the small of her back. The feel of his calassed fingers dancing on her skin sent chills up her spine.

Finally needing air, Deacon pulled back. He looked into her eyes for a moment, smiling at her. He was doing his best to ignore the growing tightness that was developing in his jeans. But it hadn't gone unnoticed by Rayna, who was smirking at him, feeling the pressure against her thigh.

"Told ya I know you too well."  
"C'mon Ray, what do you expect? Kissin me like that, just bein your beautiful self. Not to mention, it has been three whole days."  
"Oh I know babe, and I don't know what came over me. Just now. Not a very nice thing to do."  
"Ray, just bein here is enough. But, I better go before I lose my will power," he smiled, preparing to stand.  
"Wait," she stopped him, throwing a leg over his waist, "will you stay?"  
"Ray, you really think that's a good idea?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
"Just to sleep," she smiled, "I want you close to me. Just have to be gone by 6:30."  
"Well, I can be gone by 6:30," he smiled, scooping her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

They both took their respective sides and drew back the covers. Deacon unbuckled his belt and shed his pants as Rayna slipped out of her yoga pants and her t-shirts. Deacon's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her crawling in between the sheets in nothing but underwear and a camisole. Against his better judgement, he quickly pulled his own tank top over his head before joining her.

He slid up against her back and she was startled by the feel of his bare skin. An unintentional moan pierced the air. Deacon's arm looped around her waist as he knuzzled her neck. Rayna did her best to ignore his firmness pressed against her backside as it was eliciting a bodily response from her as well. Wanting a goodnight kiss, she turned in his arms.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.  
"Hi," she smiled, leaning in to gently brush his lips. She went to pull away, but Deacon's hand had hooked behind her knee, giving her leg a gentle pull towards him.

She was in no mood to resist, allowing her body to quickly glide to a position on top of Deacon. She felt the moan escape his throat, into her own mouth at the sudden contact her pelvis had made with his own. His hands slid up her sides, pulling the camisole with it as Rayna's lips left his. She began trailing kisses along his neck and collar bone. The taste of his skin drove her crazy as she ran her hands along the planes of his shoulders. Her hips were now moving to a rhythm against Deacon and this was eliciting a series of quick breath from him. As Rayna was just about to meet his lips again, Deacon rolled her to her back, situating himself on top of her. He was pressed firmly against her, and the little clothing stopping their most intimate contact was now just annoying.

Rayna reached down to pull at his waistband. But Deacon didn't move, he just looked down at her smiling.

"What?" She finally asked.  
"I thought you said no sex," he smiled.  
"Well, I did. But that never worked for us years ago. Not sure how I thought it was gonna work now."  
"Ray, we can stop right here, I will hold you close, ignore my lower half, and we can go to sleep. I, I just don't want to put you in that position with the girls."  
"That's all fine and dandy. But I'm not so sure I can ignore my lower half," she smiled, "but you are right. Let's try and sleep."

Deacon rolled to his side as Rayna pushed her back against him and they resumed their position from a few minutes ago. Deacon pressed a kiss to her temple whispering goodnight. Rayna closed her eyes and started drifting off until she felt Deacon's hand tracing up and down her thigh, getting close to her most sensitive spot.

"Deacon, what are you doing? We said we were gonna sleep."  
"We said no sex, doesn't mean I have to ignore your lower half," he smiled against her neck, beginning a trail of kisses.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Thank you for the continued support :) I just love these characters and their journey. This chapter is a continuation of the steaminess, but lets be honest, they are attractive. It's what attractive people do! :)

Rayna relaxed and leaned against his chest. Gently, Deacon slid away from her, allowing her to lay flat on her back, giving him better access. His hand was still teasing her as he looked down at her, desire filling her eyes. When he could hold her gaze no longer he leaned in to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest, nibbling at her through the thin fabric. A faint moan escaped her lips at the unique sensation. His hand was still teasing her as his lips moved to her ear, tracing it with his tongue, nibbling as he went.

A slightly louder moan left Rayna's throat when Deacon's hand finally dipped below her waistband. He made gentle contact at first, just tracing and lightly roaming. But Rayna was becoming impatient as she lifted her hips lightly. It was then that Deacon went to work, his hand methodical and expertly navigating this task while he continued working her upper body with his lips. He could tell he was pushing all of the right buttons because her hips had found his rhythm and slightly louder breaths were drawing from her lips. When a loud moan erupted, Deacon consumed her mouth with his, his hand still at work. Her hips were quickening and her heartbeat was rising higher and higher.

When she reached the edge and came toppling over, she bit down on his lip, eliciting a pleasant moan from Deacon. Neither one moved for a few minutes. When Rayna's eyes flicked open, Deacon was smiling at her.

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't know if this was actually possible," she smiled.  
"Oh darlin, you underestimate me," he grinned.  
"I did. But I'm grateful. Although, this isn't exactly a happy ending for you. And I know that the equipment was prepped and ready," she smiled, gently brushing her hand against him.  
"Darlin, you know, if you're happy, I'm happy. It's all that matters."  
"Well, I think we can both be a little happier," she smiled rolling on top of him, kissing him deeply as her hands began tugging at his waistband.  
"Ray," Deacon muttered breathlessly, "you sure about this?"  
"Deacon. I'm as sure, as you are nearly naked in my bed."

They quickly shed the rest of their cloths and resumed their former position. As Rayna's hair fell around his face, Deacon stopped his movement and just looked at her. His breath caught in his throat as he thought about everything that had gotten them here. The last 13 years that had hung between them for so long had evaporated with each kiss, hug, and moment of passion over the last few months. And Deacon wouldn't change any of it.

Rayna looked down at him, knowing he was internalizing something. She then ran through the very same thought process. And smiled gratefully that this man was holding her. He matched her smile and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I wouldn't change it ether. It's us. Our story. All 23 years of it."  
"I love you Ray."  
"I love you too."

He pulled her in for another kiss and they fell into their previous rhthym. It wasn't long before they both crashed over the edge. They both fell fast asleep, tangled in the sheets and each others arms.

*** 5 hours later ***

Deacon heard the door before his eyes tracked the movement. Rayna was on her side, facing the door, Deacon tucked in behind her. Over her shoulder he saw the outline of the little girl. He felt his boxers at his feet and pulled them on as motionless as possible, nudging Rayna.

"Momma," Daphe said fainty, "I had a bad dream," still unaware of Deacon's presence.

Rayna had gathered her underwear and pulled them on beneath the sheets. Thankfully she had left her tank top on. She sat up, swinging her feet over the edge, grabbing her yoga pants. Deacon rolled off the bed to the floor to prevent being spotted, as Rayna approached her daughter.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Everything's okay now. Come on, I will tuck you back in," she smiled, drawing the sleepy little girl in for a hug as she ushered her out the door.

Deacon quickly dressed and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to return. Rayna came back in five minutes later, her cheeks still crimson.

"That was a close call Ray, I'm sorry."  
"Babe, it's okay," she smiled taking a seat next to him, "she didn't see you. By the time I got her to her bed she had forgot why she came into my room."  
"Well, I guess that's good. I'm glad she didn't just crawl in here. THAT would have been awkward," he laughed pulling her in for a hug, "but I better get back to my room."  
"That's probably good," she smiled.

He stood to leave, taking her hand. She walked him to the door and they both just stood there for a moment. After a deep breath, Deacon drew her in for a kiss. Neither one wanted to let go, but the kiss was quickly deepening all over again. Deacon pulled away, knowing if he didn't he was going to pick her up and take her back to bed.

"Good night, I love you darlin," he smiled.  
"I love you too babe."

The next morning:

Deacon walked into the dining hall and spotted his three ladies.

"Good morning my lovely ladies," he greeted, kissing both of the girls on the top of the head, before kissing Rayna on the cheek and taking the seat beside her.  
"Morning Deacon," both girls greeted.  
"Mornin hon," smiled Rayna.

Everyone placed their breakfast orders and began a conversation about what their day would entail. Suddenly Daphne stopped eating.

"Deacon, I had a dream that I saw you in Momma's room last night."

Rayna nearly choked on her orange juice as she glanced at Deacon, then her daughter. Maddie watched both of them, trying to hide her smirk.

"Really sweetie? That's funny," Rayna managed to stammer.  
"Hmm, I don't know about you ladies, but I was in bed early."

Maddie knew they were lying, but she was happy for her mom and Deacon. She made eye contact with Deacon and smiled at him. Deacon knew she knew and his face turned a shade of crimson.

He glanced at Rayna and nodded towards Maddie who had entered into a conversation with Daphne about their day ahead. Rayna touched his knee under the table and smiled.

They rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. A few fans of Rayna and Deacon approached asking for pictures. They all made remarks about how happy they all looked.

When they finished the girls asked to go to the pool. Rayna agreed. As the girls changed and Rayna and Deacon sat on the couch talking.

"So Ray, I've been thinkin," he paused.  
"Oh no," she smiled nudging his knee.  
"Really. And I think the arrangement y'all have switching back and forth who stays at the house, well, I don't like it. Because that means, when you're at home with the girls, I can only be there for a limited time."  
"I know it's not ideal, Deac, but I don't know what else we can do."  
"Well, I was thinking we could move in together Ray."  
"What?"  
"Ray, we love each other. I love the girls. They love me. And it's not out of the question for divorced couples to actually get new homes ya know."  
"Really? Are you serious?"  
"Yes, Ray. I am serious. What do you think?"  
"I think I would love that. But we would have to talk to Teddy, the girls, everything."  
"I'm okay with that."

They both smiled at each other as the girls came back in, ready for the pool.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

6 months later

Nashville

The alarm clock buzzed incessantly from the bedside table. A single hand crept from beneath the sheets, flailing about on top of the machine, poking and prodding in hopes that it would stop. When that didn't work, Rayna poked her head out from beneath the covers, finding the switch, she grumbled. Her head was pounding and it was only 6:45. How could she have drank that much? The last thing she remembered was getting in a cab. Well, maybe. It was all a bit foggy. Wait, no, someone had brought her home. It hadn't been Deacon, he was out of town filling in on a studio session for some friends. In fact he had been gone over a week.

Suddenly movement from the other side of the bed caused her to freeze. Dear god, did I bring another man home, she thought. Jesus, who am I kidding? Even at my wildest, I never did that, she though. She smiled to herself realizing Deacon was finally home. But even that much effort made her head throb more. Damn you Tandy, she thought, Fireball is never a good idea, especially chased down with Jack.

When his arm slid around her waist, the calloused fingers danced across her stomach, she smiled, shivering at the touch.

"When did you get in?" She rolled to face him, smiling happily.  
"Bout four, you were out cold," Deacon smiled back.  
"Oh, man. I told Tandy shots were a bad idea. She didn't listen. Because I feel like death. And I imagine I look like it too."  
"You're beautiful as ever darlin."  
"Please, I don't even think I bothered to take off my make-up."  
"You didn't, but you did manage to removed every article of clothing you had on. From just inside the front door, up to the foot of the bed there was a trail. And I got real excited when I walked in. But I was slightly disappointed," he smiled, throwing in a fake pouting face.  
"Oh my god, I wondered why I was so cold," she squealed glancing between the sheets.  
"You're cold? Well let me help," he smiled, pulling her close until they were chest to chest.

Rayna sighed as she leaned into his kiss. His hands were quick to begin roaming her body. His kiss was full of longing, hunger. Rayna had missed him just as much, but the thought of that much physical exertion made her want to vomit at this point. As Deacon rolled on top of her, he began a trail of kisses down her neck. He reached the spot just below her ear that drove her crazy, but she barely responded. Sensing her lack of enthusiasm, he paused to look at her.

"What's the matter darlin?"  
"Babe, I've missed you, don't get me wrong. And it's been way too long since we've..but I feel terrible. Can we take a rain check?" She paused with a frown, "but I promise I will make it worth your while," she then smiled up at him.  
"Darlin, o'course we can take a rain check. And Ray, a week and a half isn't that long you know. I can hold out. Heck, most people our age have sex like, once a year. We're completely off the charts. And don't worry bout makin it worth my while, because every single minute with you is just that," he smiled back, leaning in to kiss her once more.

He then rolled to his back, pulling her close to cuddling against him. Rayna leaned in, resting her head on his chest. Leaning up, she kissed his neck, then his chin, and finally planted one on his lips.

"I'm glad you are home," she whispered against his lips.  
"Me too darlin."

***** 6 hours later ********

Rayna woke again, this time to the sun shining in the window. Reaching out, she was sad to feel an empty bed. But her headache and nausea had disappeared and she was ready to take on the day.

As she got to her feet, she heard a laugh. Deacon was standing in the doorway holding her pile of clothes from the night before. She blushed under his gaze, as he was taking in her naked body, hair disheveled, smudged make-up.

"Feelin better?" He asked.  
"Yes finally, 'cept I'm starvin now."  
"Well, if ya put on some clothes, I've got breakfast ready."  
"Oh thank goodness! Wanna toss me that shirt of yours?" She asked pointing to his button down hanging on the door.  
"O'course," he smiled, tossing it to her.

She buttoned the buttons and stood. She made her way to the writing table in the corner and got her phone. Pausing to look out the patio , she admired the view of downtown from East Nashville. She was so glad they had opted to live at Deacon's place. It was big enough for them, and the girls each had a room of their own when it was hers and Deacon's week. Rayna was also extremely glad that the divorce arrangement she and Teddy had come up with was working so well. The girls simply alternated weeks with each of them as far as where they were sleeping and they took turns picking them up from school.

Lost in thought Rayna didn't notice Deacon come up behind until she felt his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and took her hand

"Let's get some food darlin,"  
"Yes please."

They sat at the table eating in silence. They were both comfortable enough in the others presence that silence was just as intimate as the conversations they had. As they were both finishing Deacon reached out for Rayna's hand.

"Ray, what do you say we have a night out tonight?"  
"Hm, like a date?" She smiled.  
"Yes, like a date," he chuckled.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, I already made a few plans."  
"Really?" She cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I mean, it is a special occasion Ray."  
"What's that?"  
"Ray, it's your birthday next week. We will have the girls, so we won't be able to do a date night, just the two of us."  
"Oh my gosh, yes. I think that sounds amazing babe."  
"Perfect, but do you want your present before our date or after?" He grinned.  
"Both," Rayna smiled as she stood, stepping around the table to sit on his lap.

They looked at each other for a moment before Rayna leaned in to kiss him. As Deacon nibbled at her bottom lip, the kiss quickly deepened.

Deacon scooped her up and quickly carried her upstairs to the bed. Shedding his shirt, he climbed on top of her, unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed a trail up her body. Rayna sighed a pleasant sigh at his touch.

"God I've missed you babe,"  
"I've missed you too darlin," he smiled as he pulled the sheets around them as they made slow, passionate love.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for the continued R&R! And this one gets a little explicit!

Rayna was sitting at the mirror of her vanity that Deacon had assembled in the corner for her. Placing the final touches on her hair and make-up, she stood. The little black dress she was wearing hit her just above the knees, the back was completely open. She readjusted the halter top tie. Finally satisfied she was ready to go. Before she could turn around his hands were on her waist.

Deacon had been in the doorway watching her get ready. The open back of the dress caught his attention right away. When she stood, he nearly gasped. The silver heels she was wearing and she shortness of the dress had him hot and bothered. He wanted her right then and there. But he decided to settle for a quick kiss instead.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her exposed shoulder, up to her neck. Rayna smiled at his touch. His hands moved to her legs and began brushing under the edge of her dress as his kiss trail continued.

Rayna turned in his arms, brushing his lips lightly, she smiled when she saw his attire. He was in black dress pants, his usual black boots, a black button down and a vest.

"What?" He asked, noticing her grin.  
"You clean up nice babe," she smiled, smoothing his collar.  
"All for you darlin," he smiled back, kissing her lips again.  
"Well, we should actually go shouldn't we?" Rayna asked.  
"Oh, I suppose," he smiled, holding out his hand to her.

He led her down the steps and out the door. Parked along the street was a stretch limo with the driver patiently waiting by the door.

"A limo babe? You didn't have to do all this."  
"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he smiled down at her.

The driver opened the door, allowing them to climb in. Rayna slid all the way in and Deacon scooted right next to her, his hand gently brushing against hers. Deacon couldn't take his eyes off of her. He did his best to keep his composure. He was nervous. This was the first real date he had taken her on in 13 years. His mind drifted back to their last real date.

It had been four months before she put him in rehab for the final time. He had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant downtown. He had even managed to stay sober for the date. Deacon smiled, remembering that they hadn't even made it into the house to make love. They had pulled into the driveway, he turned off the engine and Rayna had climbed onto his lap.

He let out a chuckle, taking Rayna's hand.

"What's so funny"  
"Oh I was just thinkin about the last real date we had."  
"Ya mean the one where we had sex in your old truck in the driveway?"  
"One in the same."  
"Yeah, you had zero patience. Had to have me right then and there."  
"Excuse me. But as I recall, you were on my lap before the keys were even out of the ignition."  
"Oh dang, you might be right about that. But, you're pretty desirable. Can ya really blame me?"  
"That is true, so I suppose not, and you're pretty damn desirable too ya know."

They both locked eyes with one another and Rayna had turned in her seat to face him not squarely. Deacon mirrored her position and smiled at her. His eyes traveled her body; her gorgeous legs, her beautiful amber waves, and lastly the cleavage that was peaking out of the dress. This was where his gaze settled. Rayna noticed and blushed slightly. Before she could say anything Deacon had closed the distance.

He brushed her lips gently, his left arm slid around her waist pulling her close as his right arm found its home at her neck, his thumb brushing along her jaw. He deepened the kiss as his tongue made its way into her mouth. Deacon's tongue battled with Rayna's for a brief moment. As he felt the tightness begin to form in his pants, he started to retreat. But Rayna bit down gently on his tongue, sucking and pulling to keep it in the confines of her own tongue. This didn't help matters. He tried to pull away once more but Rayna again succeeded in keeping the kiss going. When they both paused for a breath, Deacon rested his forehead against hers.

"Ray, you can't kiss me like that. We've gotta get out of this limo in 20 minutes."  
"Like what?" She grinned, pulling her dress up slightly as she repositioned her body, placing a leg over Deacon's lap as she straddled him. She kept her weight in her knees, leaving a space between her pelvis and his.

Deacon's hands quickly traveled up her legs. When he reached her bare ass, a grin spread across his face. Rayna matched his grin and leaned in for another kiss. Deacon pulled back again.

"Ray, I'm serious. This teasin is not good for my lower extremity."  
"Really?" She smiled.

She let her legs relax as she raked her pelvis against his own. She felt him instantly, as a moan rumbled from his lips. He matched her movement, lifting his own hips to meet hers as their tongues began another battle. Finally Deacon broke the kiss and grasped her waist firmly, stopping her movement.

"Ray, either I'm going to undo my belt, and fuck you quickly and very dirty. Or we need to sit on opposite sides of the limo," he grinned.  
"No need for foul language," she smiled, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Yes there is, because right now, I want you. Very badly. And there will be nothin gentle about it. Which, to the best of my recollection, you sometimes enjoy."  
"I can't argue with that," she smiled, reaching for his belt, answering the question for him.  
"If you're going to do it, then do it," she whispered, nibbling gently on his ear.  
"Do what Ray?"

She pulled back looking at him questioningly.

"I wanna hear you say it Ray," his hands were on her thighs, his thumbs brushing over the lace panties that covered her most sensitive spot. The dampness already there made him grin.

"Fine. Deacon," she leaned in to his ear and whispered, "fuck me. Right now."

He quickly lifted her as he moved them to the floor. Resting on his knees he layed Rayna down, leaning back he undid his belt and unzipped his fly. He quickly pushed up her dress and in one swift motion Rayna's panties were tossed aside. Crawling between her legs, there was no warning. Quickly and with force, Deacon was in. Rayna wrapped her legs around his waist, as she propped herself up on her arms. She was trying to match his rhythm but in the confined space of the limo this was not working. Deacon could sense her frustration, as he stopped moving. He withdrew as she gave him a confused look.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said sternly but passionately. Rayna nodded and quickly changed positions.

His hands grabbed her waist and once more he was in. Deacon was right back to his pace and Rayna was able to match his rhythm. It was hard and rough. Deacon hunched over her and wrapped his arms around her, grasping her breasts as he got quicker and quicker. They were both near the edge and as Deacon made his final thrust he pulled Rayna up, her back flush against him, as he bit down on her shoulder. Rayna dug her nails into his arms as his name escaped her lips.

They composed themselves and returned to their seats. Both grinned from ear to ear. After another moment of silence Rayna finally spoke.

"So where are we going anyway?" She asked, still slightly panting.  
"That fancy little restaurant on the marina," he smiled, leaning in to give her one final kiss, "and I'm going to have a hard time focusing on anything but dessert after what we just did."  
"You and me both. But I'm really happy you planned all this," she sighed happily, "and did I tell you, I love you?"  
"I think you did a pretty good job of showing me darlin."  
"Good."  
"And I love you too Ray."

As they continued to exchange steamy glances, the limo finally arrived at its destination. The driver opened the door, giving them both a knowing grin.

They went inside and were immediately escorted to a private table on the balcony, overlooking the marina and the Nashville skyline. Their dinner went wonderfully. They discussed the girls, mused over how well the tour had finished, and how genuinely happy they. Neither one could believe how long it had taken them end up here.

They finished their meal as the server came around asking if they would like to see a dessert menu. Deacon simply smiled as he moved his hand to gently rest it on Rayna's thigh. She instantly blushed and the electricity of his touch made her smile.

"No, I think we're all set," she replied kindly.  
"Yup, just the check please," Deacon nodded.

They made their way to the limo, Deacon's hand tracing small patterns at the small of her back. The driver greeted them again and informed Deacon that their bags had been delivered and the room was ready.

"Bags? Room? Where are we going Deacon?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"C'mon, tell me," she smiled turning in her seat to face him.  
"No."  
"Deacon," she begged, leaning over to nuzzle his neck.  
"Ray, I'm not telling you. Ya will know soon enough," he smiled back. He then kissed her once on the lips.

They sat in silence as the limo drove them. Rayna couldn't help but stare at Deacon as he gazed out the window. She scooted closer, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. He gazed down at her eyes wide and a small grin spreading across his face. She was just about to lean up and kiss him when the limo came to a stop. Glancing out the window she saw the giant gothic structure of the Union Station Hotel.

"We're staying in a hotel?" She grinned.  
"Yup, I wanted a night alone, in a fancy place. We will order up some wine, or sparkling grape juice in my case, and just have an evening of anything you'd like."  
"Okay," she smiled as the driver opened the door.

The driver handed Deacon their room key and he thanked him. They entered the lobby and Deacon took her hand as they headed to the elevator. Rayna was smiling from ear to ear, imagining what their night would entail, as the ring of the bell brought her back to reality.

Once inside, Deacon pushed the button and the doors shut. Instantaneously Deacon faced her, grasping her waist, pulling her flush against him. He simply smiled at her for a moment.

"Remember the last time we were in an elevator Ray?"  
"I do, vaguely. Remind me?"

He smiled as he backed her against the wall. He ran his hands up her sides, gently grazing her breast with his thumbs. He cupped her face and met her lips with his own. It was a hungry kiss as his tongue quickly met hers. Rayna's hands traced circles on his neck, tangling her fingers in his dark brown hair. Deacon was quickly getting ready for what woul be next and he let Rayna know it. He pressed his pelvis firmly against her. Feeling him, Rayna moaned into his mouth as his tongue continued to skate against hers.

They both paused for a breath as the doors opened. They were at their floor. Before Rayna could speak, Deacon scooped her up, carrying her off the elevator, maintaining contact of their lips the whole way to the room door. Both let out excited breaths as Deacon entered the key card into slot, knowing they would not be doing much sleeping.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

This is it y'all. This is my final chapter for this story. I thank you all so much for the support, the reviews, and encouragement. I hope you have enjoyed this journey for these two. I am already working on some ideas based off last nights episode. But please enjoy this :) thanks again!

Deacon kicked the door shut, still carrying Rayna. He nudged a light on allowing him to spot the bedroom. Rayna was already swimming with anticipation of the evening ahead. Gently, Deacon sat her on the edge of the bed, placing a final kiss on her lips as he nealt in front of her. He slowly undid the clasps of her high heels and removed them. Starting at her ankles, he kissed his way up both of her legs, slowly inching her dress up. Rayna simply smiled at him, as his eyes remained locked with hers. He leaned close to her, placing a kiss on her lips before pulling her to stand once more.

His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. Deacon's lips began kissing her neck, her jawline, up to her ear. He nibbled gently on her earlobe before tracing it with his tongue in a teasing fashion. Rayna was growing antsy.

Her hands reached down and began pulling at his belt. Deacon brought his hands to hers and stopped him.

"Ray, slow down. We already had quick and dirty. I want to kiss every inch of your body, achingly slow."  
"Deacon, I -"

But he cut her off with a kiss, his tongue slowly exploring her mouth. Rayna went weak in the knees wrapping her arms around his neck. When she needed air, she pulled back as her hands travelled his chest, undoing the buttons of his vest. She pushed it off his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest to the button of his shirt. Once she had pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the floor joining his vest.

Her hands roamed the newly exposed skin on his chiseled chest, her fingers tracing over the small patch of hair in the middle. She brought her lips to his chest kissing her way across the muscles there and up his collar bone. Planting a kiss on his lips, her arms skated down his sides to his back, grasping his firm ass through his slacks.

She pulled him flush against her and she could feel the growing tightness in his pants. As they embarked on another body melting kiss, Rayna moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body firmly against her once more. As Deacon bit down on Rayna's lip, his hand found the zipper at her side. He gently eased it down, and he grinned at the new opening to touch bare parts of Rayna's body. His right hand slid inside of the open dress and cupped her bare breast. His thumb grazed over it, squeezing and massaging. Deacon's left hand had already found the tie around her neck and he effortlessly undid it.

Breaking their kiss, he pulled back to look at her as he slid the dress down her body. Rayna stepped out of the dress and kicked it to the side. Deacon's gaze fell upon her naked body before him, wearing only black lace panties. She met his eyes and blushed slightly at the lust gleaming in his baby blues.

"Ray, there is somethin I want to ask you."  
"What, now?" She smiled  
"Yes. Now is as good a time as any. Besides, I know I've got your full attention now. You will be focused on exactly what I'm saying."  
"Well, alright. What do you wanna ask me babe?"

She closed the distance between them, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Ray, we've been doin this a long time. We've been together. And I feel like, somehow our souls have always been connected, that we are supposed to be together. We went through hell and back in our first 12 years. Then we fought this thing for another 13. And somehow we're finally here, finally together. The girls, the house, us. So Ray, I know I've been thinkin, would you be my wife? And I don't mean right away, ya know. But will ya-"

She cut him off with a kiss. A kiss with so much force and love.

"Yes. Yes. I thought you would never ask."

He kissed her once more before pulling a box from his pocket. He opened it, showing her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple, elegant, nothing like the lavish set she had gotten from Teddy. This ring was her, it was them.

Deacon took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. Rayna looked down at the ring and back up at him, a smile playing across her lips.

"It's beautiful."  
"Just like you," he smiled.  
"Well, now where were we?" She asked, reaching down and undoing his belt buckle.

Deacon smiled at her, stepping them back towards the bed. Rayna laid back as she watched Deacon shed his boots and pants before crawling on top of her. He began a trail of kisses at her panty line and worked up her stomach. His tongue teased her belly button and she let out a delighted sigh. Then his tongue traveled across her breasts, teasing and nibbling. When he finally reached her lips, Rayna reached down and grasped him through his boxers, stroking him through the fabric. He moaned into her mouth at the expertise with which her hand was working. But Deacon wanted this night to last for quite a while, so he quickly captured her wrist as he slid back down her body.

He began kissing the top of her panty line, before heading south. He kissed and licked through the damp fabric, making her go crazy. He smiled as he heard the shaky breaths and moans escape her lips. Quickly Deacon hooked his thumbs into her waistband and cast them to the floor. His mouth then resumed its teasing. Rayna was nearly dying at the sensations his tongue was creating. Then unexpectedly, his hands joined his mouths relentless exploration of her most sensitive area. The combination was overwhelming and before Rayna knew what hit her, the tide of her climax washed over her. Deacon remained still as she rode the wave.

When her breathing had leveled out Rayna opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was smiling at her.

He crawled up her body once more, holding himself above. Rayna smiled up at him as she reached down for the waist band of his boxers, pushing them off. Deacon shed them the rest of the way and resumed his position between her thighs. He kissed her once more before entering her. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he began moving slowly, achingly slow, in and out. Rayna matched his rhythm with her hips. Keeping this pace, they met in the middle for a deep kiss. Slowly, Deacon increased the pace, and the depth as Rayna's legs lifted to wrap around his waist, using her legs to pull him in deeper. With each movement they both got closer to the edge they were looking for. Deacon continued to pick up speed, as Rayna maintained the depth of his thrusts. They both quickened their movements as they got closer and closer. As Deacon's speed was reaching its final gear, he brought his hand down to Rayna's sensitive spot, stroking her simultaneously. He looked into her eyes again and couldn't resist kissing her once more.

They both became so lost in the kiss and the rhythm they had found that they were both taken by storm when the climax hit. Rayna bit down on his lip and dug her nails into his back as Deacon mumbled her name agains her lips.

After a few minutes, Deacon rolled off of Rayna and they lay there silently. Without warning, Rayna rolled to her side and climbed on top of Deacon. She folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin there.

"I can't believe we ever tried to deny this. That it took us this long to make it back together."  
"Well Ray, were here now. That's all that matters."  
"I know. I just, love you so much, an I'm so happy. So incredibly happy."  
"I love you too Ray. More than life itself."

She leaned in and kissed him once more before they retreated below the covers and drifted off to sleep. They made love twice more throughout the night. Rayna had initiated round number two, by kissing a trail down Deacon's body to wake him. In the early hours of the morning, Rayna had been sleeping with her back flush agains Deacon's chest. The moving of her hips had caused him to stir. Naturally his hands had traveled her body, to nudge her awake.

In their final conversation of the night befor going to sleep for the third time, they made an agreement. They would wait for a while to announce the engagement. They also agreed on a small wedding in their backyard and their honeymoon would simply be a week away from the world at the cabin. The last thing they agreed on was simple: this was it for them, they were all in, because as their song said best, no one would ever love either of them the way they loved each other.


End file.
